I Solemnly Swear
by SailorXStar
Summary: "I'm making you a promise," Remus said. Sirius eyed the little finger in confusion before sticking out his own. Remus grabbed it with his and they curled around each other. "I solemnly swear..."
1. 1st September 1971

Hello my dearest, darlingest readers! I am alive! XD And I decided that it's finally time to start posting my newest story. This story is basically a prequel to the story by my friend **TheLastPrince** called **Marauding Influences. **But you can read either my or her stories independently. I say that this a prequel to that because she has her own canon going on and this is what leads up to it. That means that this story **will become AU **somewhere in the middle. If that's not your cup of tea, save yourself the time and go read something else. It's also going to include some other stuff that I will explain further in the warning below.

Anyway, I already have 17 chapters of this written (which is basically all I've been doing my entire winter break haha) so for a while we won't have to worry about an update lag XD. So here is the first chapter of **I Solemnly Swear** and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. If you do like it and want to see more, please review. I'm going to hold out for five to seven reviews before I update. I really like to know what the readers think :D Love ya!

~SXS

**PLEASE READ THIS SO THAT I CAN SAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED:** This story is going to stay generally canon until about fifth year. From there it will start going AU. There is also a heavily involved OC. Other things that will be happening include slash, Severus becoming a Marauder, Lily/Sev, some rearranging and tweaking of events so that they fit with mine and **TheLastPrince's** canon, and some character death. If any or all of these things bother you too much to enjoy the story, then please find another story. If you're alright with these things then on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters, places, things, ect. All things that are recognizably from the world of Harry Potter are created by J.K. Rowling (at whose feet I bow and whose boots I lick XD) and I am just using her fantastic creations to tell a story. However, **I do own** the OC Anjanette Harker and would appreciate it if no one used her without my permission. Thank you and now, you may finally enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The sun seeped in through the curtains that morning, gently waking him with its warm embrace. A yawn, a rub of his eyes, and he sat up in bed. Glancing about his room, he happened to look upon the calendar. That was when he realized the date.<p>

1st September 1971.

And he promptly hid under the covers.

Most in his position would be excited. In fact, there were probably a few hundred eleven-year-olds across the country scrambling to pack their things and heading out to King's Cross station. Anyone who knew that this particular boy had in fact been dreading this day for weeks would have thought him mental.

However, Remus John Lupin had perfectly legitimate reasons for being afraid.

Maybe, he thought, if he pretended that he was still sleeping, they would miss the train and he wouldn't have to go. He'd have to return all the supplies he bought but he didn't care. They needed the money, and it would be worth it not to have to find a way to survive school in his condition.

Because werewolves aren't usually allowed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Unfortunately for Remus, after five minutes of pretending to sleep in, a knock sounded at his bedroom door. "Remus. It's time to get up. Come down to the kitchen and have some breakfast before we go." His mother, Frida Lupin, tried the knob and found it locked. "Remus, honey, come on!"

Remus refused to answer, opting instead to make a fake snoring sound. There was a pause of silence, then suddenly his mother said, "_Alohomora._" His door unlocked and Remus cursed himself for not knowing a more effective way of locking it.

Frida came to the side of his bed and yanked the blankets from his head. "I know you're awake, Remus. I _invented _the fake snore, so I know when it's being used against me." Reluctantly, he rolled over so that he was facing upwards. She smiled warmly down at him. "What's the matter, darling?"

"You know what," he said softly. He looked over to his bedside table where the small clock ticked away. Perhaps he could stall this way instead.

"Oh, Remus…" Frida stroked her son's head. "I know you're worried of what people would think, but no one's going to find out! Dumbledore has everything ready to make sure that you and everyone else are safe during your transformations. All you have to do is make a few excuses. You have nothing to worry about!"

"Yes I do!" Remus sat up suddenly. "Look at me! I'm covered in scars and I look like I barely eat or sleep! People are going to think I'm a freak anyway, whether or not they know the truth. And the Ravenclaws will probably be able to figure me out right away, if they watch me enough."

"Ravenclaws are smart, dear, but they're not going to worry about anyone in another House," Frida pointed out.

"You don't know that I'll be in a different House," he argued.

"And you don't know that you'll be in Ravenclaw!" she retorted. This much was true, though Remus thought he could almost guarantee that he would be in the house of blue and bronze. Both of his parents were Sorted there and he had had an avid love of books and learning from early on. It seemed the only logical choice...if the Sorting Hat only focused on his human self.

They both said nothing for a minute, then Frida took Remus into her arms. "No one's going to want to be my friend," her son sniffled into her shirt.

"Rubbish. If there's anyone who doesn't want to be your friend, it better be because you hexed them until they turned purple. Never because they think you're strange. I promise you that everything will work out fine." She kissed the top of his head and he sniffled slightly. "And if for some reason you're unhappy, you just send an owl and we'll be there right away to get you and you never have to go back."

"Do you swear?" he asked, looking up into his mother's loving face.

She pushed him back by the shoulders and put out one of her pinkies. Remus lifted one of his own and they curled around each other. "I solemnly swear," Frida said with a smile and Remus couldn't help but mirror it.

When he thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. If he was lucky, he could get into Hufflepuff and they'd never know the difference. If he got into Ravenclaw after all, that meant that he was of enough wit to outsmart them. Gryffindors he wasn't sure about. The one place he was really afraid of going was Slytherin. He felt that this might be a strong possibility for him because he was a dark creature, but he didn't feel like he had the spirit of a Slytherin and knew he would be ostracized by the others if that became his house.

But these were things to worry about when he actually got to the school. First he had to survive the train ride. It would be the first time that he was exposed to other children his age and above. He hadn't ever gone to school because he had had to take so many days off that they wouldn't let him advance in the grades. Frida and her husband John, being the intelligent Ravenclaws they were, had given him their own version of school that not only covered the basics of the subjects that he would have learned in the local grade school, but also basics of magic, allowing him to occasionally use one of their wands.

They had thought that perhaps they would have to teach him his entire life being that he was a werewolf and it was against the law for them to be taught in wizarding schools. However, Dumbledore had found ways to work around his lycanthropy and allowed him to be enrolled just like everyone else. From the moment Remus opened his letter up until now he had had a mixture of fear and anticipation in his stomach. He was excited to experience being a real wizard but at the same time he worried about rejection from his peers.

But now, he had pushed the latter to the side and put on a brave face. His mother was right, everything would be ok. Somehow. "Alright. I'm ready."

"That's my boy. Now get up and get dressed. The train leaves at ten, so we'll Floo over to the station at 9:45." Remus nodded but then realized that something wasn't right about his mother's statement.

"Mum. Doesn't the train leave at nine?"

"What? No, I could have sworn that it was ten. Let me check. _Accio letter_!" A piece of parchment flew into Frida's hands and she skimmed it. "Blah blah, you may catch the train at…NINE O'CLOCK?"

"I told you. What time is it?"

"Um…8:45."

"WHAT?" Jumping out of bed, Remus scrambled to get some clothes on. "Mum, how did this happen?"

"I don't know! You know how I can be with numbers sometimes! This is why I didn't take Arithmancy! Just hurry up and get dressed, I'll make you some toast." She flew out of the room and Remus heard her tumbling down the stairs in her frantic state. "John! John, get up!"

"Wha? Wha 'sit?" he slurred. Remus assumed that his mother had gotten him up earlier but he had dozed off on the couch.

"The train leaves in fifteen minutes! We have to get ready!"

"Oh, Frida, I told you to check the letter again yesterday!" John complained half-yawning, already knowing why things were going wrong.

"I thought I knew it this time. Just get your jacket and be ready to go."

Meanwhile, Remus had pulled on an old pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. He flung open his trunk that his father had passed onto him and checked to make sure that everything was there that he needed. Robes, books, cauldron, potions ingredients. All seemed to be present. He closed it and proceeded to drag it towards the door but the heavy contents held him back.

"I could use some help!"

"John go and help him!"

John Lupin ran up the stairs and poked his head in. "What do you need, lad?"

"The trunk, please."

With a swish and flick of John's wand he had the large object floating and he guided it out the door and down to the first floor. Remus followed hurriedly behind and when he reached the kitchen, his mom stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Alright, Remus dear, we'll meet you at the station. Just watch how I Floo and then you do the same, ok?" Frida grabbed some Floo Powder from the bowl by the fireplace and threw it in. The flames turned green and she stepped through. "Platform nine and three quarters!" she said and disappeared.

"See you there, son." John, taking the trunk with him, followed the same process as his wife and was gone.

Remus was left alone in the house and he looked around one last time. This was the only place he really ever knew. Though sometimes he got to accompany his parents to various places, he had never stayed away anywhere. It was frightening to think that at the end of the day he wouldn't be returning home to his own bed. It was almost enough for him to change his mind again and run back upstairs.

"No. I have to be brave. I have to do this." With determination, he stepped towards the fireplace.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

He was up and ready to go to school at six o'clock for the first, and probably the only, time in his life. He sat up in his room pacing around waiting for the clock to spin its hands three more times. For he knew that at nine he would be heading for what he heard to be the best place on Earth.

However, unlike most children his age, it wasn't about the prospect of meeting new people, the impenetrable fortress of a castle, or even the infinite amounts of magic to be learned. Sirius Orion Black was most interested in getting to Hogwarts as soon as possible to escape his family.

All his life, Sirius was the black sheep, which was ironic considering his last name and his family's status as users of Dark Magic. While his parents, cousins, and most of the rest of his relatives were sinister and cruel, he strived to be the exact opposite. Not that he was a goody-goody though- Merlin, he'd die! He could be better described as inappropriate and cocky with a much more light-hearted attitude. That was enough for any Black to wish for his disowning.

However, he did have a few allies, such as his Uncle Alphard and cousin Andromeda. He wished he could count his brother Regulus, but he was much too scared of the consequences for acting out to do anything rash. At the very least he didn't ostracize him like the rest and actually showed that he cared about him, so he supposed that was good enough. Perhaps when he finally got out of the house the next year Sirius would be able to help him out of his shell.

Time passed slowly and agonizingly. Over and over, Sirius checked his trunk to see if everything he needed was there. He peeked out of his room to see if perhaps someone was stirring early. He was so bored and eager that he even considered reading one of the new text books in his trunk.

Finally, he sat back down on the bed and decided to try to go back to sleep. This attempt was in vain because his dozing dreams of being on the train speeding away only led to disappointment when he returned to the land of the waking and realized that there were still two hours left.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He jumped up, looking at the clock thinking that it was finally time to leave, but found that it was still too early. "Sirius? It's me!" Regulus's voice sounded. The older brother got up and opened the door for him.

"I'm surprised you're up this early, Regulus. You're not the one going to Hogwarts," Sirius said, smirking. "But I'm glad you're awake. I'm bored out of my mind waiting!"

"Sirius…" Regulus stepped fully into the room and closed the door. Sirius led him over to the bed and they sat together. The younger boy bowed his head. "I'm worried about you."

"Aw, Reg, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be alright! I'll be perfect actually, away from our lovely parents and this drab old place."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Regulus pouted and Sirius chuckled. "Really, Sirius. I've overheard Mum and Dad talking. They know you won't be in Slytherin. And they plan on punishing you for it because you'd be disgracing the family name."

"Oh yeah, like that bothers me. Come on, Reg, what's the worst they can do? Have Kreacher spank me?" He waved his hand as if he were physically pushing the thought away.

"I don't think it'd be that simple. Please, Sirius, would you just _try_ to get into Slytherin? If only to protect yourself."

"Oh sure, Reg!" he said with an overly bright smile and a voice sweetened with artificial sugar. "And instead of being with some actually decent folks, I'll be stuck with a bunch of psychopaths who want to kill me no matter what house I'm in." Regulus couldn't argue this point. "And on top of that, I know Mum and Dad will try to punish me anyway for something," he continued going back to his normal voice, "so it might as well be something that's worth it. I won't fit in there, Reg. I'm not like that."

Regulus sighed. "I know you're not. You wouldn't fit in there any better than in our own house…Just promise me that you won't get into trouble."

"No can do, little brother. It's who I am."

"You're impossible," Regulus said with a wary smile.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Sirius cleared his throat. "Uh, Reg."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna…uh…miss you." He turned away, embarrassed by showing his affection. "I'll write to you all the time and tell you all about my fabulous adventures as a wizard!"

"I'll miss you too, Sirius. It won't be the same here without Mum and Dad screaming at you for something." Both boys laughed quietly.

"You'll just have to take my place. Nah, I'm just kidding," Sirius amended when he saw his brother's horrified look. "I wouldn't want you to follow in my footsteps. I mean, I do in a way. I don't want you to wind up all corrupted like _them_. But I wouldn't want you in my position. When you get a little older, a little more independent, then maybe you can start standing up to them."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to Sirius," he said flopping back on the bed. "You're so brave. No one else ever dares to talk back to Mum, not even Bellatrix. I could never do what you do."

"Well, you're right. No one could ever be anything close to my greatness." Regulus rolled his eyes. "But I'm gonna help you out. Next summer, I'm gonna make you anything but a Slytherin."

"Ok, Sirius. If you say so."

There was a pause before Sirius said what next came to his mind. "Reg, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"And you won't think I'm any less cool?"

"I didn't think you were that cool to begin with." His brother snorted. "What is it?"

"Well...I'm kind of afraid. Not of the House thing or the schoolwork or anything. I'm afraid that...people will see me as nothing but a clone of the rest of the family. That they'll think I'm Dark like the rest and they won't give me a chance to prove that I'm different. They'll hear my name and avoid me like they do to the rest. No one's going to want to be friends with me."

"Sirius, not everyone in the school is going to act that way," Regulus said, trying to cheer him up. "There's bound to be some people who take you for your personality rather than your name. And in the end, you only need those few. As long as they care about you, that's all that matters."

Sirius was surprised at his brother's mature insight and thought that if he had the chance to not be in Slytherin, he might make a good Ravenclaw. "I guess you're right...But I won't believe you until I've actually made some friends."

The two of them sat together for the rest of the morning, talking lightly about whatever they could think of pertaining to Hogwarts, until a scream from their mother summoned them to the kitchen for breakfast. Soon after they were dressed and lined up at the fireplace to floo to the station.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Remember, five to seven and you'll get another update! :D<p> 


	2. Cause That's the Way Things Happen

**...On the Hogwarts Express!**

So I realized something. It's hard to get views and reviews when you don't update. XD Looks like my goal of five isn't going to be reached so easily. Sooooo I figured I would add another chapter. :D

I've actually been wanting to update for about a month. But school has been nothing less than MURDER this semester. My biggest blunder: taking three online classes. X_X They are SO hard. Not the material, but the workload. For the past three weeks I have literally only gone to school, done homework, gone to work, eaten, and slept. I have seriously had not even a minute of free time until today. I am so stressed out all the time and super busy that I can't even read over a chapter real quick so that I know it's alright to post.

But because of that, I cut back my work days so that I have one day that I am guaranteed not to go to school or work so that I can finish all my online homework early in the week. Then, maybe on Thursdays and Fridays, I can work on this story.

I'm also taking a creative writing class, and by doing so, I hope to make this story better. :D

OK, enough of my ranting and raving. Please enjoy this chapter, please review if you read it, even just to give me some kind of criticism or just to say that you did. I really want to know there are people out there reading and enjoying my work. I hope to hear from you all! :D Love ya~!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Sirius was eager as a dog waiting to be let off its leash. He could almost taste the freedom, and couldn't help but grin despite himself. His parents scoffed at his silly expression and he tried to hide his joy. He had no intentions of getting on the train in bad spirits so he tried to keep on his best behavior.<p>

Upon arriving on the platform, Sirius was in awe. There were more wizards and witches than he had ever seen in his life! The magic pulsated in the air to the rhythm of hooting owls and meowing cats. Not only that, but it was pure, good magic. Not the dark stuffy kind he'd been exposed to all his life. He felt alive!

Thinking that his parents really wouldn't care if he actually said goodbye or not, he tried to sneak away to get on the train. However, his mother suddenly snapped at him, "Sirius! Say hello to your cousins!"

He held in a groan and turned back around to come face to face with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black. He marveled at the stark differences between the three. Bellatrix with her manic face covered in unruly black curls and her dark crystal eyes peering out from beneath was such a contrast from Narcissa's platinum blonde hair that was neatly pulled back to reveal a regal face and calm sky blue eyes. And then of course Andromeda with her light brunette and sparkling green eyes full of genuine kindness. Although her facial shape was quite close to her oldest sister, it was hard for him to believe that they were all from the same parents.

With a strained smile, he nodded his acknowledgment. Andromeda gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, it won't be long now." She gave him a sympathetic look as she pulled back. Bellatrix sneered at him and Narcissa smiled. The latter and Andromeda were dressed in their robes already, fifth and sixth years respectively, while Bellatrix was wearing a black dress being that she had already graduated Hogwarts two years before.

He lingered silently for a few more minutes while his mother doted on her nieces, though not so much Andromeda as the others. When he believed he was in the clear, he pulled the cart with his trunk to the back-most car and prepared to board when another voice called his name.

Would he ever get a break? He turned to find Regulus following him. "Reg, you'll give me away if they notice you're gone. What is it?"

For a moment, the younger boy didn't say anything. Then he suddenly embraced Sirius. "Goodbye."

Sirius was not used to this sort of display of affection from his brother so he was shocked at first. However, he did return the embrace, even if it was somewhat awkward. "Y-You'll be fine, Reg…I'll see you soon."

Regulus eventually pulled back, embarrassed, scratched right beneath his eye, and nodded before going back to his parents and cousins. Sirius shook his head as he watched him go. That boy never failed to surprise him. He then proceeded to get on the train, taking the last open compartment.

After he fixed his trunk into position, he settled into the plush seat. A wave of tiredness washed over him, his early rise that morning catching up. He was about to close his eyes and drift off when he heard footsteps approaching. Sirius sat up and waited to see if the approaching duo would try to join him in his compartment. Part of him wanted to talk to some other students, yet part of him wanted to go to sleep.

The pair saw that the compartment directly across the corridor was empty and took their seats there. When they had closed themselves in Sirius peeked over to see a boy and a girl. The boy had greasy-looking black hair that matched his eyes, and a crooked nose. The girl was rather pretty with vibrant green eyes and flowing red locks. Sirius saw that the girl was wiping her eyes and wondered why she would be crying on a day like today. He leaned up a little further looking through the window, trying to read their lips.

Just then the train jerked forward and he flopped back into his seat. Finally, they were moving! Sirius decided he would try to take a nap before they got to the school. He had plenty of time for eavesdropping on other people when they got there. He laid back in his seat and watched out the window as kids and parents shouted goodbyes to each other.

A small tawny-haired boy stuck out from the rest as he was running after the train and waving his arms. Sirius made eye contact with him briefly and when the boy realized, he became even more frantic and seemed to motion for him to open the window. _Looks like I'm not sleeping after all..._

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Remus spiraled out of the fireplace on Platform Nine and Three Quarters and whipped his head from side to side in search of his parents. Through the thick throng of witches and wizards and their children and pets, he couldn't see them anywhere. He commenced running up and down the platform calling out for them but to no avail.

Finally he spotted someone who looked like his mother from behind. "Oh thank Merlin! Mum!" He ran up to her and squeezed her around the waist.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman said, turning to face him and revealing that she was indeed not Frida Lupin.

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry!" Remus backed up without looking and crashed into someone else. The force of the impact knocked him forwards and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Why you insolent little creature!" cried a shrill voice from the body he had collided with.

Remus flipped over and looked up into the face of a dark-looking witch with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her expression was one of rage but then she suddenly changed to one of confused curiosity. "I sense Dark Magic…Surely you are not the child of a Dark Wizard?"

Remus paled, realizing that she must have been able to sense his werewolf aura. He silently prayed that she would not figure it out and expose his secret before he even got a chance to get to Hogwarts.

"Speak up boy! Who is your father?" she snapped, bringing him back to reality.

"U-uh…J-John Lupin, ma'am," Remus squeaked.

The woman's face contorted into anger again and she snorted. "Hmph. That Mudblood that works at the Ministry. Then it couldn't possibly have been you. It must have been coming off of someone else. You should watch where you're going you wretch! Next time you won't be so lucky." With that, she walked away and it was a moment before Remus found the ability to get up and walk.

He was somewhat dazed after the encounter. He didn't like idea that someone was able to sense his 'alter ego'. What if someone were to discover the truth? He'd be ostracized, and parents of other students would expect Dumbledore to expel him. Naturally he would have to comply and Remus would never get the chance to live like a normal person. The Ministry would come after him and he'd be taken to one of those reservation places and-

A loud whistle broke his train of thought. He turned towards the tracks and what he saw made his heart stop. The train was already moving. And he wasn't on it.

"No…NO! STOP!" He broke into a run.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Sirius was a bit worried about this kid's mental stability just by looking at him. He had wild amber eyes and his clothes looked like they had seen better days. And of course he was chasing a locomotive. He still opened the window.

Remus thanked whatever deity was listening to him for making that other boy notice him. Not only that, but he had actually opened the window and stuck his dark-haired head out. Perhaps he still had a chance.

"What's the problem, mate?" Sirius called over the noise.

"I'm supposed to be on the train!" Remus called back.

Sirius casually put an elbow on the edge of the window and rested his cheek in his palm. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you're gonna make it! Just get your parents to fly you in!"

"I can't find them!" Remus cried. "Please, just help me! Get someone to stop the train!"

Sirius knew it was a bad idea to start talking to crazy people. But at the same time, he had a nagging feeling he had to do this. Besides, this kid couldn't be any worse off than the Black family in the insanity department.

Remus was starting to have trouble keeping up his pace. After all, he was eleven years old, and kids his age weren't supposed to be running after trains. He hadn't wanted to, but he realized he was going to have to tap into his extra werewolf strength. This was an emergency. He concentrated and suddenly felt himself speed up.

"I don't think there's anyone here. And if there were they probably wouldn't be able to stop the train in time. I think you're out of luck."

Remus cursed, realizing there was only one thing that he could do. "Put your arms out then! I'll jump!"

"Are you mental? That'll never work! There's only so much platform left and you'll get splatted on the wall!" The dark-haired boy started regretting having a better nature than his family, especially if it was going to get him into weird situations.

"Don't worry, it'll work! Put your arms out!"

Sirius hesitated, looking down the platform and seeing that they were only meters away from the end. But nevertheless he put out his arms and waited to try and catch the crazy boy.

Remus built up all the speed he could and bolted faster than the train to get ahead of where the other boy's window was. He stopped, bending his knees low and concentrated on building up power. When the window was a meter away, he suddenly sprung into the air and grabbed the outstretched arms on his way back down. He clung onto his wrists with inhuman strength and his feet scrambled for traction on the smooth side of the car.

"Pull me up, pull me up!" he cried and Sirius, who was frozen in shock at the feat, shook his head and began to pull. The boy's foot barely made it in before the platform ended and their scenery changed to open green landscape.

The boys tumbled onto the floor. For a minute they lay there catching their breath. Sirius was up first, clutching his head as he shook it. He extended a hand to the other boy. "Merlin, mate. That was the craziest thing I've ever seen. How'd you learn to jump like that?"

The tawny-head sat up and took his hand. "Uh, it's just something I was born with. But thanks though. You saved my arse."

When they were both standing face to face, they got a better look at each other. Up close, this kid looked stranger than before. He was thin, almost sickly, and his face had faint slash scars over his cheeks and nose. His amber eyes were huge and shining and they almost seemed unnatural. He was a bit unsettling, yet there was something about him that he immediately felt drawn to, almost like an instinct.

Remus noticed right away that this boy was handsome for his age. His face was sharp with high cheekbones yet still had childish softness around some edges. His hair was raven-black with subtle waves. Not to mention his pale skin was flawless and made Remus self-conscious of his own marred body. He saw the boy's blue-gray eyes graze over him and immediately he blushed, sure that he was thinking about how weird he looked. He bowed his head and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"N-nothing," Remus said without looking up. "I'll just...g-go find somewhere to s-sit I guess." He tried to get around the boy without lifting his head.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" Sirius asked. "What's your name?"

"Um, Lupin. R-Remus Lupin," Remus replied, turning back. "You?"

"Sirius Black. Please don't let the name deter you." Remus didn't understand what he meant by that, and shook the hand he offered. "You're not mental are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm a bit…d-different from other people our age. But I wouldn't say mental. Are you mental?" Remus retorted.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. Because you just helped a complete stranger in a somewhat dangerous way that almost cost you your arms?"

Sirius chuckled. He had a point there. Maybe he was mental after all. It did run in the family. "Merlin only knows what made me decide to do that. I guess in the end I'm just a wonderful person."

Remus raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. Just then the compartment door opened and the girl and boy from across the hall stepped in.

"Is everything alright in here?" the red-head asked. "We heard a commotion."

"It's alright," Remus said. "I just jumped on the train last minute is all." He inwardly laughed at the double meaning.

"Well, ok…My name is Lily Evans, by the way. And this is Severus Snape." She gestured to the hook-nosed boy who snorted.

"Pleased to meet you," Remus said. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

That got Severus's attention. "A Black are you? So I'll be expecting you in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Remus turned to Sirius, a little crestfallen. He hadn't expected that the first person he would meet would be in the house that he least wanted to be in. But Sirius looked a little angered by the comment. He was about to say something when someone else spoke.

"Who'd want to be in Slytherin?" came the new voice from the hall. A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses poked his head in near Lily. "I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than in the snake pit." His eyes scanned the group and when he saw Lily he whistled and winked. "I hope you're in Gryffindor with me." Lily's face burned all the way to her ears and she turned away, scooting closer to Severus.

"And what makes you so sure that you'll be there?" Sirius asked. The new boy snapped his head towards him and stepped fully inside to stand face-to-face with him.

"For your information, my family has been in Gryffindor for years! Us Potters are famous for it!" He stood tall and tried to puff his chest out.

"Ah, lovely. One of my long lost third cousins or whatever. I should have known you were a Potter when your head barely fit through the doorway." Sirius smirked and the boy sneered.

"And who are you, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Name's Black. Sirius Black."

The Potter boy jumped back in surprise, almost as if he were afraid the name carried some sort of plague. "No wonder we're fighting! We're destined to be enemies." He composed himself a little. "You'll be stuck in the dungeons while I rule the school from the tower." The boy ran a hand through his hair with a smrk.

"Just because I'm a Black doesn't mean I'm the same as the rest of them. I would never let myself become a Slytherin. I hate my family for their legacy there and I refuse to become a part of it. Get used to me, Potter, because if you're in Gryffindor, you're going to be seeing a lot of me."

"Forget it, Black. You'll see. There's no changing tainted blood." Sirius growled at that and Remus feared that things were about to get more heated. Thankfully, he just took a deep breath and balled up his fists.

"You're lucky, Potter. I don't want to get in trouble for beating up a useless prick like you before we even get to school, so I won't hex you yet. But just wait. Next time I'll-"

"Whatever you say Blacky. Hey you," he said looking at Remus. "You'd better watch yourself. He'll probably wind up stabbing you in the back." Just before he was about to leave, he took Lily's hand in both of his. "I hope to see you later, my dear. James Potter, as I'm sure you were dying to know."

"Sod off, jerk!" she said, yanking her hand away. "Come on, Sev, let's go back to our compartment. It was _lovely_ to meet you two." Lily took Severus's arm and led him back across the way. James left looking a bit stung and Remus and Sirius were alone once again.

Remus let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and wandered over to one of the seats. He sat down, putting his hands in his lap. Suddenly the excitement of everything was starting to catch up with him and he felt a little light-headed.

Sirius sighed exasperatedly and dropped onto the opposite chair, burying his face in his hands. After a minute he lifted his head and said, "You can't listen to Potter. I'm trying to make my own reputation. I'm nothing like my family."

Remus realized that this must have been why Sirius said not to let his name deter him. "I don't think you're bad, or you wouldn't have helped me."

Sirius's blue-gray eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you don't care that my family is Dark? Wait, you didn't know that the Blacks are Dark, did you? _Everyone_ in the wizarding world knows that. Well, at least in the United Kingdom. Are you a Muggle-born?"

"N-No. I'm just a little…naive I guess." Remus had been rather sheltered since the 'accident' so he wasn't up on all the gossip of the world he was soon to become a bigger part of.

"Really naive, mate, if you don't know the Moste Anciente and Noble House of Black. But, like I said, I hate being a part of it and I hate being judged for it. I'm going to change my name as soon as I get the chance. Maybe when I get married I'll take the girl's late name instead."

They both chuckled and faded into silence. Sirius looked Remus over again. Perhaps this was an opportunity. This was someone who didn't see 'Black' as an indicator of who he was. This could be one of the people Regulus had talked about.

Remus watched as Sirius's eyes scanned him again and he bent his head down. He didn't think that Sirius was a bad person, but it seemed that he was rather focused on Remus's appearance. At least he hadn't said anything about it. Maybe he just needed to get used to it. Maybe he was the friend his mother had promised he would find.

After a minute or two, Sirius cleared his throat and cast his eyes down. "You really don't think I'm bad?"

"No," Remus said quietly and looked up. "I've had no reason to."

"Ok...So does that mean we're friends?"

The question was something that Remus hadn't expected to hear. They were going to be friends so soon? Was it really so easy? He couldn't help the hope shimmering in his eyes that all that he had feared with the coming year would be prevented because of this one person, his first ever friend. He smiled bigger than he ever had before and nodded.

Relief flooded over both boys at the confirmation of their friendship. Sirius smiled, and said, "Great!" The short period of him letting his guard down passed and he was back to being upbeat. "So, my new friend, what else don't you know about the wizarding world?"


	3. Hogwarts, Hagrid, and Houses

Hello my darlings! I have another chapter here for you, fresh out the microwave (get it? Because I wrote it and I just cleaned it up which was like cooking it then reheating it...I'm telling, not showing XD).

So I really didn't get many reviews from the last chapter and that made me a bit upset. I would really like to get at least two if I can. At least so that I know that I actually have readers. If you're out there reading then pleeeeeeeease review! :D In a few weeks I might change to a scheduled release because school will be ending for me May 9th. We'll have to see how my schedule works out with life lol. Until then, it'll be sporadic. But please enjoy anyway because that's the point after all. And now I'm just rambling. I'm leaving. Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Sirius and Remus were acting as if they had known each other for ages. Their friendship just seemed to come so naturally. The ride had been a sharing of information, Sirius explaining many different aspects of the wizarding world and Remus enlightening him about the Muggle world. Remus was surprised how little his new friend knew about non-magical people.<p>

"Well, my family hates Muggles," he had explained. "That's the way most purebloods are. Except for maybe the light ones like the Potters. That doesn't mean I'll like _him _though." He rolled his eyes, obviously remembering the obnoxious James they had seen earlier.

The two were the last off the train, after Severus and Lily. They watched the older students board carriages as they were led with the rest of the first years towards the edge of the lake.

"Merlin, Remus, look at that! Isn't it a sight..." Sirius marveled and Remus turned to face the same direction. There in the distance was Hogwarts Castle, tall and magnificent against the starry sky. The windows, lit by candlelight, twinkled, making it look as if it were capable of magic itself.

"You're right, Sirius. It's beautiful," Remus breathed in wonder.

"What? Are you sure we're seeing the same thing?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't we talking about Hogwarts?"

"No! I'm talking about the big hairy guy at the front of the line. He looks like he must be four meters tall!"

Remus looked again and saw the person who Sirius was talking about. And when he did he wondered how it was possible that he could have missed him before. Leading the trail of first years was an enormous man with enough hair to, Remus guessed, make himself a fur coat. He turned around for a moment to speak to one of the children behind him and all that could be seen of his face were his small black eyes.

"Well...There's something you don't see everyday," Remus said.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be the best seven years of my life," Sirius said with a cheesy grin.

When they made it to the lake's edge, the giant man turned fully around and spoke in a surprisingly kind tone. "A'right kids. Ever'one get in a boat. Four's the max." The children scattered, trying to get boats with their new-found friends before they were all taken up.

"Come on, let's try to get in that boat with Lily and Severus," Remus said starting to walk in that direction. But before they could make it over, two other students had already gotten into the boat and it started off into the dark waters.

"Look, there's one more boat open!" Sirius said. The pair walked to the last available boat and found that it already had two occupants. "Mind if we- Oh no..."

When the two in the boat looked up, Sirius almost kicked himself. James Potter stared back at him and a scowl spread on his face. The boy next to him was one neither Sirius nor Remus had seen before. He was a bit pudgy with dirty blonde hair and murky blue eyes.

"Everyone else afraid to let a Black in their boat?" James sneered.

"Less afraid than of you sinking one with your giant head," Sirius shot back. The nameless boy was looking nervously between the two purebloods. Remus felt himself tense, unconsciously preparing to break up a physical fight, but he didn't get the chance before someone spoke from behind.

"What's goin' on here?" the large man said, moving to stand between the two dark haired boys.

"Black started it, Mr. Hagrid!" James pointed accusingly at Sirius and tried to adopt an innocent expression.

"Oh I did, did I? I only wanted to share the boat but you had to go and open your bloody mouth!"

"Now hol' on there ye two. I realize ye may have yer differences, but ye'll have ter be puttin'em aside for now. There aren' any boats left so you lot are goin' ter have ter get along until we reach the castle, ok? I don' want no trouble on the way there. Un'erstand?"

James and Sirius glared at each other but nodded with sharp jerks of their heads. "Good. Now ye two get in. Go on now." Hagrid gently nudged Remus and Sirius towards the boat and they carefully stepped in and sat on the bench across from James and the other boy. He then stepped in himself and the small boat rocked threatening to tip.

The vessel started its journey as soon as Hagrid had sat. Remus was feeling slightly nauseous, though whether it was from the motion of the boat or nerves he couldn't tell. He wished that someone would speak so that he could distract himself from the whole ordeal.

The boy across from him made eye contact and smiled shyly. "Hullo. I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"R-Remus Lupin." He extended a hand politely and Peter's smile grew as if being offered a handshake was something magical that he had never experienced before. He lifted his own hand but before he could make contact with Remus's, James slapped it away.

"Don't do it Pete! He's friends with Black! That means he must be Dark."

"D-Dark?" Peter pulled his arm back close to his chest for safety and his eyes widened in fear.

"Now wait a second! I may not have a great reputation from my family, but you don't even know Remus!" Said werewolf had bowed his head.

"Anyone who would hang around the likes of you must be Dark themselves. We've got to stay away from them Pete. Don't you worry. I'll make sure you're safe and well-informed. My family doesn't hate Muggle-borns like _some_." James shot a look at Sirius that made his blood boil.

"And I suppose because of that you think you're better than everyone else?" Sirius spat.

"I don't think, I know!"

"Now, now, cut it out! I told ye, no trouble. Don't want ter get a detention with Mr. Filch on yer first night here, do ye? We're almost there." Hagrid gestured to the castle which was now much closer and looking more spectacular than before.

The rest of the ride passed in silence with the occasional sneer from James to Sirius and vice versa. Finally they reached the shore and the four boys got out and split into their two separate groups. James and Peter scrambled up the steps quickly while Sirius and Remus trailed behind.

"Merlin, Rem. I think I might kill that prick by the end of the year!" Sirius said, clenching his fists as they walked up the steps to the front doors.

"The way you two keep butting heads every time you see each other, he'd be lucky to last for the rest of the night," Remus said.

"Well I just hope that wherever I get Sorted, he doesn't. I don't know how I would survive if we were in the same House." By this time the boys had made it to the main entrance hall where the rest of the first years had already congregated. Standing in front of them near another tall set of doors was a witch in forest green robes with a pointed hat and square spectacles perched on the tip of her nose.

"Welcome students to the beginning of your seven year career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration teacher, as well as your Head of House should you be Sorted into Gryffindor. And along the line of Sorting, we will now be going into the Great Hall where you will be brought to the front one by one and have the Sorting Hat placed on your heads. The easier you make that process the sooner you can sit down and eat, as I'm sure you are all hungry after your ride here."

There was a rumble of assent among the students and Professor McGonagall turned to open the doors to the Great Hall. They all followed her in and the sight that met their eyes made all their chatter cease.

Immediately the eyes of the first years were drawn upward and there was a chorus of 'ooh's and 'ahh's. It looked as if the ceiling was non-existent. The gorgeous night sky could be seen above them, looking more clear and bright than it had outside. Lining the walls were floating candles gently flickering. Extravagant tapestries hung around the room and intricate carvings covered the beams supporting the walls.

Four long tables ran from back to front, covered in silver and gold plates and utensils, and each had a large centerpiece in the colors of the respective Houses. Their benches were almost completely full with students second through seventh year, leaving just enough space for the new arrivals. At the front of the Hall was another table running the opposite direction where all the professors were sitting and directly in front of its center stood a stool.

In the middle of the table sat an old wizard with long white hair and a matching beard. His robes were purple velvet with silver stars and moons. Bright blue eyes peered out from behind half-moon spectacles. By his look, Sirius and Remus could easily see that this man was none other than the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Both had heard much about him from their parents, though the respective descriptions were quite different.

"Good evening students new and old! It is my pleasure to now announce that the Sorting is about to begin. Each of you will be called up one by one and have the Sorting Hat placed on your heads. And from there I'm sure you'll know what to do. Professor McGonagall, if you would."

The witch nodded and took the hat off of her head to place it on the stool. Everyone watched in awe as it began to move as though it were living. The space between the brim and the top opened and a voice came out.

"_I am the Hat of Sorting you see_

_To find out your House just come talk to me._

_I'll put you where your personality fits best,_

_Then you'll sit at their table and I'll sort the rest._

_Will you be brave and daring wielding Gryffindor's sword?_

_Or witty in Ravenclaw and by books never bored?_

_Maybe like Hufflepuff, loyal to the end._

_Or Slytherin cunning,trusting very few friends._

_All possibilities, but I'll choose the one_

_Where you'll excel and succeed and have the most fun._

_So sit on my stool, put me on your head_

_To find out if you're yellow, blue, green, or red._

_But wait! I sense something different this year._

_Please listen, it's something you all should hear._

_A friendship unlikely in times gone by;_

_Lions and a snake and a raven who flies._

_Perhaps we will see if they can be friends._

_For the sake of your futures I hope it won't end._

_Times are coming where you'll need love the most._

_So make ties that last, the kind you can boast._

_Together you'll find ways to make it through,_

_But that's all I can say, the rest's up to you."_

Remus and Sirius looked to each other when the poem had finished. The latter shrugged, thinking that it was no big deal, but the last piece of the rhyme had caught the former's attention. Remus wondered what it could possibly mean and why it was so important.

"Harker, Anjanette!" Professor McGonagall called, breaking Remus out of his thoughts. The first of the first years stepped up to the stool and sat. She looked out around the Great Hall coolly with blue eyes that were closer to violet. McGonagall placed the hat onto her dark, blonde-highlighted head and everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

There was a moment of silence, then the Hat opened it's 'mouth' and shouted. "Ravenclaw!" There was a storm of applause from the blue and bronze table and Anjanette rose calmly to join them.

It didn't seem like too terrifying a process. But nevertheless, there was a nervousness among the line that just couldn't be shaken. Sirius was ashamed to admit that these feelings did not pass him by. He knew he was different than the rest of his family, but so was Andromeda and she was in Slytherin. He couldn't bare the thought of being trapped there for the next seven years. But somehow, he felt that his fate had been sealed. He could only hope for a miracle.

"Potter, James!" McGonagall's voice broke into his thoughts.

Sirius watched as the egotistical boy strutted to the front with swagger and took the stool with confidence. "Prat," he muttered.

No sooner had the brim brushed his messy hair than the hat cried loudly, "Gryffindor!"

James smirked, not at all surprised. He hopped down from the stool and went to sit with his new House, shooting a wink towards Lily as he went. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Remus was now starting to feel the nerves as well. What would happen when the hat was put on his head? Would it know what he was and if it did, would it automatically put him in Slytherin? What if it wouldn't Sort him at all! It could shout out the truth to the entire Great Hall for all he knew. He felt the nausea return.

More and more names were called and Professor McGonagall eventually made it to, "Evans, Lily!"

James watched her in hope, as did Severus. The Sorting Hat was placed on her scarlet head and there was a pause before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Severus's heart dropped into his stomach as he heard the results, while James stood and clapped enthusiastically. Lily, however, completely ignored him and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. As she walked by the line of unsorted students, she shot her friend an apologetic look to which he responded with a disappointed stare.

"Snape, Severus!" He slunk up to the stool and sat with his shoulders hunched over. The Hat was still hovering over his head when it said, "Slytherin!" It almost seemed like it was afraid of touching his greasy hair.

Severus looked to Lily one last time before going to the other side of the Great Hall to sit with the Slytherins. A platinum blonde boy offered the seat next to him and Severus sat quietly.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter looked as though he might lose his lunch, he was so nervous. His eyes darted around the room when he turned to face it and he shook all over. The Hat was placed upon his head, and the longest pause of all initiated. After a good two or three minutes, the Hat finally called out, "Gryffindor!"

His shoulders dropped and across his face spread a huge grin. Peter ran, mouth open wide, over to James who clapped him on the back.  
>At this point, there were only five students left, including Sirius and Remus. As the line wound down and they approached their big moment, the dark-haired boy turned to his new friend and put out his hand. "Good luck, mate. Here's hoping everything works out for both of us."<p>

Remus took his hand and shook. "You too, Sirius."

"Lupin, Remus!" Said werewolf swallowed the bile rising in his throat and stepped up. The Great Hall looked so much bigger from his perch on the stool, and all eyes were upon him. Professor McGonagall put the hat down onto his head and he felt as though someone were rummaging through his thoughts.

_"Hm, very interesting," _a voice spoke inside his head and he realized that the Hat must be speaking to him. _"Your kind are not usually allowed here at Hogwarts. But I suppose Dumbledore will be Dumbledore. I really should put you in Slytherin...No, I suppose not. I don't think your heart belongs there. Certainly not Hufflepuff. Perhaps Ravenclaw. Then again, you are quite brave to go through what you have at such a young age. And quite loyal as well. I believe the only logical place would be,_

"Gryffindor!" The Hat cried aloud.

Remus's eyes shot open. He hadn't even realized he had closed them in the first place. He stared around at all the applauding students and couldn't help but smile. Stepping down from the stool, he saw Sirius give him a thumbs up which he returned before sitting down next to Lily.

"Thank goodness there's at least one sane person in this House," she said, glancing nonchalantly in James's direction. He wasn't paying attention, too busy watching the next, and final, person to be Sorted.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius tried to act as cool as possible going up to the stool, but he still felt like this was the end. His new friend had been put in Gryffindor, the one House he wanted to be in most and the one House he was probably least likely to get into. Now all he had to look forward to was a dark and dingy dungeon and to be surrounded by crazy people.

Professor McGonagall put the Hat on and it's voice swam into his mind. _"Ah yes, another Black. Naturally that should mean...but wait a moment. You are quite different from the others. Even your cousin wasn't able to break the chain. But perhaps you will. You are bold and daring indeed, and even intelligent. But I don't see you as the kind to work very hard. Hmm...It will be quite a surprise to all but I suppose the right place for you is..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Some who did not realize the significance of this event started to clap, but when most others did not join, they slowed into a silence. Sirius stared at the Gryffindor table, unsure what to do. He didn't dare to look at the Slytherins, feeling their death glares on the back of his neck. He was sure they matched the one that James Potter was currently giving him, squinted eyes, scowl, and all.

Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off of Sirius's head and whispered, "You may sit down now, Mr. Black." Sirius nodded and slowly got up to join his less-than-welcoming House. He took the spot on Remus's other side and the girl next to him shifted away as if she were afraid.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sirius. You belong here. The Hat is never wrong," Remus said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess," he said. He wasn't sure what to feel. He had wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything, and yet now that he was, he almost didn't want to be anymore. At least if he had been in Slytherin like everyone expected, there wouldn't have been such an uncomfortable reaction.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Once again, I welcome everyone to a new school year at Hogwarts! Certainly this Sorting was one that none shall forget for many years to come. Now I know that you are all quite famished, but I have a few things to go over before we can eat.

"First and foremost, no one is allowed into the Forbidden Forest for any reason unless accompanied by a Professor and with the expressed permission of myself or your Head of House. And in case you did not know, the Heads of Houses are as follows: Professor McGonagall is Gryffindor's, Professor Flitwick to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff has Professor Sprout, and Professor Slughorn is for Slytherin.

"Also, a new tree has been erected near the edge of the Forest; the Whomping Willow. Unless you want to have your heads cracked open by large and powerful branches, I suggest you stay away from it." The pleasant way in which he said this made Remus feel skeptical about the man's sanity.

"Any specific questions that you would like answered can be done so by older students, or you Heads of Houses. With that, I conclude my opening speech for the year. Just remember this small tidbit of advice. The ties you make here are ones that can last a lifetime and beyond. Make sure that you make the right ones. And now, we feast!"

With those words, the tables magically filled with wonderful foods, steaming hot and delicious. Their smells wafted up to the ceiling of the Great Hall, making everyone's ravenous stomachs growl harder. Most people didn't bother to stop and put their portions onto plates if they could help it, just stuffing the lovely cuisine into their mouths.

Remus was careful to avoid all the silver platters, only taking off the gold ones. Luckily for him the utensils were made of steel and though they made his hands tingle slightly, he was able to use them.

Sirius perked up a bit as they ate, and he, Remus, and Lily began chatting idly. "I really hope that stupid Potter isn't in the same room as we are," he said with his mouth full of chicken.

"For my sake, I hope so too," Remus agreed. "I wonder if there's a way to request a room."

"At this point I don't think so. They already took our luggage up to the dorms and put them in our rooms," Lily said. "And you know, you two aren't guaranteed to be in the same room either."

"She's right! Oh Merlin, Rem, I hope we are. If I have to be with that git all by myself I think I might switch into Slytherin!"

"You're being a little overly dramatic about this," Lily said.

"Hey, this is serious. And I would know because so am I!" Sirius grinned, proud of the joke he had made and Lily and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Is it strange that I've been waiting all day for you to say something like that?" Remus asked. The three of them laughed at the pun and continued with their dinner.

Soon the food on the trays had turned from savory to sweet as dessert started. Remus had never been one for sweets, but he didn't want to look strange not having anything at all. He looked over the plates for something interesting and saw some brown squares on one of the gold platters.

He looked it over quizzically and Sirius looked at him funny. "What's wrong, Remus? Haven't you ever seen a brownie before?"

"Oh...actually no." He took a bite through the soft, moist treat and his taste buds rejoiced. Never before had something ever had such an effect on his senses. The texture, the flavor, the smell, all were hypnotizing. "This is...wonderful! What are these brownies made of?" he asked, while stuffing more into mouth.

"No clue. I don't cook," Sirius said. "That's a girl thing."

"Well, that was incredibly rude," Lily huffed. "But if you must know, they're usually made of flour, sugar, eggs, butter, and of course chocolate."

At the last ingredient, Remus froze. Chocolate was poisonous to dogs, and as a werewolf he was technically part dog. He had just inadvertently killed himself.

"Uh...excuse me a minute!" Remus ran out of the Great Hall, not worrying about the confused looks that he was receiving from all the other students, and looked for a bathroom. Luckily there was one in the Entrance Hall, and he dashed inside.

He spit the remnants of the brownie into the basin and began to rinse his mouth out, but that would do nothing to save him from the part that had already been swallowed. Remus examined himself in the mirror and couldn't see any changes yet, but knew it would only be a matter of time before the chocolate started taking effect.

The tawny-haired boy leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, curling into a fetal position. How could he have been so stupid? His parents had warned him about chocolate ever since he had been bitten. He should have asked before he ate it. And now, when he finally had made it to Hogwarts, he was going to die.

Remus sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for something to start hurting, or for his breathing to get shorter, or his heart to start beating rapidly. But though he waited, nothing happened. He would have thought that the effects would be quicker than this, but perhaps it was different when one was only partially canine. He didn't want to take his chances by getting his hopes up so he didn't move a muscle.

A few more minutes passed before there was a creak as the door opened. "Remus?" a voice called. Sirius's head peeked around and when he spotted his friend he fully entered the bathroom. "Are you ok? Did you get sick or something?"

"N-no..."

"Well, what's the matter then? Why'd you suddenly run away?"

"Uh..." Remus tried to think of any sort of excuse. "I thought I was...allergic to chocolate. Runs in the family...So I didn't want to have a reaction in there and scare everyone." One skill that Remus had developed when he became a werewolf, besides his heightened strength and senses, was the ability to lie. He didn't like it that much, but it came in handy.

"You look fine to me. Maybe the allergy skipped you. Anyway, come on! They're heading up to the Gryffindor Tower right now. Don't want to get lost in this place." The other boy extended his hand and Remus grabbed it gratefully, standing up. As the two left the bathroom, he took one last glance at his reflection just to make sure everything was ok. When he saw that his face still seemed normal, he decided not to worry unless there was a drastic change in his health later on. And he hoped that there wasn't because he had discovered that chocolate was very good.

The boys ran up the steps to catch up with the rest of the first year Gryffindors who were following the Head Boy and Girl. The group climbed what seemed like thousands of steps. On the way they passed many portraits on the wall, and to Remus's surprise, they were all moving. The subjects of the paintings were traveling from frame to frame, and some of them were talking to each other, commenting on the new set of students.

"There's a strapping young lad. He'll be a fine Quidditch player."

"That one looks a little odd."

"Another Potter. Though it's certainly not a surprise!"

Finally they came to a portrait that was larger than the rest on which there was a rather large woman dressed as though she were an opera singer. "Alright boys and girls, this is the entrance to our common room. You will need to give the password to the Fat Lady and she will open the door for you. This year's password is _felix felicis._"

And with those words, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung aside, revealing a hole in the wall. The Head Boy and Girl led them through it into a cozy common room decorated in red and gold. All around were plush chairs and couches, with a roaring fire on one wall. There was also an area with a few tables and chairs and tall windows out of which you could see most of the grounds.

"This is the common room. You will find yourself here during most of your breaks and at night. You may stay up as long as you like here, though it is preferable that you do go to bed at some point. Also, once you are here for the night, you are not to leave again til morning. If you do try to leave, you'll have to deal with Argus Filch, the caretaker. And believe you me, that is an experience you should avoid.

"Now, on either side of the fireplace here are the steps to the girls' and boys' dorms. Boys, I do not suggest trying to enter the girls' dorm, as you will not like the consequences. Something I learned the hard way."

"And rightly so. Trying to sneak in and plant a dung bomb in our bathroom. I'm surprised that they didn't revoke your title as Head Boy," the Head Girl said.

"Yes, well...we all make mistakes. But as you can see I've changed my ways. Anyway, if the boys would please follow me up these stairs to their rooms." He led the way up the steps and only the boys followed, while the Head Girl took the girls up the opposite staircase.

"This room on the end is mine, as well as the other seventh year boys'. If you should need anything then this is where you can find me. And further down we will find your rooms." He took them to the very end of the hallway. "Here on the right will be Frank Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. And on the left, we will have Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius and James looked at each other with sneers. Peter swallowed, eyes darting between the two. Remus sighed and tugged on Sirius's sleeve, trying to get him to listen.

"Your trunks are already inside. I suggest that you go to sleep early, as tomorrow is your first day of classes and you want to be well rested. You will receive your schedules at breakfast, which will be in the Great Hall. If you fear getting lost, follow one of the older students.

"Goodnight boys. And once again, welcome to Hogwarts! Remember, my door is always open." With that, the Head Boy left the eight boys to their rooms.

"Well Giddy old boy, let's get settled in," Fabian, one of the orange-haired twins said. He and his brother were both quite well-freckled with light blue eyes.

"Right-o, Fabby. Night boys. Good to meet ya." Fabian opened the door and bowed to his twin. Gideon gave him a nod and stepped through, Fabian following.

"This is going to be interesting..." Frank said. He was a little thinner than average with chestnut hair and brown eyes. Kingsley, who was quite tall and bald for their age, merely nodded wordlessly. Both of them then stepped into the room and shut the door.

Remus turned back to look at Sirius but found that he was gone, as well as James. "Oh no..." He opened the door of their room and saw the two purebloods fighting.

"I get the bed by the window!" Sirius growled.

"No way! I'm the true Gryffindor. I get the bed by the window!" James retorted.

"How about we fight and whoever isn't dead gets the bed?"  
>"STOP!" Remus cried, surprising even himself. He cleared his throat and stepped between the two of them, wringing his hands. "This fighting is ridiculous. We're stuck like this for the next seven years, so we have to make the best of it."<p>

Sirius sighed. "Remus is right. Here's what we'll do. Whomever's chest happens to be at the foot of the bed gets the bed. No complaints or changing."

"Fine. Deal." James went to one of the chests and opened it. Remus recognized his own chest quickly due to its worn appearance. It was on the opposite side of the room from the window. He sat on the bed and watched James, Sirius, and Peter look through the rest of the chests.

Peter opened the chest by the bed next to Remus. "Well, this isn't mine." He went across the room to where James was standing over the trunk he had opened. "Hey, here's my stuff!"

"Ok, Pete, then that's your bed. What about you, Black? Is that your trunk over there?"

Sirius was at the bed next to Peter's and rummaging through the trunk. "Sorry, Potter, but it looks like-...Oh unicorn turds!" He picked up a pair of underwear that he didn't recognize. James went over and snatched them out of his hand.

"This is mine! That means I get the window!" The messy-haired boy stuck his tongue out and Sirius huffed moving to the other side of the room.

"Well if you like the window side that much then you can just stay there all the time! In fact..." He pulled out his wand, went over to the bathroom door, and waved it once saying, "_Tractus Scindo."_ He then pointed his wand at the floor as what looked like red ink spouted from the top. Sirius began to draw a line with the ink, making a pathway to the bathroom and then drawing a line between the two sets of beds, cutting the room perfectly in half. He left a small space in front of the door.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"And how did you know how to do it?" Remus asked, impressed.

"It's a Territory Splice. My mom uses them so much around me that it's like second nature. She's always trying to keep me out of her stuff. It marks the boundaries of the room. No one is allowed to cross over to the other side," Sirius explained.

"What happens if you do?" Remus got up curiously and stepped towards the line.

"No, Remus don't-!" But the warning came too late. When his hand made it above the line there was a flash of light and a zapping sound. Remus jumped back with a yelp and clutched his hand to his chest.

Peter looked from the line to Sirius and back again with eyes full of terror. Even James looked wearily at the border. "Alright. At least I know there's no chance of you coming over here and charming my stuff or hexing me in the middle of the night."

"You're such a prat. Like I would waste my time pursuing you." Sirius jumped onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed around him. A second later his head peeked back out through the opening. "Oh, by the way Remus, sorry about your hand."

"Yeah...thanks." Remus went back to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas, then headed over to the bathroom to change, careful to avoid the red line.

"Come on, Pete. Let's get to sleep early so we can get in the bathroom first tomorrow, before Black can get his germs all over it," James said as he was walking away.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Came Sirius's muffled reply.

After Remus was changed, he made his way back to the bed. As he laid down trying to get to sleep, he thought over all the events of the day. He couldn't believe that he had actually made it into Gryffindor, after all of his worrying. And not only that, but he had found a friend who wound up in the same House. To think, that if it hadn't been for his mother's mistake with the time, he might not have met Sirius at all.

His mother! In fact, both of his parents! In all the excitement he had forgotten that he hadn't said a proper goodbye to them. And they were probably rather worried since they didn't see him actually get on the train. He resolved to write to them as soon as possible to let them know he had arrived safely.

Slowly but surely he drifted into sleep, dreaming about the possibilities of the next day.


	4. The First Day of Classes Part 1

Hey, hey, hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter :D So, school isn't exactly being nice but I'm going to try to get a chapter up at least once every two weeks until May, when I'll be FREEEEEEE! XD So for now, here is another random update. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because your reviews make me happy and I haven't got any really T.T And as always, love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>"...ius...Sirius!" Someone was shaking him from his deep sleep.<p>

"Huh? Wa'isit? Five more minis..." Sirius mumbled with his face buried in the pillow.

"You really should get ready for breakfast, Sirius. You want to have time to actually chew your food before class." The voice speaking to him sounded familiar, but not who he usually expected in the morning. Prying his eyes open and sitting up, the room swam into view. The wall-sized window across from him was letting in the early morning sun, causing him to squint. But his room had never had such a large window before. Not to mention the extra three beds, all lined with scarlet sheets and covers, and curtains hanging around them.

Then he looked up into the face of his new friend Remus and remembered that he wasn't at home at all. _Thank Merlin!_ "Rem?" He pushed himself up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"About seven."

"UGH!" Sirius flopped backwards and put the pillow over his face. "This is a ridiculous hour to be awake!"

"Well you better get used to it. This is how it's going to be from now on." Remus's rubbing-it-in tone coupled with the fact that he was exhausted made Sirius want to punch something. Nevertheless, he sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. "I'll wait for you if you like."

"You don't have to. I won't be that long. I'll catch up." Sirius gathered his uniform and robes from his trunk and started to go to the bathroom. However, he had forgotten about the line on the floor and stepped towards it without looking down.

"Sirius!" Remus grabbed his shoulders from behind at the last second and pulled him backwards, causing both of them to topple over, Remus winding up under Sirius.

Sirius was ready to be cranky but then realized that Remus had been trying to help. "Thanks for the save. But we've got to stop doing this," he said, sitting up and flipping around so that he was facing the tawny-head beneath him. Just then, the door to the room opened and James walked in.

He looked at the two boys in disgust. "I should have known that freaks like you two would be into _that_ sort of thing."

"Can it Potter. It was an accident. What are you doing here anyway?" Sirius said, quickly getting up off of Remus and giving him a hand to get up.

"It's none of your business. And anyway, I don't believe that bull for a minute. I'm watching you Black. Stay away from me." James pointed to his eyes, then to the boys, before opening his trunk and digging through it.

Sirius growled and stormed off the to the bathroom, this time being careful to avoid the line. James found what he was looking for and left the room again, with one last quick glare at Remus.

After a minute, Sirius emerged dressed and ready to go, and the two of them made their way down to the Great Hall. Once there, they went to the Gryffindor table and started to load their plates. Neither Remus nor Sirius saw Lily, but they shrugged it off, figuring she just hadn't made it down yet.

The boys sat together and started loading up their plates with breakfast food. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausages. Everything was hot and delicious, and both of them remarked on how they hadn't had a better morning meal in years.

Suddenly, owls started swooping into the Hall, perching in front of students to give them packages and letters, then leaving. A large regal looking owl with sleek black feathers and yellow slitted eyes flew over to Sirius and extended its leg. Attached to it was a red envelope that looked as though it had been overstuffed.

"Oh no...A Howler." Sirius started to get up but the owl clutched his arm with its talon. He hissed in pain as the claws dug through the fabric into the skin. The owl stuck its other leg out and shook it, trying to dislodge the letter.

"What's a Howler?" Remus asked. Sirius reluctantly pulled the letter from the bird's leg and resumed trying to get up, but the owl did not dislodge from his arm and started flapping in the opposite direction, pulling him to stay in the Great Hall.  
>"Get off, you retched thing!" Sirius cried, shaking his arm violently, but the bird held on strong. "Bloody hell!"<p>

The scarlet envelope started shaking in his hand, threatening to burst. Many of the surrounding students had started to get up vacate the area, knowing what a Howler would entail. Sirius threw the letter into the air just as it exploded with a shrill cry of, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

The entire Great Hall was silenced and turned to the floating letter. Only the sound of the owl's flapping wings remained, though it needn't have continued as Sirius was struck completely motionless at the sound of his mother's screaming voice. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVER! DISGRACING THE FAMILY NAME BY BEING IN GRYFFINDOR! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME! YOUR FATHER WILL DEAL WITH YOU PROPERLY, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN TRAITOR!"

Then it stopped and the echo bounced around the Great Hall before finally silencing. The paper fell to the table and burned up in flames. The owl finally freed Sirius's arm and flapped out of the Great Hall. No one spoke. Remus was shocked by the entire ordeal, and part of him felt that that voice was familiar, as if he had just heard it recently, though certainly not yelling as it had been then.

Sirius's face burned in shame and he bowed his head low. He hadn't thought he would have to deal with his mother's wrath until he returned home for the summer (he was definitely not going home during the holidays if he could help it). But now, not only did he have to be reminded that his safety was only temporary, he was embarrassed in front of the entire school. They would probably think he was some kind of Muggle hater now.

He heard someone quietly snickering and knew it would have to be James Potter. And he could guarantee that the Slytherins were gloating and saying he got what he deserved. This only made Sirius bend lower towards the table to try to hide as best as he could.

Finally someone broke the silence. Footsteps approached him and Professor McGonagall's voice shouted through the Hall. "Now, now, everyone back to your breakfast! Are you alright, Mr. Black?" Sirius merely nodded once. "Well, if anyone bothers you about this later be sure to let me know and I will deal with them."

"Yeah, sure..." She stood there for a moment, with a hesitant hand out towards him, but she saw that she would get no more of an answer from the boy. She then made her way back to the teacher's table, reprimanding students along the way.

Noise slowly rose back to its usual volume as everyone resumed the meal and their conversations. Sirius sat back down at his spot with his head down, rubbing his arm where the owl had clutched him. Remus turned to him, trying to think of something to say, but before he could two identical heads suddenly appeared over both of his friend's shoulders. "That was brilliant, mate!" said one.

"And here I thought that we'd be the ones to get the first Howler of the year. You didn't even give us the chance!" the other exclaimed. They both stepped back and Sirius turned around on the bench to face them.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. Fabian...," the first started.

"...and Gideon Prewett," the second finished.

"At your service," both finished, bowing.

"And if we heard correctly..." Fabian said.

"Your name is Sirius Black?" Gideon asked.

"Uh...yeah."

"Great to meet ya!" Fabian and Gideon each took one of his hands in both of theirs, and shook vigorously causing Sirius to wobble. Remus chuckled which caused them to turn to him.

"This your friend?" Fabian asked, jerking a thumb at Remus.

"Um..." Sirius turned back to the boy next to him, suddenly fearful. But Remus simply smiled and nodded shyly. Sirius's shoulders dropped in relief.

The gingers took both of his hands and shook with the same vigor. "Good to meet ya'!"

"What's your name?"

"R-Remus Lupin," he said while his whole body was being shaken through his arms.

"Excellent! I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine!" Fabian and Gideon let go and grinned identically at the two of them.

"And now if you don't mind..."

"We're going to go back and finish eating."

"See you in class!" they finished together and then with another bow they walked back up the table to where they were sitting before.

"Well...they were interesting," Remus commented.

"Yeah..." Sirius turned back to his breakfast and tried to eat, but he felt something welling up inside of him. "Uh, Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Th-thanks...you know, for sticking by me." Sirius felt something like a blush creep up his cheeks. He didn't know what was more embarrassing: the Howler or the fact that he was being sentimental.

"Um, yeah of course. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah!" The pureblood then brightened considerably, back to his regular self. "Anyway, I wonder when we're going to get our class schedules."

As if on cue, the Heads of Houses stood from the professor's table and started down the rows, handing schedule cards to each of the students. Once Sirius and Remus had theirs, they eagerly looked them over together.

"Let's see what we've got. First up is Potions! And oh joy, with Slytherin." Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"In case you haven't noticed, Slytherins don't like me. So I don't want to be stuck in a room with them. And that Severus Snape kid is in there too."

"He's not so bad." Though Remus had to admit that he was a bit strange. How did one's hair become so naturally greasy like that? But that had nothing to do with his personality.

"He automatically assumed I would be a slimy snake like him." It became obvious to Remus that anyone who judged Sirius was immediately on his black-list (no pun intended). "Anyway, after that is Charms with Ravenclaw. And then History of Magic, which sounds like a snorefest."

"I'll bet. I heard the professor is an old ghost who just drones on nonstop," Remus said, remembering what his parents had told him about their own experiences in Hogwarts. "Let's see...right before lunch break is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sounds fun. Then after that is-"

"Ooo! Flying lessons!" Sirius nearly bounced out of his seat in excitement. "I've always wanted to fly a broom. My mum said I would wind up destroying something valuable of hers." Sirius paused with a finger to his chin. "She was probably right, but that's not the point."

Remus chuckled thinking that Howlers from Mrs. Black were going to be a regular occurrence from now on. "Herbology with Hufflepuff. Transfiguration after that."

"What's the last class?"

"Astronomy with Ravenclaw, but that's only Wednesdays at midnight. Otherwise there's dinner and curfew is 10 in the common room." Remus folded his schedule card and put it in the pocket of his robes.

"Sounds like a good line-up to me, save for the few classes we have with the dungeon dwellers," Sirius said, doing the same to his card. "I never thought I would be this excited to sit and listen to a teacher. I used to have a tutor when I was younger for basic stuff, but she was so boring! Not to mention when I made mistakes she used to have me dust the house as punishment. I'll bet Mumsy dear put her up to that."

"That sounds terrible. My parents taught me everything I know so far."

"And I'll bet when you did something wrong they didn't make you clean for them." Remus didn't say anything, not sure what he could say. "I thought not. Oh well. The happenings of the House of Black." Sirius shrugged and took another strip of bacon.

When the two had finished eating, they headed back up to their dorm, got their books and cauldrons, and went back down to find the dungeons. They had to ask a few upperclassmen on the way, but they were eventually led to the right set of stairs and descended below the the first floor to the bottom level of the castle.

Once down there, it was easy to find the Potions room. There was a crowd of first year snakes and lions waiting outside the door for class to begin. Remus and Sirius took a place near the back of the group and a moment later Lily stepped over with Severus.

"Hey boys!" she said.

"Hello Lily," Remus said. "We missed you at breakfast."

"Oh...Well I was there. Just...sitting far away from you." The redhead chuckled and turned slightly pink. "Anyway, are you ready for our first real class in magic?"

"Well, Potions isn't really magic. It's more like cooking," Sirius said, earning a glare from Severus.

"Potions is just as much magic as anything else," the Slytherin retorted. "It's a special kind of magic to be able to complete a potion perfectly. Absolute preciseness is needed or any amount of horrible things could happen."

"Right..." Sirius looked to Remus and raised his eyebrows. Remus shrugged. Just then, the door opened and a large man stepped out.

"Ah yes, hello! My first class of the day. Come in, come in, and welcome to first year potions!" He gestured the kids through the doorway and then went to the front of the class to take his spot. "My name is Horace Slughorn, though you Slytherins know that already. And you will of course call me _Professor_ Slughorn."

The students shuffled inside and took places at the tables lined up in the room. Sirius noticed how all the Slytherins and Gryffindors sat on opposite sides of the room, except for Lily and Severus who took the last row table on the left side together.

Remus and Sirius sat in the middle on the right side and pulled their books out of their cauldrons. Slughorn began to write instructions and ingredients on the blackboard with his wand. When he finished he turned to the class with a sort of jolly air.

"Well, let me give you a bit of a rundown on how this course is going to go for the year. You will come in and I'll have written the assignment for the day on the board. You will begin immediately and attempt to finish by the end of the class. If you should require help, you may work with your classmates or ask me if you're really stuck in a rut.

"Today we'll be making a simple potion, the cure for warts. You'll find the list of ingredients here and if you are missing anything, there are extra supplies in the back closet behind my desk. Make sure you follow the directions with the utmost precision and there will be no need to call Madam Pomphrey for...disaster recovery.

"You have an hour to complete your potions, then please put them into a phial labeled with your name and place them on my desk for grading. If you finish early, please begin to read the first chapter of your book, which will be your homework. You may begin."

Remus and Sirius set to work on their potions. It proved to be much more difficult than they had thought and within a few minutes the two were working together in one cauldron to try and finish their brew.

Halfway through the class, two students stood and walked to the front of the room with filled phials. Everyone looked up in shock to see that not just one, but two of their classmates had actually completed their assignment already, when they were having so much trouble.

Slughorn looked up from his book when he heard the sound of glass being set on the table. "Finished already?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, sir," one of the pair said.

"Are you sure you did everything right? And that you didn't rush through just to finish?" He eyed their glasses as if afraid they were going to do explode.

"Why don't you test them and find out?" the other challenged.

The entire class watched as Slughorn cautiously picked up one of the phials. He turned it over in his hand and examined the color, shook it to examine the consistency, then opened the top. He wafted the fumes of the contents to his nostrils and inhaled deeply. He then went through the same process with the other. "Well, no problems there. Let's see if it actually works."

The professor took out his wand and waved it at his hand. A small patch of bumps appeared on the back. Then he took the potions and poured the contents of one on some of the warts and the other on the rest. There was a silence in the room as everyone waited to see if the cure worked. After a moment there was a bubbling on Slughorn's hand and a sizzling sound. Then the warts imploded and the skin on the back of his hand became smooth and unblemished.

"Why, I don't believe it! This must be the best work any of my first year students have ever done in all my years of teaching! Well done, very well done. Eh, what are your names?"

"Lily Evans, sir."

"Severus Snape."

"Ah, yes. Lily, Severus. You keep up this kind of work and you will pass my class with flying colors." Slughorn stepped around his desk and put his hands on their shoulders, spinning them to face the class. "These two are an example to all of you, and on top of it all they come from two different Houses. That just proves that anyone can become a great Potions Master. You may sit down now."

As Lily and Severus returned to their seats, James grabbed the former's wrist. "Nice job, Lily. I'll bet that slimy Snivellus was cheating off of you and that's how he finished at the same time."

"Potter, get off of me! You're such a git. Severus doesn't need to cheat off of me. In fact I only finished with his help. And you look like you could use some yourself." James turned back to his cauldron letting go of Lily and yelped when he realized that it was overflowing a green, sticky mess. Peter started to whimper and back away while Slughorn raced over to stop the flow. Severus smirked as he walked past and the two continued to the back of the room.

Sirius and Remus eventually completed their potion as well, with a few minutes to spare. They spent the rest of that time cleaning up their cauldrons and hoping that their potion was at least good enough to pass.

"I'm sure it was fine. At least we didn't have any problems like Pot-head," Sirius said.

"True, very true," Remus agreed. "You're actually pretty good at this, even though it's like cooking. I suppose that makes you girly." Sirius stuck his tongue out at the teasing.

Slughorn dismissed the class and the two headed with the rest of the Gryffindor first years to their next one. The Charms classroom was located on the main floor of the castle, near one of the towers which Remus assumed was the Ravenclaw tower since his mother had told him that the Ravenclaw Head of House was also the Charms teacher.

When Sirius and Remus approached, the Ravenclaws were already standing outside. The former peered around at the other first years and spotted the strange girl from the night before who had be sorted first (_Amanda was it?_ he thought) standing by herself away from the rest of her Housemates. She didn't look too bothered by her isolation, however, and busied herself studying the intricate designs on the stair railing nearby.

Before Sirius could say anything about her to Remus, a tiny man bustled up to the group of lions and ravens. "Oh terribly sorry, I should have left the door unlocked. Please do enter. _Alohomora!_" The man waved his wand at the door and a clicking sound was heard. He turned the knob and the door opened.

"That is just one of the many spells you will learn in my class. Come, come, let us begin to learn the fascinating world of Charms." The students filed into the room. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors mixed together in their seating, being much more friendly to one another than they had with their 'favorite' House in the class before.

The room was large and rounded with the desks lining one wall and a large space in the center where the professor would teach. There was a raised platform in the middle to give the short man some height. Sirius watched as the loner girl from the other House went to the far side of the room and sat looking intently at the professor.

"Well now, welcome to Charms class! You Ravenclaws will already know, but I must reintroduce myself for the sake of the Gryffindors. I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Master. I will be your Charms professor from now until you leave this school in seven years.

"Charms is probably the most common magic. For those of you who are Muggle-born and have ever seen what they call a 'magician' these spells are usually what they use to create their illusions. Charms can range from simple hexes and jinxes to complex spells of all sorts. You will find that when you become legal witches and wizards that this will be the kind of magic you use most in your everyday life.

"Today we are going to practice one of the easiest of all charms, the levitation charm. There is both a wand movement and an incantation needed to properly use the spell. Please watch as I make one of these feathers float." Flitwick took a feather out of a large bag and placed it on the ground. Then he swirled his wand around once and gave his wrist a flick while saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The plume began to lift into the air and hovered about a foot above the head of the professor. Many of the students made sounds of awe. "So long as you concentrate, the feather, or whatever object you are floating, will continue to hover. But when you break concentration..." Flitwick looked away and the feather immediately fell to the floor. "It will drop. Make sure that until you are more skilled in magic that you do not try to levitate objects that are fragile, lest you accidentally break them.

"Now, you will each be given a feather. As soon as you have yours you may begin to practice." Flitwick proceeded to levitate a feather to each student in the room. When Sirius and Remus had theirs, they immediately began to swish and flick.

There were a few moments of frustrated wand movements and attempts at correctly pronouncing the spell before some feathers could be seen floating above tables. Professor Flitwick was bustling around the room to each student who had succeeded in their task and offered advice and compliments. "Not such a hard flick, Longbottom." "A little more emphasis on the _leviosa _and it will go higher next time!"

Sirius was beginning to get annoyed that his feather was still sitting on the desk. "_Wingardium leviosa_!" he shouted and swished at the thing violently.

"Sirius, you're being too rough," said Remus who had already gotten his feather to float rather early on. He took Sirius's wand hand and moved it himself. "Say the incantation while I move your hand."

"I don't see how that will make a difference," Sirius said. But sure enough with Remus's guiding, his feather had started to lift slightly. His friend gave him a smile and one raised eyebrow. In return, he stuck out his tongue, and decided to blow Remus's feather across the room.

"Sirius! Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't like it when people beat me in stuff."

"Well, you can go get it then!"

"Ok, ok." Sirius made to get up and retrieve the plume. But before he could move out of his seat, the feather flew right back over to Remus and landed softly in front of him.

Remus turned toward Professor Flitwick to thank him for returning his feather, but he found that the little man was currently in a deep discussion with one of the other students, facing the complete opposite direction. Sirius noticed this as well. Puzzled the two of them scanned the room for their secret helper until Remus's eyes locked with the loner Ravenclaw girl. She still had that uninterested look on her face, but when she saw that he was looking her way, she gave a small smile and returned to her work.

"Sirius...did she?"

"No. She's only a first year too. No one is that good." But as the boys continued to watch, they saw that she was lifting not only her feather, but also her books, and moving them around in crazy patterns with an almost lazy look on her face. The students around her wore looks of annoyance. Mumbles of 'What a show off' were heard across the room, though they still watched, impressed.

Eventually Flitwick noticed this girl's talent and made his way over to her excitedly. "My dear, that is quite astounding! This is the kind of ability expected of a third year, perhaps higher. Ah, but I shouldn't be surprised. Your uncle was just as gifted in the art of Charms."

The girl nodded and stopped levitating her items. She didn't cast another spell for the rest of the class and instead started to read her Charms book. Remus and Sirius both agreed that she must have been skipping ahead to a harder chapter.

"She's pretty weird, but not too bad looking you know. What do you think? Bet she fancies you," Sirius teased after class was over, elbowing Remus in the ribs.

"How could she fancy me when we don't even know each other? And yes, she is pretty in a weird way."

Remus turned and watched her walk the other way. He had to admit, there was something intriguing about that girl. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, call it werewolf instinct, that there was something important about her. But he shook the thoughts away and concentrated on memorizing the way from Charms to his next class.

Looking on his schedule, Remus and Sirius found that their next destination was History of Magic. They rolled their eyes to each other, knowing it was going to be quite boring. However, most of the other Gryffindors were full of excitement and chatting about the other Houses and their experiences in their first two classes.

"How about those Slytherins, eh, Fabby? Seems like they don't know how to make any other faces than sneering or gloating."

"One of them tried to trip me as I went to hand in my potion!"

"The Ravenclaws seem nice, but they're so much faster at working out how to perform charms."

The group soon arrived at the classroom and took their seats, waiting for the professor to arrive. A few moments later he materialized through the back wall. The ghost moved towards his desk and opened a large book that was already sitting in the middle.

"My name is Professor Binns and this is History of Magic. Please copy notes as I speak because everything I say will be on a test sometime during the year," Binns said in a monotone. There was a shuffling sound as students pulled out parchment and quills to take notes. Professor Binns looked down at the book, cleared his throat, and began to lecture. "Magic has been recorded in history as far back as..."

It wasn't long before Sirius found his mind drifting. Professor Binns's unchanging voice combined with the fact that he just wasn't interested in any of this nonsense made it very hard to pay attention. He soon found himself staring blankly into space and just letting himself go wherever his mind wanted.

Of course he wasn't the only one. All around the room, the Gryffindors' heads were drooping, their eyes were unfocused, and they were barely copying anything down. Even Remus was having a hard time staying awake.

After an hour of everyone catching up on their sleep, the Gryffindors headed toward their Defense Against the Dark Arts class before lunch.


	5. The First Day of Classes Part 2

HEY YOU GUYS! Guess who's out of school? That's right! It's me! :D:D:D:D:D

Yes, my semester is FINALLY over which means that I can get into a regular update schedule. And I can actually continue writing so that I stay ahead of my updates. I can already tell this summer is going to be AWESOME!

Anyway, there are a few other things I want to do. First and foremost, COL232 and I will be continuing **The Moon That Guides Them. **I'm very sorry that it fell behind but I was very busy and had some writer's block. But I promise it will be back and swinging very soon :D

The next thing that I really want to do is revise **Sailor Moon: Destiny**. I know that a lot of people love it and it has gotten the most views and reviews of all of my stories, but I just took a Creative Writing Workshop this semester and it really got me into the mood to revise. I think if I use the things that I learned it'll be even better. But unlike my **Sailor X** story, I'm probably going to start the revision as its own story and leave the original because it's kind of my legacy. XD So yeah expect that soon.

Finally, I'm going to start trying to pull together the sequel I planned for **Sailor X. **The problem is that I have this whole mish-mosh of ideas and things that I want to include but I just can't seem to make them come together and make sense. Plus I keep changing my mind and second-guessing. It's just a mess right now. But I do have some chapters ready and a very basic idea of a plot line so now that school is over I can focus on it more so that it finally becomes a coherent story.

Alright, I think that's all I needed to announce. As per usual, please enjoy this chapter and please, please, please, please, review because it makes me happy and happy authors are good at writing and updating ;D Loooooove ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>When the first years stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the first thing that Remus saw was a photograph of a werewolf hanging on the wall. He stopped in front of it and felt his chest tighten.<p>

The creature looked ferocious with abnormally long teeth and fur bristling on end. It snarled at each person as they passed it trying to find a seat. It was standing over something that resembled a body, but it was hard to tell because it was quite mutilated. Something about the wolf looked familiar, maybe the shape of the snout or the stripes on its pelt, but Remus couldn't be sure why.

"Interested in werewolves?" Sirius asked, breaking his reverie. Remus jumped and turned to look at his friend.

"N-no. This picture is just...How do you know it's a werewolf?"

"You can tell by the puffy tail. My governess made me read a whole book on Dark creatures so I know a little bit about them." Remus turned back to the picture and watched as the miniature werewolf devoured the carcass in front of it. He swallowed. _That could be me._

"You ok, Rem?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Remus lied. He shook his head as he and Sirius found a seat.

The professor, a skinny balding man who seemed to be perpetually blinking, steeped in front of the class. "Hello, students. I am Professor Aguamorte. I noticed as many of you came in that you paused to take in my photograph on the wall there." Everyone turned back to the moving picture. "That was the night I was almost killed. I had been for a stroll in the park when I heard something snarling and the sound of gurgling, only to come upon this werewolf eating this person, who I still have not learned the identity of.

"Now, I was fortunate enough to have my camera with me. There are not many photos of werewolves out there. But when the flash went off, I had been spotted. That might be the reason why there aren't many photos of werewolves." Aguamorte started laughing but none of the students joined. His laughter dissolved into a sigh, then he cleared his throat. "Right. Well, the point is, how did I make it out alive to stand in front of you today?

"The answer is Defense Against the Dark Arts. I used my knowledge to distract the beast-" Remus winced at that word. "-so that I could escape. Defense is not just about spells; it's about knowing what the best way is to protect yourself against any Dark situation. Whether it be a werewolf or just a few hexes, Defense Against the Dark Arts has the answer.

"Now obviously we are not going to start with Defense against magical creatures. Today we will being small with the Disarming Charm and the Shield Charm. I'd like you to pair up and then I will show you how to perform the charms."

When the students were paired, Aguamorte demonstrated the two charms. "Now I want one of your pair to shoot the Disarming Charm and the other to try and block it with the Shield Charm. The Shield Charm is a little difficult so you may not get it at first, but keep trying and you will eventually cast it with no trouble at all."

Remus and Sirius stood facing each other three feet apart. "Are you ready, Rem?" Sirius asked, flourishing his wand.

"Yeah," Remus said. He held up his wand and tried to focus on casting the Shield Charm but his eyes kept straying to the photo. He was just like that werewolf: a monster that would eat any living thing it came in contact with. How could he be trusted in a school full of kids?

"_Expelliarmus!_" The red stream of light shot at him before he could do anything and he felt his wand slip out of his hand and fly toward Sirius.

"Remus! You're supposed to do the Shield Charm!" His dark-haired friend picked up the wand and brought it back over to him.

"Sorry...I'm just distracted. Thanks." He took the wand and shook his head. _Come on, Remus, focus._

Sirius went back to his spot and got ready to cast another Disarming Charm. "Ready for real this time?"

"Yes." But as he tried to think about creating the shield, his mind wandered back to the photograph. _I'll bet a Shield Charm wouldn't stop me._

"_Expelliarmus!_" Again Remus couldn't produce a Shield in time, but Sirius had missed him and shot James who was standing behind him. The messy-haired boy's wand floated to Sirius's open hand.

"Who did that?" James cried, turning. When he saw Sirius his eyebrows immediately pointed south. "Get your dirty Dark hands off my wand, Black!"

"It was an accident, Potter. I wouldn't take your wand if all I had to choose from was that and a feather to defend myself." Sirius threw the wand at James who caught it and promptly wiped it on his robes.

"I'm the one who needs defending against you! Why don't you go join your Slytherin buddies over there? You all shouldn't even be allowed to take this class. You'll just use what we learn here to get the better of us." By now the class had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Why you-" Sirius was about to rush over to him but was held back by Professor Aguamorte. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, is there a problem?"

James looked up at the teacher. Earlier he had looked harmless, but something in his eyes now made him seem formidable. The pureblood glanced at the picture of the werewolf on the wall and then back again at him.

"No, Professor," he said with a nervous gulp.

"Good. Continue then, please," Aguamorte commanded, with too big of a smile. When James turned back to Peter, the professor knelt down beside Sirius. "Are you alright Mr. Black?"

Sirius looked at the Gryffindors who turned away, then at the Slytherins who turned up their noses. "Yeah," he replied, bowing his head.

Their professor cocked his mouth to one side. "Alright. Well, get back to practicing then. Your Exeplliarmus was looking pretty good. Why don't you two switch now?"  
>As Professor Aguamorte walked away, Remus stepped over to Sirius. In the heat of the confrontation he had forgotten all about the werewolf picture.<p>

"You know, Sirius, you can't have fights every time you see each other."

"It would be nice if Pot-head didn't start them all the time. Come on, let's just keep practicing." He took out his wand again and Remus took his place three feet back.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" But nothing was produced by Sirius's wand, and it flew from his hand to Remus's. "Hey, no fair! Nothing happened."

"You need to be sharper with your swish," Remus explained, throwing his wand back. "Try it again."

"_Protego!_" A green spark came out of Sirius's wand tip, but nothing more. "This is annoying. Let's go back to you doing the Shield Charm. You didn't get to try it yet."

"You can't just skip something because you can't do it yet. You never know when you might need it."

"I'll practice it later, I promise. Now get ready."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

After practicing for the remainder of the class period, Remus and Sirius made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat with Lily, Fabian, and Gideon, and the five of them chatted about their classes so far.

Remus couldn't help but notice that at the Ravenclaw table, the girl who had rescued his feather earlier was still by herself. He wondered if maybe he should go over and say thank you, but before he could, Sirius took him by the wrist and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius, what-"

"Flying lessons, Rem! I can't wait to try a broom!"

"Ahaha...Yeah." The werewolf's heart did a backflip. The thought of being hundreds of feet in the air with only a thin wooden stick to hold him up wasn't very appealing.

The two boys went into a courtyard where a witch with a whistle round her neck was standing in front of a line of about twenty brooms. Just the sight of them made Remus dizzy.

Sirius was feeling quite the opposite. He wanted nothing more than to soar off into the stars with the wind blowing through his hair. The ultimate freedom.

"I'm so excited! My mother can't stop me here," he said, elbowing Remus hard in the ribs.

"Yeah...It's gonna be great."

"You ok, Rem? You've been acting funny."

"Fine. I'm just fine," he said, forcing a toothy smile. He only hoped his shaking didn't give him away.

The witch with the whistle greeted the students as they entered the courtyard. "Hello, hello. Please go stand next to a broom, but do NOT pick it up yet. We will go over the proper technique together once everyone has arrived."

Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet and his fingers twitched at his sides. He didn't care that these brooms were older than his grandmother and probably just as slow, he wanted to be in the air. Remus, meanwhile, was trying to distract himself from the thought that he would be off the ground in a few minutes.

Once everyone from Gryffindor House was in the courtyard, the witch in front of them blew her whistle to quiet them down. "Alright, students. Welcome to your first flying lesson. I'm Madam Hooch and I'll be teaching you the basics of flight for the rest of this year.

"Now first things first. The proper way to lift and mount your broom. First, put your hand out at arms length in front of you." The pupils complied. "Good, very good. Now make sure your hand is directly over the broomstick and command it to come up, like so." She stepped over to her own broom and demonstrated.

There was a chorus of 'up's from the first years as they called their brooms to their hands. Remus could feel a slight vibration in his broom when he closed his fingers around the handle, and he shuddered.

"Alright. The next thing you want to do is mount your broom. Swing a leg over the handle so that there is one on each side. Make sure it's facing the correct way, Mr. Prewett. Yes, I know your name, I've already heard about you two from your sister. Ok, now you just kick off like so."

Madam Hooch scuffed her heel against the ground and began to rise in front of them. The students below stood open-mouthed and eager to begin themselves.

"Now you may hover or move around a bit but no one is to go higher than the roofs of the walkways over there, understood? I'll be watching." As Madam Hooch descended many of the students did the opposite and soon they were zooming around the courtyard, racing each other and trying to do tricks.

Sirius kicked off and pulled himself up as high as they were allowed without hesitation. His heart began to race, his palms were sweating, and he was shaking a little, but he loved it. "Come on, Remus! It's amazing!"

Remus looked at the broom under him and gulped. He had to at least give it a try. He kicked off and went about a foot above the ground before he started feeling much the same symptoms as Sirius. He, however, did not experience a mutual feeling of elation from them. Remus flattened himself to the broomstick and clung tightly. "I can't do this!" he whimpered.

When Remus didn't join him higher up, Sirius was about to go back down to him when someone suddenly zoomed by and bumped hard into his shoulder. James Potter turned back to him and smirked.

"That's the last straw, Potter!" Sirius raced after him. They zigged and zagged past other kids, almost knocking into a few. James went higher than they were supposed to but Sirius followed without thinking. Just as he was about to catch up with him, James made a sharp dive. Sirius had no problem following. Flying just seemed natural to him now that he was in the air. He distantly wondered why everyone didn't just fly instead of walk.

James pulled up again so that he was about a foot off the ground and turned around to stick his tongue out at Sirius. The other pureblood was about to shout obscenities at him, when he realized that James was heading straight for the unmoving Remus.

"Look out!"

By the time James saw the petrified werewolf on the broom, he couldn't stop himself and they collided. James fell off his broom and landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Remus, however, had become so rigid that he and the broom moved as one unit.

"Boys, that is enough! Detention to bo-" Madam Hooch was yelling but didn't get to finish before Remus's broom suddenly went berserk and shot off with him still clinging tightly to it. "Oh my!"

Remus couldn't hold back a scream of terror as he was out of control, the broom taking him higher and higher. Sirius, who was still in the air, bolted off after the runaway broom. Remus's broom took them away from the courtyard and around the back of the castle, and Sirius followed without pause.

After chasing Remus's broom as it spontaneously changed directions again and again, Sirius finally managed to catch up with it and fly parallel. "Remus! Get on!" Remus jerked his head towards Sirius's voice, then shook it once. "Come on! I've got you! Everything will be fine!" Sirius reached out while trying to keep his balance on the broom. He lurched as he felt the broom underneath him swerve and grabbed Remus's robes for support. Remus felt his grip on the rogue broom tighten further as he clung to the only thing keeping him from a hundred foot fall.

Sirius steadied himself, still holding onto Remus. Suddenly the rogue broom swerved towards the towers. "Remus! Now would be a great time to let go and get on!" Sirius leaned over, trying to steer their brooms in the other direction, but Remus's resistance was too strong and kept them on the same path.

Remus's eyes darted from Sirius's hand on him, to his broomstick, to the tower they were fast approaching but didn't move. "REMUS!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!" When Remus made no move, Sirius tried to pry the werewolf's hands from the broom. He pulled as hard as he could with one hand while the other gripped his own broom, but he could not make the fingers budge.

Remus could see the tower fast approaching but for some reason his hands would not unclench. "Sirius, I really can't move!"

"Merlin's saggy manboobs!" As the tower loomed ahead, Sirius tried to think of any way to save them. If only there was some way he could protect them from being smashed into tiny pieces. If only he could make a cushion to take the blow. "Wait! I'm a wizard, duh!" Sirius steadied himself on his broom with his legs and let go with his hand to get out his wand. He wrapped his other arm around Remus's torso. "Please dear Merlin let me get it right this time. _Protego!_"

With a swish of his wand, a shimmery green bubble surrounded the two of them and their brooms as they continued on their collision course with the tower.

The boys in the bubble sped toward the tower and bounced hard against the stone. They careened backward and Remus's broom sputtered under him before finally stopping. They hovered for a moment, both breathing heavily.

"Rem...you ok?" Sirius asked as they hovered there. The other boy was stiff and his amber eyes were wide and unblinking, then he slowly thawed into a shaking fit.

"N-n-n-n-never a-g-g-gain," he stuttered.

"Come on, let's get you down." Sirius headed back to the courtyard to the sound of students cheering. He helped Remus off the broom and the other boy got down on his hands and knees trying to slow his breathing.

"Boy..." Madam Hooch started, approaching the pair. Sirius's shoulders raised as he waited for the chastisement. "That was some spectacular flying skill. You'll make a great Quidditch player someday."

"Really? Thank you!"

"What? You're not going to punish him?" James cried, running over.

"Oh, I am. The two of you deliberately disobeyed the boundaries I set for you, and you will both be serving a week of detention. But seeing as he also saved another student with his quick thinking and flying skill, I'm going to give Mr. Black fifty points."

Sirius gave a smug grin to James who's hazel eyes were full of fury. He stormed off to Peter who had been watching from a distance.

"You had better take him to the hospital wing. He's had quite a fright," Madam Hooch said, gesturing to Remus who was still on the ground. Then she looked around at the rest of the class and suddenly marched toward another student. "Mr. Prewett, put yourself right way up this instant!"

"Come on, Rem," Sirius said, gently shaking Remus's shoulder then holding out a hand to help him up. He grabbed Sirius's hand, and felt a searing pain shoot through it, while Sirius felt something scratch at his palm.

"Ouch! What the-Remus!" Sirius turned up Remus's hand to reveal splinters of all sizes lodged in the soft skin. Trickles of blood were making fine crimson rivers down to his wrist. Looking at the other hand, he found the same thing.

Remus looked at his hands and then at Sirius, trying to think of some explanation. He hadn't realized in his panicked state that he gripped the broom handle so hard that it broke. "Uh..."

"Let's go. We've got to get you fixed." They made their way up to the Hospital Wing and were greeted by Madam Pomphrey.

"My stars! What's happened?" Sirius explained about their high flying incident and she tutted. "You boys, when you get your hands on a broom for the first time, you get out of control! Come in, dear. Let me get those splinters out."

The boys entered the room that smelled of healing potions and tea, and Madam Pomphrey sat them on one of the white sheeted beds. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Torpeo_." Remus lost all the feeling in his hands and she started to work on getting the tiny pieces of wood out with a needle and tweezers.

"Go into my office please and bring out the tea tray, will you, dear?" Madam Pomphrey said, turning to Sirius. He did as he was told, retrieving the porcelain tea set and putting it out on the bedside table. "How do you like your tea, Mr. Lupin?"

"Uh, black with two sugars." Madam Pomphrey looked at Sirius who blinked once before realizing that he was supposed to pour out the tea.

"Oh." He made the cup as Remus liked.

"Now if you'll just help him drink it, dear." Sirius held the cup up to Remus's lips and he sipped. It was infused with chamomile and lavender and the perfumey scent wafted into his nostrils. He instantly started to feel calmer as tension released from his body.

They sat there for about half an hour, Remus sipping the tea from Sirius's hands and Madam Pomphrey working out splinters. Finally when the last one was out, she bandaged Remus's hands and then sent them on their way.

As Remus and Sirius made their way to Transfiguration, as they had missed Herbology, Remus said, "Th-thanks...by the way."

"Don't mention it." There was a moment of silence, then Sirius asked, "So how did you get all those splinters anyway? You would have had to break the broom handle."

"Ah...I um...I guess it was just adrenaline?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "People have been said to get extra strength when they are in a crisis situation. They can lift dragons and so other things they couldn't normally do. Like how you could suddenly do that spell."

"I guess that makes sense." Another pause then, "Hey! I could have done that spell if we weren't in mortal danger."

"That's not what it seemed like in Defense earlier." Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and Remus grinned. Luckily for him, Sirius seemed not to be a very prying kind of person.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

"I'm starving!" Sirius said as they left Trasfiguration. "I wonder what they're serving us tonight." He rubbed his hands together and they stepped into the Great Hall. The smell of roast turkey and dressing met them at the door. Fabian and Gideon had were sitting waiting for them at the table.

"Some day, eh mates?" Fabian asked as they sat. "What happened to your hands?" Remus looked down and remembered the bandages. He hid them under the table in his lap.

"James Potter happened. I had one too many run-ins with him today." Sirius looked down the table to where the bespectacled boy was sitting with Peter, Frank Longbottom, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was waving his hand around and talking with a big smile on his face.

"Why don't you two get on?" asked Gideon as he took a turkey leg.

"It's all his fault. I didn't do anything and he accused me of being Dark and all this other rubbish. And that other bloke just goes along with him."

"You mean Peter?" Remus asked. "I don't think that he's doing it on purpose. He seems pretty shy."

"Chances are he just wants a friend and Potty found him first," Fabian agreed. "I'll bet he doesn't agree with what he's doing."

"Well, that's stupid. If he doesn't agree then he should just tell him so." Sirius hunched his shoulders as he continued eating.

About halfway through dinner, Remus felt like something was missing. Then he realized, "Where's Lily?"

"Good question. I don't see her anywhere." The four boys looked up and down the table until Gideon said, "Look! She's over at the Slytherin table."

"What?" The other three craned their necks to see the other side of the Great Hall where there was a shock of fiery red hair sticking out from the mostly dark-haired Slytherins. Next to Lily was a black-haired boy, who they could only assume was Severus.

"Wow. She's either very brave or completely mental," Fabian said. Just then there was a shout and a flash of light as if someone had shot a curse in her direction. Half the Hall's attention turned to the Slytherin table. Lily jumped up, ready to retaliate, and Severus stood in front of her. The one who sent the hex gave the pair a dark look and his mouth moved but the Gryffindors couldn't hear what he was saying. Severus said something and the older Slytherin lifted his wand again.

Professor Slughorn, seeing the trouble, stood from the staff table and went over. There were some angry looking words at older Slytherin boy. Then he turned to Lily and Severus and spoke to them in what looked like a sympathetic way. Lily grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him towards the Gryffindor table. By now most of the Hall had gone quiet watching, as the two went from one side to the other.

Lily led Severus to the end of one of the benches and new plates materialized in front of them. They began to eat again in silence and slowly the other students returned to their own meals. The older Slytherin looked after them smugly before sitting back down.

"I don't like that Snape kid, but at least he's not letting his House get in the way of his friendship," Sirius said.

"Do you think we should invite them to sit over here?" Remus asked.

"Can't hurt, right?" said Fabian.

"They're already at the table," Gideon added.

Remus got up and walked to the end of the table where the two were sitting. "Um, hello. Did you want to sit with us over there?"

Lily looked up and Remus noticed her emerald eyes were just a bit shinier than usual. "O-oh, Remus. Thank you-"

"We're fine," Severed snapped. Remus felt his face turn pink and he bowed his head slightly.

"Sev..."

"We don't need them, Lily." Severus looked straight at her until she looked into her lap.

"Thank you, Remus. But we'll just stay here for now."

"R-right...Well, I'll see you in the common room then." He turned around and almost ran back to his seat.

"What happened?" Fabian and Gideon asked together.

"Severus didn't want to come over here." Remus glanced back down at the pair who were smiling now. He felt bad that the two of them had to be in different Houses. It must have been much harder since they seemed to know each other ahead of time.

"Ah, who needs them anyway?" Sirius said, having forgotten about James and gaining some of his cheerfulness back. "Let's just enjoy dessert. Brownie, Rem?"


	6. The Girl With The Slightly Glazed Eyes

Alright! Another chapter :D I know it's only been a few days but since it was a while between chapters 4 and 5 I decided that it'd be nice to put up another since it's done and edited as well.

Among all my other announcements last chapter I forgot to say that I was really pretty proud of chapter 5. Before I edited it, it had been very fast paced and the DADA scene didn't exist. One thing that I learned in my creative writing class was that it's important not to rush to get to the action, so as I'm editing I'm trying to slow things down, do less obvious revelations of things, and to expand parts where I have doors open to do so.

That being said, that's the same thing that I did with this chapter. Before I had just glazed over the full moon and now I made it a more important part of the chapter. And the scene with Anjanette was a bit different before too. For this reason, I hope that it's better than it was before and that you enjoy it.

So as always, please read, enjoy, and review. I know you guys are out there reading somewhere because the hit counter does go up. Please review and let me know what you think. I write these stories not only for me but for you guys and your feedback is important. :] Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Remus was more nervous for the coming full moon than he had ever been for any other in his lifetime. Dumbledore had said that he would make provisions, but so far, he hadn't heard anything about them.<p>

What if he had forgotten? What if Remus was left to wait for the arrival of his transformation in his dorm? And when it happened, what if he hurt or killed his roommates? Or worse...bit them.

Of course, his anxiety was even harder to deal with given his current physical state. He was always rather rough in the days before the full moon. He would lose his appetite and was quite exhausted. His senses also seemed to heighten, so that the softest, far away sound would easily reach his ears. This made loud, close sounds unbearable, leading to frequent and persisting headaches.

But perhaps the worst part about this one in particular was that he had no one who understood. His mother had always been there with him, with soothing words, comforting hugs, and distractions. His separation from her made him feel empty inside, adding to all the physical and emotional stress of this time of the month.

There were times he simply wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere far away and cry, not leaving until the full moon was good and done. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that if he skipped any classes, he would never be able to catch up. It was bad enough that he was going to have to miss the next Monday since it was the day after the moon.

And it was for this reason that he found himself at Astronomy Tower at the ungodly hour of 12:00 AM Wednesday night for his first Astronomy class. Professor Sinistra, a slightly tall witch with dark skin and a mystical look in her eyes, let them in and sent them to find a spot for their telescopes.

Remus and Sirius stood next to one another and after a moment the loner Ravenclaw girl came to stand on Remus's other side. She offered a small smile to him when he looked at her and then put her eye to the lens.

Sirius nudged him and gave a wink but he just rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to his own instrument. He just wanted to get the class over with and was in no mood for his friend's ribbing. Another problem he had during the pre-full moon days was that he was rather cranky and liable to snap at the smallest things.

"Some of you may be wondering why you are studying Astronomy as a part of your magical education. It is believed that the cosmos have a lot to do with our magical ability. Astrological signs also play a part, and therefore, you may find your magic more potent during your birth month more than any other time of year. This is due to how the planets and stars align during that month, sending you extra power through their presence.

"Of course, knowing astronomy and being able to map the stars can also help you if you are lost. Muggles used the sky as a guide hundreds of years ago before they had their modern navigation technology. And Astronomy is one of the few subjects that both we in the wizarding world and they still continually study.

"Tonight I would like you to just make a rough sketch of a map of what you see. Eventually we will be more precise about angles and identifying constellations. Try to see if you can find out what any of the stars or constellations are, with or without the help of your books."

Sirius peered through his telescope and focused in on the stars. "It's too bad I'm not out there yet," he sighed.

"What?"

"Canis Major, better known as Sirius. It's only usually out in the wintertime. Actually, my name is an old family name because the Blacks have a thing about naming after stars and celestial stuff," Sirius explained. "If I like anything about my family, it's the names."

The pureblood then peeked again. "Hey, the full moon should only be a few days off. Isn't it nice?"

"Just peachy," Remus growled.

Sirius looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What up your arse?"

"Nothing! I'm just tired and I don't want to be in this bloody tower in the middle of the night when we have classes first thing tomorrow morning and I won't be able to get any sleep!"

"Well. Excuse me for asking." Sirius turned back to his telescope and even moved it a little away from him. Remus felt bad somewhere in the back of his mind, but he really didn't care enough at the moment to apologize. He continued to make his map for the rest of the hour and rushed out the door alone when class was over, back to Gryffindor tower for some rest.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next morning Remus awoke to find that Sirius had already gone to breakfast without him. He sighed, knowing that he had been acting like a git the night before. _You're going to ruin your friendship already if you don't control yourself. _The werewolf took a deep breath and got dressed. On his way down the moving staircase, he tried to think of a good reason to give for his actions.

When Remus reached the Great Hall, the smell of bacon actually made his stomach growl a bit. He stepped in and made his way towards Sirius at the Gryffidor table. The dark-haired boy turned when he heard him approach and Remus attempted a smile.

Sirius tried to keep a straight face to him, but he wound up returning the grin and moved over so that Remus could sit. "I'm really sorry about last night," he said.

"Yeah, I know. You were just overtired." They exchanged another smile before beginning to load up their plates. Remus got himself some bacon and a few hotcakes, while Sirius piled on the sausage and eggs which he devoured in few minutes.

As he was scouting the various bowls and cauldrons for more breakfast, Sirius came upon a cauldron of what looked like mushy oats. "Hey, Rem. What's that stuff?"

"It's porridge. Surely you know what porridge is?"

Sirius shook his head. "What is it? Is it any good?"

"Well, it's not my favorite thing in the world, but it's not awful. It's mostly milk and oats but you can put other things into it like sugar. You've never had porridge before?"

"Nope. My family never eats anything simple like that. Breakfast at home is always some fancy gourmet thing that takes hours to make and tastes gross."

"Well, try it then. Here." Remus took the ladle and scooped some into his dish and it sunk into a little puddle. He then found a bowl of sugar and sprinkled some on top.

Sirius took a spoonful of porridge and brought it up to sniff. It didn't really have an odor that he could detect. He then shrugged and put the spoon into his mouth. He rolled the cereal around with his tongue for a moment, absorbing the taste. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled with his mouth open. With the porridge still in it, Remus thought he looked like he was mid-vomit.

"Ew! Sirius, please close your mouth or swallow."

"This stuff is great! I've never had anything so wonderful before." The pureblood eagerly shoveled more into his mouth. The porridge was hot and creamy and the sugar crunched in his teeth. It was soft and mushy but made him feel like he had been wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

"It's just hot cereal." Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"But that's just it," Sirius said, scooping more from the cauldron. "It's so simple, but so good! I just can't explain it." Remus smiled watching his friend stuff himself with porridge and for a moment, forgot about all his impending transformation.

That is, until Professor McGonagall came over to them. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Mr. Lupin."

"Um, ok." Remus got up and went to follow his Head of House. Sirius scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned at him, but the tawny-head simply shrugged in return, even though he knew full well what was going on.

Dumbledore was standing at the front of the Hall, and when Remus and McGonagall reached him, he said, "Thank you, Minerva. Mr. Lupin, if you would follow me please."

He led Remus around behind the staff table and into a small room off the Great Hall. Madam Pomphrey was already inside which confirmed his suspicions as to why he was brought there.

Once inside with the door securely shut, Dumbledore waved his arm toward Madam Pomphrey. "Mr. Lupin, this is Madam Pomphrey, our Healer."

"We've already met," she said with a smile and nod.

Dumbledore looked at Remus, then his eyes opened a little larger as he seemed to remember something. "Ah yes, Mr. James Potter caused your practice broom to malfunction. I had to oversee his and Mr. Black's detention." He shook his head. "Now, I'm sure you have been wondering about the provisions set up for you regarding this Sunday's full moon."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you have no need to worry. Everything is all set for your transformation. Sunday night, you will go to Madam Pomphrey in the hospital wing before the moon rises. She will then escort you to your hiding place, a small shack in Hogsmeade.

"If you recall my mentioning the Whomping Willow during the opening feast, I must tell you that it was planted there for your benefit. There is a secret tunnel underneath the tree and it leads into your shack. Of course, to get beneath the tree you must tap a knot in its trunk to freeze it."

"I'll show you which one, dear," Madam Pomphrey said.

"In the morning, Madam Pomphrey will come for you and bring you back up to the hospital wing to take care of you for the day."

It seemed like the perfect plan. Remus only hoped that the shack was sturdy enough to deal with a rampaging werewolf. "What will I tell my friends, sir?" he asked.

"Well, that will be up to you. Whatever you think that they will believe will suffice." Dumbledore looked down at him from over the rims of his half moon spectacles. It almost seemed like there was pity in his eyes.

"Don't you worry. Everything will work out in the end," Madam Pomphrey said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Remus did almost feel a little better, but despite the fact that he had the help of Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore, he still felt lonely.

"Well, unless you have any further questions, you are free to go." Remus shook his head and Dumbledore opened the door for him. He left the room and went back to his spot next to Sirius.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"Ah...He just wanted to know a little more about the incident with James," Remus lied.

"Oh. That bloody tosser. He should have gotten more than detention for that," Sirius grumbled turning his attention back to his porridge.

"How many servings of that have you had?" Remus asked.

"About four. Why?"

Remus just laughed until his stomach hurt.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked. Remus stopped in his tracks, trying hard to hold back the violent shivering caused by the full moon's proximity. Turning back to his friend his mind worked up a story. "M-my mother...she's b-been sick. I'm g-going to visit her f-for a day or two."

"Oh." Sirius looked concerned. "I hope she feels better."

"Th-thank you." Remus tried to smile but couldn't force his teeth to stay still long enough so he just gave a jerky nod and turned to leave. He only hoped he hadn't jinxed his mother by using that excuse.

Outside of the common room, Remus continued to try to control his shaking enough to make his way to the hospital wing. When he finally got there Madam Pomphrey was waiting outside the door.

"Oh you poor child. This is a terrible ordeal for you to go through." She put an around him and he felt his knees buckling. "Come in, dear, let's let you lay down for a moment." She led him inside. There were a few other students lying asleep in the beds. "Early term jitters. Happens every year. Suddenly they have stomach bugs and won't sleep in their dorms." Each of the occupied beds had a small bucket next to them but Remus detected no scent of vomit.

Madam Pomphrey brought him to one of the empty beds and he laid back, letting the shivering take him over. His teeth were hitting against each other so hard that he thought they might break.

"Take some of this. It'll calm you down so that your muscles aren't tense before you transform. We'll leave in a few minutes for the Willow, alright?" The Healer handed him a small phial of a pink potion. He carefully brought it to his lips trying not to spill and drank it in one shot. It burned a little in his throat as it went down but his shivering was already lessening.

Remus closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing deeply while Madam Pomphrey was bustling about making sure the other children were alright and still asleep. He started to feel his mind slipping away as the wolf grew closer with every passing minute. Combined with the relaxing potion that he had been given, he could barely keep a hold on reality. Sounds were becoming garbled and when Madam Pomphrey said, "Alright, dear. It's time." he couldn't seem to understand what the words meant.

He felt himself being lifted off the bed and walked out of the hospital wing, though he was not in control of his movements. A blast of cold air hit them and the wolf inhaled the scent of grass and forest, and Remus receded into the shadows for the night.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next time Remus opened his eyes, he was in the hospital wing bed again. He tried to sit up but when the curtains surrounding him multiplied he closed his eyes and fell back against the pillow.

"Madam Pomphrey?"

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Madam Pomphrey's voice floated to his ears and he heard her open the curtains and step in. "I put these up so that no one will see you and wonder how you got your injuries. How are you feeling, dear?"

Remus felt like all his nerve endings were being pricked at once, yet he couldn't say that this was the worst pain he had been in after one of his transformations. In fact, this was probably the best.

"Alright," he whispered through a scratchy throat. "What day is it?"

"It's Monday, dear. Three o'clock." Remus opened his eyes again and looked up into Madam Pomphrey's rosy face.

"Three o'clock?" He coughed into a fist.

"I know, dear. It's been a rough few hours trying to get you up."

"No, not that. That's the earliest I've ever woken up before."

"Oh. Well, then I suppose I should be proud of myself. This is my first time tending to a werewolf after the full moon." Remus smiled as widely as he could manage with his sore facial muscles. "Here, drink this." She handed him a crystal phial with what he recognized to be pain potion. He opened the top and sucked it down.

"Is my homework here?"

"No, I didn't get it. You need to rest, and that includes your mind. The professors know the situation and can wait one day." Much as he was afraid that she was wrong about that, Remus couldn't imagine himself trying to read a textbook, or even lift one for that matter, when he was in this shape.

Madam Pomphrey left his little area and Remus looked down at himself. His arms were wrapped in white bandage cloth and so was his naked torso. He touched his cheek and found a few smaller bandages and a few uncovered cuts that were crusted with scabs already. He had to admit there were a few advantages to lycanthropy, quick healing being one of them. But they could never outweigh the cons.

Remus spent the day between waking and dosing, eating a little bit of the soup that Madam Pomphrey brought from dinner at the Great Hall. By then end of the night he was feeling better, though he was still a little sore in the muscles.

"You're more than welcome to spend the night here, dear," Madam Pomphrey offered.

"No, I think I'll be alright. A good night's sleep and I should be better in the morning." He pushed himself up and searing pain shot through his arms, but he didn't let it show on his face. Gingerly he swung his legs around to the edge of the bed. Standing up took a little more effort, but once on his feet, he felt steady.

"You really are a brave soul, Mr. Lupin. I admire you." Remus blushed and nodded his thanks before grabbing his robes and getting dressed carefully. As he was leaving the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey called after him. "If you need anything later just come back."

Remus returned to Gryffindor Tower slowly and quietly. It was already past curfew and no one was in the halls. He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. It was almost empty, save for a few older students sitting on the couches or at the desks doing homework. He limped past them to the stairs, trying very hard to look like nothing was hurting him.

James, Peter, and Sirius were already inside. James and Peter were playing Exploding Snap on James's bed and Sirius was asleep. When the former two saw him come in, they looked up from their game.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Actually, it looks like something did drag you around a bit. Where have you been?" James said.

"Just visiting my mother. She's not well," Remus replied.

"Like mother like son, I'd say. Never seen someone in such a pathetic state."

Sirius stirred a little, but didn't wake. Remus went over to his trunk to pull out his pajamas trying to ignore the taunts from the other boy.

"You know, you're a strange character. Of course, anyone who would willingly hang out with a Dark wizard is a weirdo. I think I'm going to call you Loopy. Yeah, Loopy Lupin. What do you think of that Pete?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Good one, James!"

Remus was glad that Sirius was sleeping because he was not in the mood to deal with another fight between him and James. He went to the bathroom to change. Luckily James and Peter were ignoring him and playing their game again when he came back out.

Despite the fact that he had slept for most of the day already, Remus was still exhausted. He had barely laid down when sleep again took him.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next few weeks were filled with what seemed like a lifetime of education. The first years were learning more than they ever thought they could have, between new spells, potions, and secrets of the castle. They discovered that there was a Restricted Section in the library where the strangest, and sometimes most dangerous, of books could be found. They heard whisperings of passageways that led out to the village of Hogsmeade, though Remus was sure he was the only one who knew for sure they were there.

During one particularly boring History of Magic class, Sirius decided that there was no way he was going to be able to pay attention. The point of going to Hogwarts wasn't to learn about what's already happened. The point was to look to the future and learn what you can to make new history. Or something philosophical like that. Really he just wanted to do more spells and history was very dull.

Instead of wasting his time just staring at the clock until the period ended, the dark-haired boy decided that he would do something useful. He took out fresh parchment and began a letter to his brother at home.

_Dear Regulus,_

_ First of all, you better start decorating in red and gold for when I come home, because I got into Gryffindor! Though you probably already knew that. I'm sure you heard our dear old mother making a Howler for me. What a pleasant surprise that was (Imagine that my voice is dripping with sarcasm here)._

_ Anyway, I am in the most boring class ever which is why I decided to write to you. I hope that things are ok at home and that you don't miss me too much. I know it must be hard to be separated from such an awesome big brother like myself, but don't worry. Only eight months to go and I'll be home!_

_ So far everything else is great here. You would love it Reg. It's like Heaven on Earth. I can't wait until next year when you can see it for yourself._

_ Actually, there is one thing that isn't so great. It goes by the name of James Potter. Yes, of the Potters that are distantly related to us somehow. Not that I like to think about that. As soon as he knew I was a Black he accused me of being Dark. The nerve. But not all the people are like him. In fact, I made a very good friend on the train. He's a little odd, but I like him. I think we're going to be very close._

_ I had better sign off since class is almost over now. Write back as soon as you can! And I...you know...love you I guess._

_Sirius_

Sirius felt that this was a sufficient letter and folded it up to mail out later. There were a few minutes left in the period when he suddenly remembered that Binns had said that what he was teaching would be on tests. Panicking, Sirius leaned over to peek at Remus's notes, but instead found that he was writing a letter as well. He skimmed it before the other boy noticed he was looking.

_Mum and Dad,_

_ I absolutely love Hogwarts! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The food is delicious, the people are all generally friendly, and I haven't even been worrying too much about my...problem. The first one wasn't so bad. But I really miss you. I wish you were here._

_ I got sorted into Gryffindor, which is really a surprise. But I'm glad because I'm in the same House as my new friend. His name is Sirius Black and we met on the train. He kind of helped me not to miss it._

_ That reminds me, I'm sorry we didn't get to say a proper goodbye, but I couldn't find you once I got to the station and the train was leaving. I also bumped into a scary woman who sidetracked me for a few minutes. So I guess I'll say it now: goodbye. I'll write as often as possible and let you know how I'm doing._

_ I'm just about to head to my next class so I'm going to end it here. I love you Mum and Dad! Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Remus_

"Hey, quit it!" Remus said when he saw Sirius reading the letter. He snatched it up and held it to his chest facing away from him. Just then the class ended and they packed up to move on to the next one.

"Aw, come on, Rem. I'll let you read my letter to my brother." Sirius pulled his letter back out and gave it to Remus to read. When he reached the end, there was a slight blush touching his cheeks.

"You think I'm odd?"

"Ah...no, I meant that like...I don't know." Sirius scratched at the back of his neck.

Remus bowed his head slightly. "It's ok. I am a little strange."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" He stopped and Remus did the same, turning to face him. "I meant that you're different. But a good different. Your parents are magical but you don't know a lot about magic and you didn't care that I'm from a Dark family. That's odd for here, but it's a good odd."

There werewolf looked into his friend's blue-gray eyes and found sincerity. "Did you mean that one part? That you think we'll be close friends?" he asked, a little uncertain.

"Yeah. I mean, we're already pretty good friends now, right?"

They stood in silence and Remus could feel his cheeks heat slightly. It really was lucky that he almost missed the train that day. He smiled warmly and Sirius returned it, then they set off again down the hall.

"So, why'd you mention all that stuff in your letter? I mean, you saw them the first weekend after we were here."

The tawny-headed boy went from smiling and rosy to pale and wide-eyed. "Oh. Um...I was so worried about Mum that I...forgot to tell them things. They told me to write to them since they felt bad that they hadn't really talked much the whole time."

"Oh. And what's that problem that you mentioned?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." He started walking faster.

"Come on, Rem! You can tell me!" Sirius caught up with him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Remus didn't want to make it seem like he was being dishonest when he had just said they would be good friends. He tried to think of something fast. But what?

"Um..." He decided it was best to go with something he was sure Sirius had already noticed. "My...skin problem."

Sirius quickly looked away. "Uh, what do you mean?" he asked trying to pretend that it wasn't completely obvious. He had noticed Remus's skin condition from the first time they met, and how it had gotten worse after he went home that first weekend. He hadn't said anything because he figured that the other boy probably didn't want to talk about it, and now he felt guilty he had asked.

"Sirius, you know what I'm talking about," Remus said, gaining more confidence with this excuse. "I have a rare skin condition where I get these streaks. It's really freaky, and I was afraid that when people saw me...They wouldn't talk to me."

"Remus..." Sirius started, unsure what to say. Then he remembered what his brother had said to him the morning before he left. "No one cares what you look like. I, of all people, am not one to judge because I know how it feels. Anyone who wouldn't talk to you because of that isn't worth talking to anyway."

Remus couldn't help but smile again. His mind briefly flashed back to what James Potter had said about Sirius on the train, and he thought that must have been what Sirius meant by knowing the feeling of being judged. James's words to him echoed in his mind-_ 'He'll probably wind up stabbing you in the back.'_ -and he found himself annoyed by this. James was being unfair in his assumptions. So far Sirius had been nothing but nice and he doubted anything would prove the contrary.

"Thanks Sirius."

"It was your pleasure." Remus raised his eyebrows at him and Sirius just grinned. "Now come on! Let's get Herbology over with." They both chuckled as they made their way side by side to the greenhouses.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

That afternoon during at the start of their lunch break, Sirius and Remus went to the Owlery together to mail their letters. They had to exit the castle and head toward Hagrid's cabin before veering off towards a large set of stone steps.

The Owlery itself was full of feathers, owl droppings, and of course owls of every shape and size. They lined the wall from the floor to the ceiling that stretched at least fifty meters up.

Sirius selected a large barn owl while Remus took a snowy. They tied their letters to the legs of the birds and let them out through the windows. "I just hope that Reg finds this before dear old Mum," Sirius said.

"I have to say I'm surprised you're actually writing to him," Remus commented. "Considering how you talk about your family."

"Regulus isn't like the rest of them. Well, he's not like me either. He's more afraid of our parents than I am so he won't really go against them, but he does actually seem to care about me. I'm hoping that once he gets here and has some time away from them that he breaks out of his shell and can stand up to them more. I'd hate for him to turn out like them..." Sirius stared out the window and watched the two owls becoming smaller and smaller.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He has you as a brother." Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sirius sighed. "You're right. How could you turn our wrong with a brother like me?" Remus rolled his eyes.

Just as they were leaving, someone else passed on their way in. To the boys' surprise, it was the loner Ravenclaw girl. She smiled at them then walked by to a small tawny owl whom she scratched on the head.

Remus stopped midway out the door and watched her attaching a rolled piece of parchment to the owl's leg. "Thank you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She turned around with the owl now sitting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry?"

"T-The feather," he explained. "On the first day of term. Thanks for sending it back to me."

"Oh. No trouble. Funny that you should remember something silly like that." She tilted her head to the side, her half-lidded slightly glazed eyes taking him in.

"Well, it was nice of you." Her violet gaze was a little unnerving but he tried to act normally and smile.

"It was cool that you could do that spell so well too!" Sirius added.

She started to walk towards them. "My uncle is a Charms Master. He showed me how to do stuff, even though I didn't have a wand or anything yet."

"Cool. Name's Sirius Black. This is my mate Remus Lupin." Sirius jerked a thumb at himself then Remus, who gave a small wave.

"Anjanette Harker." She walked over to them and shook their hands. "This is my owl, Selwin." Selwin hooted and flapped his tiny wings.

Sirius, who was standing an inch away from Remus, flicked his friend's hand. Remus looked at him already knowing what he was thinking and shook his head once. Sirius raised his eyebrows and smirked to which the werewolf rolled his eyes again.

"So, Anjanette, do you want to come and eat lunch with us?" Sirius asked.

"Can't. Have to spend it cleaning up the Potions lab. Sort of blew it up yesterday."

"Haha, that was you? Thanks for that. You got us out of class this morning. I think I'm gonna like her." Sirius elbowed Remus in the ribs and the werewolf rubbed the spot. "Anyway, you'll have to eat with us tomorrow."

Anjanette looked from one boy to the other. "Really," she said, her eyes opening a bit more. They nodded and the corner of her mouth twitch up. "Alright."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow then." Sirius slung an arm around Remus's shoulders and turned him around to head back out of the Owlery. Remus looked back and saw Anjanette taking the letter off of Selwin's leg and ripping it up.

The two walked down the stone steps and Sirius poked Remus in the shoulder repeatedly. "How good am I, Rem? I just got you lunch with the girl you fancy. Aren't I amazing?"

"I don't fancy her, Sirius," Remus said. "I don't even know her."

"You know her name, her House, and that she's as bad at Potions as she is good at Charms. That's a pretty good start." Remus looked at him with a frown. "Come on, you have to fancy her. Why else would you remember something silly like her rescuing your feather three weeks ago?"

"Because it was a surprising thing for a first year to be able to do and it was nice. I don't fancy her."

"Sure you don't, Remus. Sure you don't."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

"Get away from her Snivellus!"

James Potter was standing behind Lily Evans and Severus Snape, who were sitting together at the far end of the Gryffindor bench for dinner.

"Sod off Potter, it's none of your business!" Lily said, turning back to her food and trying to ignore him.

"He doesn't belong here, Evans! He's a slimy Slytherin and should be sitting with his own kind." James yanked on the hood of Severus's robes and pulled him up. The dark-haired boy turned to him and pushed his large nose onto James's.

"Don't. Test. Me," he whispered through his teeth.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" James taunted. "Spill some potion on me? That's all you're really good at. You can't even make friends in your own House!"

Sirius, who had been watching and seething, decided to step up. "Hey Potter!" The messy-headed boy whipped around to face him.

"Aw, Blacky. Come to defend your old mate? After all, he must miss you in the dungeons at night." Sirius pushed James back from Severus and almost knocked him into students at the next table.

"You seem to be the only one who has a problem with Severus being here. No one else has said anything, especially not Evans. If anyone is unwanted at this table, it's you!"

James and Sirius glared into each others' eyes daring the other to make a move. But before either drew his wand, the former suddenly jumped and yelped, clutching his backside. He turned to try and look behind him and found that his backside was smoking from a hole in his robes.

"Wha? How? Who?" He looked down in the direction the hex had come from angrily. But instead he found the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the vicinity snickering. Professor McGonagall rushed over a moment later.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I want it to end. Go back to your seats this instant, and not another peep from any of you. Come, Potter, let me fixed your robes."  
>As Professor McGonagall led him away, James turned around and muttered, "This isn't over, Black."<p>

Sirius smirked after his rival, then looked down the table to meet Remus's amber eyes. The dark-haired boy raised his equally dark eyebrows. Remus just shook his head and gestured to the Ravenclaw table where he saw Anjanette. When she saw he was looking at her, she winked subtly. _Yes, I'm definitely going to like this girl._

"That was really nice of you," Lily said, and Sirius looked back at her.

Severus turned away however, and mumbled, "You didn't need to butt in where you don't belong."

"Sev!"

"I could have dealt with it myself. I didn't need help from a blood traitor like you!" Lily recoiled a little and Severus realized what he had said. "Never mind. I'm going to bed." He stalked out of the Great Hall and Lily ran out after him.

"Severus, wait!"

Sirius watched them go before going back to sit down with Remus again. "Once again, you've surprised me. I thought that you didn't like Snape."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Rem. Well, not really, considering the fact that he just called me a blood traitor. That's the last time I do a favor for anyone like _him._"

"He was probably just embarrassed in front of Lily. It's obvious he fancies her."

"You think so? Even if he does, he didn't have to act like a greasy git. I hate to admit it but I kind of like that name that Potter gave him. Snivellus." Remus thought it was kind of mean but didn't say anything.

Sirius tried to get his mind off of the incident, but he couldn't shake the words Severus had said. Blood traitor. Really he should be flattered that the dungeon-dweller had called him that. But it seemed to have struck the wrong chord with him for some reason.

He knew he was different, that he didn't believe in being Dark like his family. And he wasn't the only person in the Black family who had ever felt that way. But even his cousin Andromeda and Uncle Alphard had been in Slytherin. In that respect, he was completely alone. In a way he loved it. But there was a part of him that was upset about it, though he couldn't explain why.


	7. Only the Beginning

So I learned a valuable lesson over the past week and a half: Summaries make or break a fanfic. Keep that in mind when you're posting your own fiction. ;]

Anywaaaaaaaaay, Happy Mother's Day! I had meant to post this chapter yesterday because I want to post every other Saturday from now on, but I was working all day so I didn't get a chance. -_- So for this week please excuse the one day lateness. In two weeks, it will be posted on Saturday, I promise.

So for now please read, review, enjoy, as always. And thank you to all who have been reading, even if not reviewing. Your interest means a lot to me. :] Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew what had hit them, it was December. Remus had gone through another three full moons with a fourth threatening him over the holiday. He had tried thinking positively by remembering that he would be with his parents, which would make it a little easier. But then he realized that that easiness would be canceled out by the lack of Madam Pomphrey's professional care. In the end, he decided not to think about it at all.<p>

Sirius was looking forward to a week of not having to worry about homework or classes. Much as he loved magic and everything he was learning, he really needed a break to recuperate. But when he found out that Remus was going home rather than staying at the school, he was rather upset.

"But Rem, what am I supposed to do all by myself for a week?" he complained one day when they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why don't you go home yourself?" Remus asked.

"You know I can't. I'll be miserable. Mumsy dear will probably trap me in my room for the week. She might not even let me come down for Christmas dinner. I can't miss a Christmas pudding, even if it's my mother's cooking! At least if I stay here I don't have to worry about that. But without you I'm going to be so bored!"

"You can do the homework that the professors assigned," Remus pointed out.

Sirius made a retching motion. "Blech! You know I'd never do homework voluntarily unless it was due in the next few hours." Remus rolled his eyes, but with a smile. "Please stay here, Rem! Please!" He stepped in front of his friend and gave him puppy dog eyes coupled with a protruding lower lip.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work on me, Siri." Remus walked around him and continued up the stairs. He wasn't telling the whole truth of course. He would have stayed if not for the full moon coming over the break. Sirius's imitation of a sad puppy was tugging at his heartstrings, though. He felt bad that he couldn't go home but there was nothing that the werewolf could do. He wanted to see his parents too, and he couldn't wait until Easter.

"Siri? My brother calls me that," Sirius said, momentarily distracted.

"Well, you've been calling me 'Rem' since we met. I figured it was about time I gave you a nickname."

"Nice. But still! Anjanette's going home too, and Fabian and Gideon. I'm going to be so _bored_!" he said again.

"I really want to see my parents though," Remus tried to argue, but felt his resolve wobble. Sirius would probably stay with him if the situation were reversed. But even if Remus sacrificed a visit home, he would have to explain why he was disappearing over New Year's Eve when the full moon came. The less excuses he had to make the better.

"I wish I could say the same," Sirius huffed, pouting. He was one of about three first years who weren't returning home for the Christmas holidays. He wanted to be able to go home like anyone else. To say that he couldn't wait to tell his parents about all the wonderful things that had been going on. To get that warm fuzzy feeling that other kids got when they thought of their homes.

He _had_ considered going home at one point, until he received his return letter from Regulus a few weeks before.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ You are in so much trouble! Mum talks to Dad at least once a day about what your punishment is going to be when you get back from Hogwarts. Whatever you do, DO NOT COME HOME UNTIL SUMMER! At least by then they will have had a little more time to simmer down from the initial anger._

_ I'm sorry it took me a while to write back, but Mum's always around and I don't want her to catch me writing to you. She almost wouldn't let me read your letter after that owl swooped in and knocked her good china out of the hutch. Nice work, picking that bird (Imagine _my_ voice dripping with sarcasm)._

_ Anyway, I miss you a lot. Things are a lot quieter without you getting in trouble every second of every day. I can't wait to see you but I sincerely hope that it's during the __summer. I don't want you to lose your head and not be able to at least finish your first year. We'll see how far Mum lets you get after that._

_Stay in touch...I love you._

_Regulus_

Obviously going home was out of the question. No matter how badly he wanted to see his brother and make sure he was still the same even after spending almost four months under full influence of his parents. His chances of finishing school (and possibly life) depended on him staying at Hogwarts until June.

They had made their way back to the Tower and entered their room, avoiding the line on the floor as usual, and sat on their beds. James and Peter came in after a moment and the two pureblood rivals exchanged a glare.

"Hey Black," James said suddenly. "I want to take a nap before dinner and I don't trust you awake while I'm not. So clear out."

Sirius felt his temper rise. "First of all Potter, you prick, I can't get to your side of the room, remember? Secondly, even if I could I wouldn't waste my time. And lastly, this is my room as much as yours and you have no right to tell me to leave."

The messy-haired boy sneered. "I would have to disagree seeing as I am the true Gryffindor here. This is your room only temporarily until they decide to move you to the correct House."

A low growl escaped Sirius's throat. Remus hadn't wanted to get involved in a confrontation, but he couldn't help himself. "You know, all you've done since we met is pester Sirius and I without ever getting to know us. It really isn't fair. Why can't we just all be civil to one another?"

"Can it, Loopy. Nobody asked you."

"Yeah, stay out of it, Loopy Lupin," Peter chimed in.

"You've got some nerve, Pot-head. After what you did to Remus on the first day, which you never apologized for, you are still a complete arse!" Sirius barked. He could understand why _they_ didn't like each other. After all, their families had plenty of antipathy between them, even if Sirius wasn't inclined to side with his. But Remus was only involved by consequence.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You know bloody well that you did! You made his broom lose control. He could have gotten really hurt! You owe him an apology."

"Really, Sirius, it was an accident. Those brooms were old," Remus said but was ignored.

"I'll apologize to the little weirdo...IF you admit that you belong in Slytherin," James smirked across the room.

"THAT'S IT!" Sirius jumped up and pointed his wand. Before James could react, he shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

The curse shot towards the bespectacled boy who curled up and covered his head. But halfway there it seemed to hit a wall and bounce like a tennis ball, directly back at Sirius. It hit him square in the chest and he froze with a look of shock etched on his face.

James, who was waiting for the inevitable stun and found nothing happening, poked his head up from between his knees. When he saw Sirius frozen like a statue, he burst out laughing. Remus chuckled a little as well, and Peter joined in when he saw the other two laughing. Soon it bubbled into hysteria and the boys were doubled over. Remus was sure that if Sirius weren't frozen that he would have joined in as well.

After they had calmed down, Remus went to his trunk to find the book containing the countercurse, and soon Sirius was moving again. He bent and unbent various joints and stretched. "Merlin, I didn't think that it repelled curses too!"

James laughed again. "You have to admit that was pretty funny, mate."

Sirius's lip twitched. "Mate?" he asked incredulously.

"Well...maybe I've been silly," James admitted.

"I'd have to agree with that," Remus said. "You weren't really fair, not giving us a chance."

"Um, yeah, I was thinking that too," Peter said quietly.

James's hazel eyes locked with Sirius's blue-gray. "I guess you're right. I should have given you a chance. After all, you wouldn't be here if you weren't different. The Sorting Hat is never wrong." Sirius was surprised by this sudden turn of events, but felt himself warm to James when he said the same thing Remus had. "What do you say, Black? Mates?" He extended his hand.  
>"I'm not sticking my hand over that line! But...I guess. Mates. But you have to be mates with Remus too."<p>

"And you with Pete." Peter smiled sheepishly at Sirius, who grinned in return.  
>"Finally! We can share this room without tension," Remus said and they all laughed. "And we can get rid of this ridiculously dangerous line. Sirius, will you?"<p>

"I would...If I knew the counterspell."

"You don't know it?"

"I didn't think we'd need it! Who would have thought the Almighty James Potter would come down from his high horse and be a good person?" Peter giggled quietly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"And do you honestly think my mother would have told it to me?" Sirius finished.

"Good point." Remus put a hand to his chin. "Well, I'm sure it's in one of the books at the library. There are endless amounts of information there."

James made a face at the mention of the library but he agreed. "There's probably no better place to find the countercurse." And so, the newly formed group of friends exited their room and made their way down the steps and into the haven of knowledge. Each of them pulled out a few volumes and began to look for the original spell figuring that the reversal would be on or around the same page.

"Would you call it a defensive spell?" James asked.

"Kind of, but I don't think that's exactly what category it would be in. What about this? _Get Off My Lawn! Spells to Keep Unwanted Guests at Bay._" Sirius suggested. He opened it to the index and looked for the name of the spell but found nothing.

"That's weird. I would have thought in that one for sure."

"Here's something," Peter said. "It says 'For the Territory Splice see _Magicke Moste Evile'__.__.._" His face paled considerably as he read and he gulped.

"Well...I guess we're stuck with that barrier forever," Remus said.

"I used a Dark spell?" Sirius pulled out his wand and looked at it as if there was Dark magic wafting up from its tip. "I can't believe it...I'm so stupid. I should have known my mother would never use anything else!"

"Hey, it's ok. You didn't know any better," Remus said. "Though it's ironic because that technically makes James right about you using Dark magic."

"Shut up!" Sirius swiped at his head and he dodged.

"It's alright, mates. I know where we can find that book," James said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, in the Restricted Section no doubt," Peter said in a shaky voice.

"Exactly."

Sirius and Remus gave each other a look, silently questioning James's sanity. "How do you suppose we get in there?" James answered by pulling a silky piece of cloth out from under his robes. It looked silvery in some places and in others it seemed to disappear. "What's that?"

"An Invisibility Cloak. My dad gave it to me. Apparently been in my family for generations." James pulled the cloak around him and his body vanished, leaving his floating head. Peter's eyes seemed about to pop out of his head as he watched him pull up the hood, leaving a seemingly empty space where he was.

"Why did we wait this long to be friends again?" Sirius asked. His mind was racing thinking of all the possible ways he could use the cloak to sneak around and cause mischief at home.

"Well, even if we used that, it would still look strange when books start floating on their own from the shelves," Remus pointed out.

"That's why we're going to come back at night," James said, his voice suddenly right behind the werewolf. He jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, though James was still invisible. "We can use the cloak to get through the portrait hole and the halls without anyone seeing us."  
>Sirius walked over to the spot where James's voice was coming from and slung an arm over his shoulders. To Remus and Peter it looked like he was holding his arm out in the air. "I like the way you think, Potter. This is truly the beginning of a beautiful friendship."<p>

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

That night the four boys waited up until the common room was empty, under the pretense of doing homework. Remus actually was doing his and trying to help Peter as well. It turned out that the pudgy boy was actually rather friendly but equally hopeless in many of their subjects. James and Sirius were sitting with books in front of them but they were really focusing on catching up on the four months of friendship they missed out on.

"So I decided to just scoop it out of the toilet and put it in her tea. She seemed to like it," Sirius finished telling his story. James cackled with laughter.

"That's wicked! I can't believe I really thought you were Dark. You're more fun than Peter!" he said, jerking a thumb at the other boy.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Pete. But you don't like adventure as much." The pureblood shrugged like there was nothing that could be done about it.

"I'm coming with you tonight, aren't I?" His eyes were wide and round.

"Relax, Pete! I'm just kidding."

When the last Gryffindor was safely in their dorm, James pulled out the cloak. "Alright boys. Let's go." He opened it so that all four of them could fit underneath. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they managed. They shuffled toward the portrait hole and exited into the dark hallway.

"What's that? Who's there?" The Fat Lady said, as it seemed no one was there when she was opened and closed. They silently passed by and made their way down the stairs.

Once to the library, they found the door locked. "_Alohomora!_"Remus cast on the knob and there was a clicking sound. They pushed open the door and stepped inside.

There was no light in the library save for the waxing moon that crept in from the windows. Each of them cast a _Lumos _and shadows began to dance from their shaky wandlight. "It's kinda creepy at night," Peter whispered sounding wary. James pulled the cloak off of them and they separated.

"They're just books, Pete," he said. "It's fine." But even he sounded a little scared.

The group moved towards the Restricted Section and checked to see if there were any spells around the entrance. "It seems to be clear," Remus said. He stepped cautiously towards the rope and lifted it. Nothing happened, though they held their breath and waited for a minute just in case. Silence.

"It seems too easy," Sirius said.

"Well, Madam Pince can see this right from her desk. She probably figures that she'll see anyone before they have a chance to go in without permission," James guessed, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"What was that book, Peter?" Remus asked.

"_Magicke Moste Evile_. Spelled in old English or something." Another gulp.

Remus held the glow from the tip of his wand up to the spines of the books and his friends followed suit. Their combined lights made it much easier to see all the shelves at once.

After a few moments of searching, Sirius said, "I found it." He pulled a large, black leather bound book off the shelf. "Ugh, it reminds me of home." He held it out at arms length as it if had a disgusting odor wafting from it.

The tome was musty smelling, but what was worse was the waves of Dark magic emanating from it. Remus recoiled, never having felt such a concentrated pulse of negative energy since the night he was bitten. Did he have an aura like that? He remembered the day on the platform when that woman had said she sensed Dark magic around him, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Let's find the countercurse and get this over with," he said, letting a little too much of his urgency show in his voice.

"Ok, Rem, jeeze. Come on," Sirius said, leading them out to a table. He put the book on the desk and opened it to the index. There, just as the other book had said, was the page for the Territory Splice. He turned to that page and wrote the countercurse on the piece of parchment he had brought. Then he went back to put the book on the shelf and returned to the other boys so they could all get under the cloak again.

"Mission accomplished. Back to our room, boys!" James stuck a triumphant finger in the air and they left the library, Remus re-locking the door as they went.

Halfway through their return journey they heard footsteps coming in their direction. James jerked his head towards the wall and they shuffled over to press themselves flat against it. The footsteps came closer and they eventually could make out the silhouette of Argus Filch, the caretaker.

"It's Filch!" Peter whispered, but a little too loudly. James slapped a hand over his mouth, being the closest to him. But it was too late. Filch had heard and stopped, turning towards them, though he couldn't see anything there.

"I sense something..." he whispered in a raspy voice. "Something..." It was as if he were trying to sniff them out. He lifted his nose into the air and peered around. Suddenly, he approached in the direction of the hidden boys and they pushed themselves even further up to the wall, though it didn't make a difference.

Filch came within a few inches of cloth over Remus's nose. The werewolf turned his head sideways at the last second so that they wouldn't collide if he got closer. Peter's heart was racing and he was sure that Filch could hear it. Time seemed to slow down as they waited for something, anything, to accidentally give them away. But after a few minutes that felt like hours, Filch tutted and seemed satisfied that nothing was there.

The caretaker turned and started to move off in the way he was heading before. The boys were still frozen on their spots, but their shoulders had dropped in relief. They were about to leave when they felt a tug on the cloak. "What the?"

They looked in horror at Filch's foot which had gotten caught in the cloak and was half invisible. Filch bent down and picked up the edge in confusion. He yanked the cloak off of them before they could react and dropped it on the floor.

"Students! Out of bed after curfew! Wait til the Headmaster hears about this, wait!" They were about to scatter but Filch managed to grab onto James and Peter who were closest to him. Sirius and Remus were about to run when a cat jumped out from around a corner and started hissing and spitting at them. They backed away from it and right into Filch's clutches. "Good, Mrs. Norris, good. To your Head of House first, we'll go. Let her deal with you from there." He scooped up the cloak and walked them down the hall.

"Hey! That's my cloak!"

"Not anymore, it ain't. No, sir, this is going to _my_ office, it is." James struggled against Filch's hold, trying to twist around and grab the material, but he managed to keep it out of reach.

Peter started whimpering something about his parents killing him for getting in trouble. James and Sirius were pouting, and Remus sighed, hoping that the detention would at least be the quiet study kind.

Filch took the four to Professor McGonagall's quarters and knocked on the door. "Oh, honestly, as this hour?" they could hear her saying from inside the door. There was shuffling and a moment later their professor appeared in a dressing gown and night cap. "What is going on, Mr. Filch?"

"I found these four...marauders sneaking around," Filch told her, with a sort of excitement in his voice.

"Really now? And what reason did you boys have to be wandering the halls after curfew?" She peered over her spectacles at them. Peter shrunk away under her gaze.

"We were just...doing a little research," James said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well, I'm sure whatever research this was could have been done during the daylight hours."

"Um...the library is more exciting at night?" Sirius tried.

"Sorry, Mr. Black. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give the four of you detention." Filch's face broke into a wicked smile and he stalked off, the cloak slung over his shoulder. The boys groaned at their sentence. "But I am glad to see that the four of you are getting along. I was planning on having a talk with the lot of you if you didn't clean up your act soon enough. Now I want you to go straight back up to the Tower. Goodnight, gentlemen." She closed the door leaving them alone in the hall again.

"We'd better do what she says before we get even more detention," Remus said.

"Merlin's balls! My dad is going to be so mad if he finds out the cloak got taken away."

"He's not going to find out," Sirius said. "We'll just have to come up with a scheme to get it back."

"Well, when you think of something, count me out. I'm not going to get in trouble for trying to break into Filch's office," Remus said.

"Party pooper," James said. "What about you, Pete?"

"Eh..."

"Come on, Peter. Live a little!"

"Um, ok. I guess it'll be fun."

"Atta boy, Pete," James said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, Sirius." He started to walk them in the opposite direction. Sirius looked back to Remus one more time.

"Sure you don't want to come, Rem?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Do be careful, though."

Sirius nodded with a grin before running to catch up with Peter and James.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It was about an hour before Sirius, James, and Peter returned to the common room. Remus had waited up for them, ready to make an excuse if an older student had somehow realized they were missing.

The three boys looked put out as they shuffled into the room. Remus stood up and met them halfway across the floor.

James sighed and hung his head low. Then it shot up with a huge smile as he produced the cloak in his hand.

"You got it!" Remus gasped.

"Of course we got it," James said. "It was easy."

"Yeah, Filch was asleep when we found his office and he left the door open. What a nit," Sirius continued, using James's shoulder as an arm rest.

"It was right on his desk." James held the cloak to his chest and snuggled his face in it.

"Then what took you guys so long?" Remus asked.

"We decided to have a look at some of the other goodies Filch had confiscated." Sirius held up what looked like a spinning top with swirls of yellow, blue, and red all over it.

"What's that?"

"It says it's a Sneakoscope. I have no idea what it does. I just thought it looked cool."

"There really wasn't anything else interesting," James said. "Just a bunch of drawings and some old toys. But we had to take something for our troubles."

Remus took the Sneakoscope from Sirius's hands and turned it over a few times. It didn't look like much. "You know, when Filch realizes that the cloak is missing, he's going to come after you."

"I doubt he'll notice. It's mostly invisible, remember? You could barely see it when it was laying on the desk."

"I'm tired, mates. Can I go to bed?" Peter asked.

"Permission granted, soldier," James said, saluting him. Peter just rolled his eyes and made his way to the boy's staircase.

"Goodnight, Peter," Remus said. "We should really be going too, you know." James and Sirius pouted, but when the former yawned the latter quickly followed and they both agreed that it was about time to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Up til now I haven't written an after chapter note, so I'm going to start now. Did you like it? If you did please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a small preview of what's coming in the next chapter:<p>

**"I wish I had known what I was getting into being friends with him."**

**"He's just upset because he's the only one who's going to be here for the holidays."**

**"You shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone."  
><strong>

**"You know he's going to hear you romping around in the basement."  
><strong>

**"Can I be in your family?"  
><strong>

**"I'm a...werewolf."  
><strong>

Oooooo exciting, right? You'll get to see who's saying what and why in two weeks in chapter 8! Until then, I love you all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~_.


	8. Secrets and Insecurities

Hello all! As promised here is the next chapter. :D Two other announcements, I posted the prologue of the revised **Sailor Moon: Destiny** yesterday and will be updating it every Friday. AND I now have a tumblr (sailorxstar) and you can get updates there if you want to follow me. ^^ Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to say. So as always please read, review, enjoy, and I'll see you here in two weeks. Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>With the winter holiday two days away, Sirius was getting extremely moody. His mood had plummeted from happy and hyper to cranky and depressed. Anyone who mentioned Christmas's closeness was given a dark glare, and his friends were no exception. He was worse around them than anyone else, sulking constantly and only talking in grunts.<p>

"I wish I had known what I was getting into being friends with him," James said one day when they were in the library. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses with two fingers. Sirius had just left for the bathroom, shuffling out with his head hanging.

"He wasn't like this before. He's just upset because he's the only one who's going to be here for the holidays," Remus said, looking at the door with his mouth quirked.

"I don't know. It seems like there's more to it than that." The messy-haired boy looked to Peter for confirmation and he just shrugged.

"You know what it is..." Anjanette suddenly appeared and sat at the table with them. "He wants one of you to invite him to go home with you. He's playing it up to guilt you into doing it."

"Um...I don't think we've met?" James said, looking at the Ravenclaw with wary interest. Remus could tell that her violet eyes were probably unnerving him.

"It's ok, James. This is our friend Anjanette." She put out her hand and James shook, suddenly getting a mischievous grin.

"Wow, Remus. You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. And so young too. You work fast." He winked at Remus and the werewolf just rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. And anyway, what makes you think Sirius is trying to guilt trip us?" he asked, turning to her.

"Well, it's either that or Sirius is just very overly dramatic," she replied with a shrug. "That could be it, actually. But I'm surprised that none of you have offered for him to go home with you."

"Well, I would," Peter said, "except that my parents are Muggles. They aren't really used to the whole 'wizard' thing yet. They nearly had a heart attack when the owl with my letter swooped in this summer."

"And we only just started to be friends," James added. "I would need to give my parents a bit more notice anyway."

James, Peter, and Anjanette turned to Remus. He shrunk away from their gazes. "W-Well, I..." How was he supposed to explain that he couldn't have him over when there was a full moon coming? He couldn't even think of a lie that could excuse him.

In reality he did want to ask Sirius to come home with him. He had felt bad that he was staying alone even before Sirius started acting the way he was now. There was the full moon problem still, but he had been trying to think of a way around it. For a week he had been wrestling with himself about whether or not to ask him. Now it looked like the decision was made for him.

"I...just didn't think of it. But when he comes back, I'll ask him." He smiled weakly and the other three grinned back, obviously happy to have found a way to be rid of gloomy Sirius. But now Remus's mind was racing, desperate for a way to hide his secret.

A moment later, Sirius reentered the library, still looking forlorn, and took his place beside Remus once again. He gave a small nod to Anjanette and then put his arms on the desk, his head on his arms, and closed his eyes.

James and Peter looked at Remus and gestured towards Sirius. Remus sighed and nudged his friend's shoulder. "Sirius?"

"Mm?" came the muffled reply.

"Well, I've been thinking. It's not fair that you don't have anywhere to go over the holidays...So I thought maybe you would like to come home with me." Sirius poked his head up a little looked at Remus. His eyebrows had risen into his dark fringe.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone." _New Years, maybe, since I'll be indisposed..._

Sirius sat up and a huge smile spread across his whole face. He couldn't seem to find words to express how grateful he was. Suddenly, a strong urge came over him and he wanted to hug Remus. He hesitated, thinking that it might be awkward, but his body moved without him.

Remus was taken aback by the sudden embrace. Up until then the two hadn't really made much physical contact. But surprisingly he wasn't very uncomfortable. He shyly put his own arms around Sirius.

"Thank you so much, Rem," Sirius said into his shoulder. Then he pulled back and jumped up from the chair. "I'm going to go and pack!" Before anyone knew it, he had bolted from the library and disappeared.

The four of them looked after him for a moment. Then Peter said, "Well, at least he's not moody anymore."

"That was kind of weird. But at least you made him happy," James said. Anjanette just looked at Remus the same way she had that day in the Owlery, as if she were trying to see right through him, but this time smiling.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Part of Remus felt good. Sirius seemed truly happy, happier than he had ever seen him. He had been running about like an excited puppy, a stark contrast from two days earlier.

But the rest of him was trying to develop a plan to protect his secret. So far, every way he looked at it, there was no solution. He was slowly coming to accept the reality of the situation. Unless he broke his heart and told him he couldn't come after all, Sirius was going to find out that he was a werewolf. As far as his reaction, and what would happen as consequence he had no idea. And that was what he was the most afraid of.

Remus tried to focus on the fact that there was a week before all that would happen and he should just enjoy the holidays. It wasn't hard, what with his friends excitedly talking about what they hoped to receive as gifts as they walked out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade, luggage in tow.

"I want a broom! Next year I'm trying out for the House Quidditch team and the more practice I get in the better," James said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm with you there, mate," Sirius said. "But I doubt I'll get anything at all. I'll have to save up if I want one. What do you want, Peter?"

Peter put a finger to his chin. "I don't really know. I'm happy with anything, really. Though I prefer it be edible. What about you, Remus?"

"Well, I've kind of wanted to try real chocolate. I've only ever had chocolate flavored things." Ever since he had discovered that he wouldn't die from chocolate, he had made it his business to sample every chocolate confection offered at Hogwarts. And no matter how many different things he tried, he was never disappointed. So far his favorites had been brownies and hot chocolate and just the thought dessert made his mouth water. But even though they were delicious, he was sure that real, solid chocolate would be even better.

"You've never had chocolate?" Peter asked.

"He thought he was allergic," Sirius explained.

"Too bad we can't actually going into Hogsmeade when we get down there. Honeydukes has some wicked good chocolate. My dad brings it home sometimes as a special treat," James said.

"We'll have to go over the summer. The four of us," Sirius suggested. "By the way, Rem, does your mum ever make porridge for breakfast?"

Remus cuffed him around the ear.

When they reached Hogsmeade station, there were already hundreds of students piling onto the platform. Somehow Sirius had gotten separated from the other three boys. They called out to him and yet they just couldn't seem to find him for a good five minutes.

Just as they were getting on the train, he reappeared and pushed his way through the others students to his friends.

"Way to go, Sirius. You almost missed the train." Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

"If I had would you have helped me to get on?" he asked.

"Well, I do owe you," the tawny-head chuckled. James and Peter just looked at each other confused. Sirius and Remus hadn't told them about their escapade on the first day of the term, but decided to keep it to themselves.

They clambered onto the Hogwarts Express and went to the last compartment in the back where they had sat on their way to the school. Lily and Severus were sitting in their same compartment across the way, but didn't acknowledge them as they walked by.

"Have you noticed Lily's been a little cold lately?" Remus asked.

"Probably ol' Snivellus spewing nonsense about us to make her think we're no good," James replied with a sneer.

"Or it could be because we started hanging around with James. We all know how much she _looooves_ him," Sirius teased, to which the messy-haired boy in question just snorted.

"Evans will come around eventually," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The train began to move and the boys entertained themselves by playing Exploding Snap and trying to think of ways to mess with Severus. Remus watched in amusement but didn't get involved. He didn't exactly like Severus himself but he didn't think it was right that his friends wanted to bother him. Though as long as it was all harmless, he didn't say anything.

"We could replace his bottle of grease with shampoo," James suggested.

"Do you really think he purposely greases his hair?" Peter asked, as if he were asking his mother something about Father Christmas.

"Come on, Pete. That _can't _be natural."

When the trolley witch finally reached them, Anjanette was right behind. "When you said you would be at the back of the train, you weren't kidding." They bought some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes and split them amongst the five of them, then got back into their discussion of Severus.

Anjanette didn't contribute, but she did watch, her violet eyes taking in everything. James asked for her opinion a few times, trying to be nice, but she would just shrug.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I've heard that."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Anjanette didn't bother trying to explain to him that fact that she didn't dislike people for no reason. She knew James had it in his head that Severus was his enemy and there was no changing his mind. After spending time with him for all of two days, she had discovered that he wasn't that hard to figure out.

Remus watched the exchange between Anjanette and James and found himself grinning. He rather liked the girl's quiet disposition. She was a very good listener and quite observant. And when she did speak she always did so with intelligence. Yet no matter how much Sirius, and now James, teased him about fancying her, he just knew he never would. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her but, call it werewolf instinct, he just didn't feel that she was the right one for him.

And he was completely ok with that. After all, he was only eleven. He had plenty of time to think about girls in later years.

Finally the train pulled into King's Cross Station. Students spilled out of the cars onto Platform 9 ¾ mixing in with the parents, grandparents, and other family eagerly looking for them.

Remus looked around for any sign of his own parents when his sensitive ears picked up his mother's voice calling his name. "This way, Sirius. Bye everyone! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" Remus waved to James, Peter, and Anjanette, as did Sirius, and they all waved back. Then the two followed Remus's ears to his mother and father. They pushed through fifty witches and wizards of all ages before Remus actually saw them.

"Mum! Dad!" The werewolf jumped forward and flung himself into his father's arms.

"Remus! How are you, lad?" John Lupin asked, ruffling his son's hair. He then released him to Frida.

"Sweetheart! I missed you so much!" She squeezed him tightly. When they pulled apart, she noticed over Remus's shoulder that Sirius had been standing and silently watching the whole time. "And who might you be?"

"This is my friend, Sirius Black," Remus said.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you're feeling better, Mrs. Lupin." Frida looked to her son who just raised his eyebrows with a strained smile. She understood the look and played along.

"Well, thank you."

Sirius looked at Remus's parents and felt like there was something weird that he just couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't that they didn't look like him. Remus definitely got his facial shape from his mother. But she had red hair, though not the same ruby shade that Lily Evans had, and her eyes were like a mix of green and hazel. His father's hair was the same sandy shade as Remus's and his eyes were blue. Then he realized it was the eyes that were strange. There was no way that the combination of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's eyes could create the almost gold of Remus's. Where had that color come from?

"So this is the boy you wrote us about. Good to meet you." Mr. Lupin extended his hand and Sirius shook firmly, forgetting about the genetic mystery of his friend's eye color for the moment.

"So, are you looking for your parents?" Frida asked.

"Actually...Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but...I was kind of hoping that he could stay with us for the holiday." Remus smiled sheepishly.

Frida and John Lupin looked to each other in surprise and worry, but then covered their expressions quickly. "Well, of course he can, sweetie, but you do know-"

"That the house is a mess?" Remus cut in. "Yes, I know but I'm sure Sirius doesn't mind, do you?" He chuckled nervously.

"Nope. I'm just glad that I'm not stuck by myself back at school." Sirius smiled brightly at the two adult Lupins. Remus looked his mother in the eye, trying to tell her silently that he would talk to her about it later and she nodded subtly.

"Alright then. Let's head home before dinner gets cold." John led the group to the Floo stations and they stepped in one by one to travel to the Lupin household.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Remus's house was small, with well-used furniture and worn down carpets. But it was also bright and warm. Instead of the hideous and intimidating moving portraits of deceased ancestors, Sirius was met with photographs of Remus and his parents and various other family members.

The rest of Christmas Eve Day went by in a blur. They ate Remus's mother's fabulous cooking and baked cookies for dessert. Then they decorated the Christmas tree and the rest of the house. All the while they were talking and laughing and singing Muggle Christmas carols that he had never heard before. He never realized just how much he dreaded Christmas at his own house until he experienced one that was actually filled with love and holiday spirit.

"Christmas at my house is nothing like this," he said as he strung some popcorn for the garland. "It's much more...formal. We don't even do the decorations. Kreacher does."

"Kreacher?" Remus asked.

"Our house elf. He's a little greenish looking elf that has to obey my parents. He decorates the place, and he doesn't do a good job of it. He just puts up a tree with nothing on it and plain garland on the railings and some old stockings with holes in them. My parents don't really care for the holidays because our whole family has to come to our house-the heir's house-so they don't care what the place looks like as far as holiday decorations. They're too busy worrying about food and that sort of thing.

"Then of course, we all have to sit at the table for eight hours and 'make conversation'. It really is quite dull. And of course, only Reg, Uncle Alphard, and Andromeda talk to me. Everyone else thinks I'm a disgraceful heir."

"You're an heir?"

"Yeah. The eldest male of this round of kids. My cousins are all girls, so it's me." Sirius swirled his finger in the air in sarcastic celebration. "Maybe once I inherit that house I'll be able to make it a little more cheery. I love your house, Rem. It's so warm."

"Thanks." Remus felt a pang of sympathy for Sirius. Every time he talked about his family he sounded so miserable. The werewolf never realized just how good he had it. Even if his family was living on a tight budget, he had parents that loved him and didn't expect him to be someone he wasn't. They still loved him even though he was a werewolf, and that was something almost impossible to find.

When the house was decked in red, green, gold, and silver, the three Lupins and Sirius settled into the couches and had some tea and crumpets. "You boys better head to bed soon," John said after a while. "You don't want Father Christmas to catch you still awake."

"Dad," Remus said. "You know I don't believe in Father Christmas anymore."  
>"I know. But that doesn't mean that I can't. I will to this day insist that I have met him and had mince pie with him every Christmas since you were born. It's a tradition for the two of us." Frida giggled behind her hand.<p>

"But really, darling, I have to wrap your presents still," she said.

"Ok. Good night, Mum. Dad." Remus got up and kissed his parents.

"Good night, Remus," Frida said, kissing him back. "And good night, Sirius."  
>"Night, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin." Sirius followed Remus up the stairs to his room. It was a small one, just big enough for a bed with some walking space. There was a floor to ceiling bookshelf on one wall. Many of the shelves were empty but Sirius knew they wouldn't stay that way for long. In the four months that they had known each other, Sirius learned that Remus was a voracious reader.<p>

Remus's dad had found an old sleeping bag in the basement that had miraculously not been destroyed by the wolf, and Sirius was given that to sleep in.

The two stayed up for a while just talking about anything that came to mind as they grew giddy with sleepiness. Eventually Sirius stopped answering and Remus knew that he had fallen asleep. But before he could join him in dreamland, he crept out of his bed and downstairs into the kitchen where his parents were waiting.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said.

"Remus, this is a very dangerous situation. You know that he's going to hear you romping around in the basement, and even if he didn't, how would you explain your condition the next day?" his mother chastised.

"What were you thinking?"

"He had nowhere else to go." Remus explained about Sirius's family and his home life, the fact that he was afraid to go home, and how upset he was when he thought he would be staying alone at the school. When he had finished, his mother and father did look sympathetic but still concerned.

"I heard stories in school about what a rotten person Walburga Black was. I didn't think that behavior would extend to her children," Frida said.

"But you know what can happen if he finds out, lad" John continued turning to Remus. He nodded solemnly. "I hope that this risk was worth it. You haven't really known the boy for that long."

"I know," Remus said. He put his head in his hands and tried to steady his heart which was starting to race again in fear of what would happen. A moment later a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"You were just trying to do something nice," his mother said. "Maybe the universe will do something nice for you in return." Frida had always believed in karma and the universe 'returning the favor', but so far Remus wasn't convinced. She had done nice things all her life and what did she get? A werewolf for a son.

"I'm going back to bed. Good night." Frida and John watched Remus go. He returned to his room, carefully tiptoeing around Sirius. He was just settling down and his eyes were drooping shut when he heard some humming below on the floor.

"Mmm...Remy?"

_Remy? That's new._ Remus leaned over the side of the bed and could only see a shadow of his friend on the floor in the dark. "Yes, Sirius?"

"You're so lucky, Rem..." the dark haired boy mumbled. Remus could tell he wasn't fully awake by the slur in his speech. "So lucky...I like your house..."

Remus couldn't help but grin as he thought about what James would do if he were there at that moment, seeing Sirius sleep talking. "Thank you, Sirius. Now go back to sleep."

"No, no, I haveta tell ya...Your parens love you...Can I be in your family?"

All amusement disappeared as Remus felt a pang in his heart. "Sure...You can be in our family." Remus hadn't realized just how bothered Sirius was when it came to his family.

"Mmm..." Remus could hear the smile in his hum. "Rem?"

"Yes?"

"You're my bes' frien'."

His heart sank into his stomach, knowing that this wouldn't last long. "You're my best friend too, Siri." There was only silence after that and Remus assumed that Sirius had fallen back into a full slumber.

Strangely enough, he almost felt like crying. This whole situation was more stressful than he thought it would be. He just wished that he could tell the truth, that Sirius wouldn't care.

Suddenly, something popped up from the back of his mind. Something that Sirius had said after reading his letter home that day. _'I, of all people, am not one to judge.'_ Would he be so open-minded with him that he wouldn't care that he was a werewolf?

There was only one way to find out.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Christmas morning had finally arrived and Remus and Sirius ran downstairs to open gifts. Though the latter didn't have anything of his own to open, Remus let him unwrap a few of his.

"Remus, how many books did you ask for?" Sirius asked after revealing his third one from the wrapping paper.

"I like to read. It lets me escape." They piled up the seven books that he had received next to the small pile of new shirts.

"Well, I hope you like this just as much." Sirius reached behind the tree and pulled out a small package. It was long, thin, and rectangular and sloppily wrapped in parchment. "Sorry, this is the only wrapping paper I had."

"What's this?" Remus asked, taking the present and turning it over in his hands.

"My gift to you. You had better like it because I almost missed the train for it."

"That's why you disappeared? Sirius, you could have gotten in huge trouble!" Remus smacked him on the shoulder.

Sirius grabbed the spot and rubbed it in mock pain. "Just open it. I'm sure you'll agree it was worth it." Remus pulled the wrapping off and found beneath a golden wrapped bar of-

"Honeydukes chocolate?" His eyes widened at the sight.

"Sorry I couldn't get any more than that. It was the first thing I saw when I got in so I just grabbed it and paid. I think I might have given him a whole Galleon, but I didn't wait for change."

"Sirius...That's so nice. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"You're letting me stay here. The least I can do is give you something to thank you. Actually I should have gotten something for your parents too, but I didn't think of that until just now."

Remus smiled at his friend and peeled the top bit of the wrapper off the candy bar. The chocolate looked smooth and smelled delicious. The werewolf took a bite and the creamy confection melted in his mouth.

"This is incredible!" He ripped away the rest of the wrapper and stuffed the whole bar into his mouth. The taste and texture were better than any chocolate flavored thing that he had had at Hogwarts. It was rich, milky, sweet and at the same time not too sweet. It was thick and gooey in his mouth when he chewed and stuck in his throat in a way that was quite lovely. It was just so utterly perfect and...chocolate. He licked his lips and closed his eyes in bliss. Sirius laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Just don't choke on it, Rem. You have to chew before you swallow." Remus slowed down a bit and savored the flavor washing over his taste buds. "You're like me with porridge."

"Oh no..." The tawny-head rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next.

"Hey, that reminds me. Is your mum going to make porridge? I'll bet hers is really good. After all her dinner last night was really good. You should tell your mum to make porridge."

Now it was Remus's turn to laugh. "Only if she can put chocolate chips in it." The boys shared a laugh and then settled back into a contented silence. Remus's parents still hadn't woken up yet, so Remus decided to turn their radio on. Muggle Christmas music started filling the room.

_"Oh there's no place like home for the holidays..."_ Sirius got up and examined the contraption on the shelf with curiosity. Remus hadn't used any magic to turn it on, yet it was playing music. He pulled it out and there was a black cord attached behind it.

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"Really? You've never seen a radio before?" Remus got up to stand next to him.

"Pureblood, remember?" He turned the radio in his hands and suddenly the music stopped. "What happened?" Remus held up the other end of the cord stemming from the back.

"You unplugged it."

"Unplugged? Wait, does it use that eleckititty stuff you mentioned before?" Sirius asked.

"Electricity. I'm proud that you actually remembered that. And yes, it does. Here." The werewolf took the radio and placed it back on the shelf, then plugged the wire back into the socket. "Let me show you how it works.

"This dial changes the station." He turned the knob and there was static followed by snippets of songs or people talking, then more static. "And this one changes the volume." Turning the next one made the sound get louder and softer. Then he reset both dials to where they had been before.

"Must be annoying having to get up when you want to change it," Sirius said.

"Only if you're incredibly lazy." Remus smirked at him and got a tongue in response.

"Why does your house have so much Muggle stuff anyway, Rem?"

"My parents are both Muggle-born. It only made sense for them to have Muggle house." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I can't imagine what your house is like."

"You don't want to imagine what it's like. If I can help it, you'll never come over." Remus almost looked insulted but Sirius quickly amended saying, "You know that my family is insane. I never want you to meet them. Well, you'll meet Reg of course, and maybe my cousins by accident. But my parents...well, I think it's obvious how they feel about Gryffindors."

"That's so unfair."

Now it was Sirius's turn to shrug. "It can't be helped." But Remus knew that he was trying to hide how he really felt. That semi-conscious conversation from the night before had revealed that much.

"Were you awake last night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking to me last night. But you didn't seem to be fully awake. Do you remember anything you said?"

Sirius put a hand to his chin. "No, I don't think so. What did I say?"

"Well...you said I'm lucky. That my parents love me. You asked to be in my family." Sirius looked into Remus's eyes with blue-gray ones full of defeated sadness, and attempted a watery smile.

"I guess I can't hide it," he said, looking down into his lap. "You're right, it isn't fair. Everyone else gets to go home, have parents that care. They don't have to be afraid of them waiting at the door to kill them when they come home. They don't have to be afraid to be who they are." His voice rose a little with each sentence and he balled his hands into fists, but then he took a deep breath and his hands relaxed.

"I wasn't upset about the holidays because I was going to be alone. I was upset that everyone but me had the choice to go home. And spending time here and seeing what it's like to have a real family...It made me jealous. You really are lucky."

For a moment, the room was silent except for the music that now seemed quite unfitting. Sirius kept his head lowered and said nothing.

"I said yes," Remus said. His friend lifted his head and the werewolf could see his eyes were sparkling slightly, turning them silver. "You can come here for the holidays all the time if you want. You can be part of my family."

"Really?" Remus smiled at him and put out a hand with his pinky sticking up. "What's that for?"

"I'm making you a promise," Remus said. Sirius eyed the little finger in confusion before sticking out his own. Remus grabbed it with his and they curled around each other. "I solemnly swear that you can be a part of our family, and that if you don't have any place to go, you can always come here." He unhooked his pinky from his friend's and their hands dropped.

Sirius, who had gone just the slightest shade of pink, coughed and looked away. "Th-thanks...That really means a lot to me."

"There's just one thing," Remus continued. This was as good a way as any to bring it up, especially since his nerve was worked up. It was now or never. "I have to tell you something. It's not something pretty, but it's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

He hesitated. "I know it's going to be hard, but can you promise me that you'll stick to your word? That you don't judge I mean."

"Just tell me, Remus. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

_I wish._ The werewolf took a deep breath and swallowed the bile threatening to escape. This was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever had to do. "Do you remember my...skin condition?"

"Yeah." Sirius tilted his head away in confusion.

"And remember all the times I've went home and all the reasons why?"

"Yes, yes, but what about them?"

He paused, trying to make himself say it. All he could manage was, "Lies."

"What?"

"Lies. All of them. All covering up the truth." Remus couldn't look Sirius in the eyes anymore and turned so that his back was facing him.

"I don't understand."

"The reason why I have been leaving periodically, monthly if you haven't noticed, and the reason why I have these 'streaks' which are actually scars all over my body. The reason why I come back from 'going home' looking worse than when I left..."

"Remus, what is it?" Sirius had crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Spit it out!"

He took another two or three deep breaths before he finally said, "I'm a...werewolf."

There was a pause. Then Sirius burst into hysterics.

Remus spun around horrified and watched him double over. "Oh my dear Merlin! That's a good one! Wow, you really had me going there," he said between bursts of laughter.

Sirius calmed down and looked at Remus with a smile before truly taking in his expression. His large amber eyes, wider than usual, filled with fear and desperation. The way that he stared into the pureblood's own eyes, wanting him to understand the truth, to stop laughing at this. His grin faded away.

"You're not kidding." The cogs started to work in his brain as all the pieces added up and made sense. It had been four months that they had been going to school and Remus had disappeared four times. He hadn't really realized that it was around the full moon but he did notice that it seemed to be the same time of the month each time. He did look worse for wear when he returned. And some of the excuses he gave for disappearing were weak. Sirius hadn't really given much thought to these things together, but now that he did he wondered why he hadn't realized before.

Maybe it wasn't just the fact that he hadn't seen the pattern. Maybe it was because even if he had put these things together sooner, he would have never thought Remus was a werewolf. Sirius had always been taught that werewolves were wild, hairy, meat-loving, and not very sociable. Remus was just like any other boy their age, except for a few eccentricities. But who didn't have those? In the end Remus was still Remus.

When he broke from his thoughts, Sirius realized that Remus had tears in his eyes and he was waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't think of anything to say. What could he say? How do you respond to finding out that your best friend is a werewolf?

When Sirius didn't say anything, Remus got up and ran out of the room, up the stairs, and presumably into his bedroom. Sirius didn't go after him just yet because he was trying to give his brain a chance to catch up.

It didn't matter that Remus was a werewolf. That much he knew. The problem was that he had a million questions racing through his mind. Where did he go when he transformed? How did it happen? What was it like, though he could probably figure that out for himself: painful.

Sirius pushed everything to the back of his mind and tried to focus on what he should say to Remus. He went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Remus?" He didn't answer and Sirius opened the door. "Rem?"

There was a lump under the blankets on the bed. Sirius heard soft sobs coming from it. He stepped over and sat down next to it.

"I kn-know you're probably f-freaked out. And I p-promise that when w-we get back to school, I'll s-stay away from you. But p-please don't tell anyone!" Remus stuttered.

"Of course I won't. But why would you stay away from me?"

"B-Because I'm a monster."

"You are not!"

The covers flew down suddenly and Remus looked at him with an angry tear-streaked face. "Yes I am! Don't lie and tell me you don't think so!"

"But I don't." Remus wouldn't look at him and pulled the blankets up again. "I'm serious, Rem. No pun intended this time. You're still the same person to me." The other boy said nothing. "Eh, so you change into a monster once a month. I heard that girls start doing the same thing at some point, though I still don't know why."

Remus's teary face poked up again. "You don't care that I'm a dark creature? I almost got sorted into Slytherin because of what I am."

"If you had been than I would have too, because that would mean the Sorting Hat just did what everyone expected. But just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you're a bad person. I still like you."

"Really?"

Sirius smiled at him. Then, just as his friend had before, he held out his pinky in offering. Remus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face in return as he hooked his pinky around Sirius's. "I solemnly swear. You're my best mate."

"You said that last night too," Remus said with a sniffle.

"Well it's true."

"Thank you...You're my best friend too." And he only felt stronger about it than he had the night before. It suddenly felt like a weight lifted was off of his shoulders knowing that his friend was ok with his lycanthropy. Sirius truly was the opposite of what everyone expected.

After a contented silence, Sirius asked, "Why did you decide to tell me all of the sudden?"

"There's a full moon this week. I knew you would find out either way. I stay in the basement for the night and I make a lot of noise. And the next day I'm usually, uh, indisposed, so that would have caused questions. It was easier to just tell you and risk it."

"Wow. I'm surprised you would even invite me over in the first place then."

"It wasn't fair. You deserve to have a place to go and people to celebrate with at Christmastime."

"Well...thanks," Sirius said, going pink again.

For the rest of the morning, Sirius asked Remus questions about his lycanthropy. Remus explained about the Shrieking Shack, the Whomping Willow, and any other things that his friend wanted to know. At first it was strange to talk about these things with someone other than his parents. But with time, he grew more comfortable and was actually glad he could share this with someone else.

Eventually, the smell of breakfast wafted up to their noses and the boys went down into the kitchen. Sirius was thrilled to find that Mrs. Lupin had made porridge after all, and Remus asked for chocolate chips.

"Remus you know that you can't. You're _allergic, _remember?"

"Oh Mum, I forgot to tell you. I tried some chocolate at Hogwarts and nothing happened. I even had a real chocolate bar this morning, thanks to Sirius." Remus took the bag of chocolate chips and poured a mound onto his porridge, mixing them so they started melting in the cereal's heat.

"You shouldn't have tried that so recklessly, lad," Mr. Lupin said. "What if you had been allergic? There wouldn't have been much that anyone could do."

"It's alright, Dad. Dumbledore would have taken care of it."

"Oh, now I get it!" Sirius said with a mouthful of breakfast. "You thought because you're part dog that chocolate would kill you."

When Frida and John looked at Remus confused, he clarified, "I told him." His parents' eyes widened as they looked to their guest. Sirius just smiled with his mouth full. "He's not going to say anything and he's alright with it."

"Well then. I guess you should consider yourself lucky that you seem to have such a good friend," Frida said smiling in relief.

After breakfast Remus's grandparents came to visit and they exchanged more gifts and made more cookies. They had another fabulous dinner cooked by Mrs. Lupin and her mother. Sirius marveled at the all the various Muggle methods with which the family did things. It was slower, and made it more possible to savor the moments. He thought that, despite the rocky morning, it was the best Christmas he had ever had.

That night, after the company had gone home, Remus and Sirius went up to the former's room for bed. Just as they were settling in, there was a scratching at the window. A regal looking owl that Sirius immediately recognized as one of his family's was outside with a small package attached to its leg. He opened the window and the bird flew in.

"Who is it from?" Remus asked.

"Regulus, I think." Sirius removed the package from the owl and sure enough recognized his brother's penmanship on the outside. He unwrapped the small parcel and opened it. Inside he found a faded gold locket and a note. "A necklace? What does he think I turned into a girl since I left home?"

Sirius opened the locket. There was a picture on the inside of he and his brother, smiling and laughing one Christmas when they were younger. Sirius remembered that day, one of the last before his family outside of his house started to hate him like his parents did. How Regulus had gotten this picture, or the locket for that matter, was a mystery, but he did feel a wave of homesickness. Not for home of course, but just to be in the same place as his brother. He hadn't realized before just how badly he missed him.

"Let me see." Sirius handed the locket up to Remus on the bed and unfolded the note from the box.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Happy Christmas! I found this in Mum's box of jewelry she never wears, and the picture was in the garbage. I couldn't just let her throw it out and I thought that if it was in the locket that you could always have a piece of me with you. I really miss you, Siri. I wish you could have come home this week. But I hope that wherever you are that you're having a good holiday. Maybe by Easter Mum and Dad will be calm enough for you to come home. Until then, keep in touch._

_Regulus_

By then the owl had already left, so Sirius could not compose a reply. But he made a mental note to do so as soon as he got back to school. "Thank you, Reg," he whispered so quietly that even Remus's sensitive ears couldn't hear.

"That's really nice," Remus said. "Your brother is probably a lot like you."

"Yeah. I just hope he's similar enough." Sirius took the locket back and put it around his neck, tucking the chain under his shirt. He folded the note and put it in his pocket before laying back down in his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Rem?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a small preview of what's coming in the next chapter:<p>

**"Well, it's almost time..."**

**"I'm not scared _of_ you. I'm scared _for _you."  
><strong>

**"Brilliant, Pete! Let's make his hair into a slug!"  
><strong>

**"Payback for being a prick in the beginning of the year."  
><strong>

Spark your interest? Come back in two weeks to find out what happens in chapter 9! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	9. New Year Moon

Good Saturday everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story :D Once again, I really don't have much to say so please read, review and enjoy. I'll see you Friday for **SMDR **and in two weeks for chapter 10. Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>December 31st had rolled around faster than either of the boys expected and Remus was all in a tizzy. "Are you sure you don't want to send an owl to James and see if you can stay with him?" he asked Sirius for what must have been the hundredth time.<p>

In response Sirius turned to him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Rem, stop it. I promise, it's fine! I'll be sleeping so I won't know the difference." Blue-gray sincerity stared into amber worry, and it was enough to make his shoulders droop slightly.

"Ok...But just don't try to see me tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing," Remus said, scratching his cheek with one finger. "I don't want you to see me that way." The haunted look he gave his friend stopped him from arguing any further.

"Ok." But he knew that it was a lie. He couldn't not see Remus. It would be the same thing as not visiting a friend if they were in the hospital. It wasn't right. Plus, his boyish curiosity, though it was a horrible thing to be curious about, was getting the better of him.

_He'll never know the difference anyway. He'll be out cold til tomorrow night._ The pureblood thought to himself, remembering what Remus had told him.

The two spent the day trying not to think about the inevitable. Sirius had thought that the time would drag since they weren't really doing anything but it had been quite the opposite. He had actually finished all of the homework he had been assigned for the break (after Remus reminded him that he would likely get detention if he didn't) and when he looked up it was already nightfall.

Remus had barely moved from his spot on his bed for the entire day, trying to distract himself with the book he was reading, but Sirius could see that he hadn't even made it past the first page.

"Remus?" He jumped at the sound and looked at him with huge eyes. When he focused and realized that it was just Sirius, he relaxed.

"S-sorry. What is it?"

"Well, it's almost time, right?" Sirius asked gently.

"R-r-right..." Remus stood unsteadily and Sirius realized that he was shaking violently. He swayed on the spot.

"Merlin! Are you ok?" He jumped up to grab the werewolf's trembling arm and put it around his shoulders to hold him up. Remus slumped against him with his full weight and almost knocked both of them over.

"I-i-it's-z-z-z n-n-normal," was all he could manage through his chattering teeth.

Just then his parents came in looking somber. John Lupin lifted his son up in his arms and he curled into the embrace, still shivering. Frida smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead. They acted as though Sirius wasn't there and took the shaking Remus out of the room.

Sirius just stood watching the door for a few minutes. He had a sudden urge to follow them. It wasn't just curiosity that drove him, but fear. He had seen what the moon had done to Remus before and it wasn't fair that it was going to happen again.

He ran down the stairs and watched as Frida and John made their way into the basement with Remus. When they heard Sirius about to follow them down, Frida turned back to him and ran up, taking him by the arm and bringing him with her.

"Sirius, please. I'm very sorry this has to happen while you're here but you have to stay in Remus's room for now. Try and get some sleep, alright?" The usually gentle woman pushed him towards the stairs and then returned to the basement.

Sirius felt slightly numb and made his way back to Remus's room obediently. Though he laid down in the sleeping bag on the floor, sleep would not come to him. He sat up and tried to read a book to distract himself, but he found himself doing exactly what Remus had been before: staring blankly and absorbing nothing.

Now the time seemed to drag, until there was suddenly a scream that wrenched his heart. It was bloodcurdling and filled with agony and so loud that he didn't hear Frida and John ascending the stairs.

"Sirius?" Frida said coming in. His head snapped up to her and he realized his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were a little moist.

"He's alright, lad. He'll be alright..." John said, but didn't even sound like he believed it.

"I'm so sorry you had to be here for this, dear." Frida looked at him with sadness before the two of them left the room and went to their own. After a few moments, the screaming died down and turned into howling. Then scratching, whimpering, and _how were those walls so thin?_ He could hear the wolf almost as clearly as if he were in the room with it.

Eventually it seemed the wolf had calmed down a bit and Sirius tried to get to sleep while it was quiet and escape into ignorance. But the only sleep he could manage was fitful and filled with dreams of watching Remus being attacked by a giant beast and not being able to do anything about it.

Finally, when morning had come, the wolf sounds had ceased. The house sounded eerily quiet but it only lasted a minute, until he heard the sound of pounding footsteps running downstairs. Seemingly seconds later, they were rushing back up the stairs and there was a whimpering sound, more human than the one from the night, accompanying them.

Sirius guessed that Frida and John had taken him into their own room, seeing as they didn't even bother to come near Remus's. He suddenly felt awkward and out of place just sitting in the bedroom that didn't belong to him, listening to the sounds coming from down the hall that he shouldn't have been involved in. It seemed almost like he was intruding, and he felt guilty for ever having accepted Remus's offer to come for the week, even if he hadn't known before. Remus had really sacrificed a lot just so that he could have a place to go for the holiday. His heart swelled in his chest at the thought.

After a few minutes, he couldn't sit there anymore. Sirius tip-toed down the hallway to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's room and peered around the door frame.

Remus was there in the bed looking like hell. He was fidgeting and moaning and whimpering. His face was scratched up and so were his arms; deep, long gashes that Sirius felt stupid to have believed were the result of a skin condition. He could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. Frida and John were anxiously bending over him, muttering different healing spells and bandaging him where they could. Sirius understood why his friend hadn't wanted him to see this. It was not only unnerving but depressing, and too private for him who had only known Remus for a few months.

Sirius watched silently from the door for a while as the parents administered whatever kind of help they could to their son. Eventually they calmed down as Remus had settled into what seemed more like sleep than the fidgety state he was in before. Frida continually smoothed back Remus's hair and whispered to him.

John turned to leave the room and as he looked to the doorway he noticed the little spy standing there. His tired eyes opened wider. "Sirius? How long have you been there, lad?"

"A little while...May I come in?" It was Frida who answered with a nod. Sirius timidly made his way over to the bed. The closer he got to Remus, the more detail he could see in his injuries and he tried to be brave and not get queasy from the sight of them.

"Would you like something to eat? I was just going to make some coffee for us," John asked as he was leaving.

"No, I'm alright, thank you."

The boy climbed up onto the queen sized bed next to his companion and just stared. He found his stomach was cooperating and not making a big deal at seeing the wounds, but his heart was doing weird things. He wanted to cry, though he couldn't quite understand why. All he knew was that it wasn't fair, that Remus shouldn't have to go through this every month, and that he was the bravest person he had ever met.

The day passed in silent vigil of Remus. Frida hadn't left her son's side nor had Sirius left his other. He did get hungry after a while and John brought him up some of the leftovers from their dinner the night before. Finally, about the same time as he had been taken away the night before, Remus started to stir.

He rolled over a little then stiffened as if pain had shot through him. Then he opened his eyes to slits. "Remus? How are you feeling sweetheart? What hurts?" Frida asked, smoothing his hair yet again.

"Mum," was his raspy reply. "Ask every time. Always the same." He smiled weakly and Sirius noticed that Frida's eyes were just a little bit shinier than they had been the moment before.

"I'll go get you some pain potion." She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. It was only after she was gone that Remus turned his head to the other side and saw Sirius sitting there. He closed his eyes but only momentarily while his brain caught up. Then they flew open into amber orbs of terror.

"S-Sirius!" Remus pulled the bed covers up over his head and disappeared. There was a groaning sound; the sudden movement had caused pain to sear in his muscles. "I told you not to come! Go away!"

Up until then, Sirius had forgotten that Remus hadn't wanted him there. "It doesn't matter now. I've been here all day. Come out of there."

Remus poked his head out a little and then fully pulled the blankets back down. "Why? I asked you not to. Now you probably think I'm freaky or scary."

"If I really thought you were that freaky then I wouldn't still be here. But it was scary." Remus looked horrified. "I'm not scared _of_ you. I'm scared _for_ you." His friend didn't have to ask what he meant by that. Anyone who knew about his secret, his parents and the rest of his magical family, were scared for him. They waited with baited breath after every full moon to see if he had survived to live another month.

"There has to be a way to make it better," Sirius said.

"There isn't. No spell, no potion, nothing. Believe me, my parents have looked. _I've_ looked."

"Hey, magic is evolving and changing everyday. Maybe there's nothing now, but in the future who knows." Remus wasn't convinced but the fact that Sirius was trying was enough to make him grin.

"Well, you tell me when it happens. I'll be busy chewing myself up locked in the Shrieking Shack," he said dryly. Sirius quirked his mouth in an odd fashion, wishing he could say something but knowing there was nothing he could say. "It's alright, Sirius. I've dealt with this for six years so far. I can deal for a while longer."

Sirius could see that Remus was looking pretty exhausted and didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he just nodded. Suddenly the exhaustion of his restless night and watchful worrying of the day caught up to him and his eyelids felt heavy.

"I think I'm just gonna close my eyes for a bit," he said, lying down next to Remus. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was just about to pass out myself." Sirius settled himself next to his friend and closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting into dreamland, he felt something push against his shoulder. He opened his eyes again to find Remus's tawny head resting there and didn't dare move it.

Seeing his friend in such a frail state had made a strong protectiveness develop in the pureblood boy. He shifted closer so that Remus could have more of his shoulder and closed his eyes again. As he fell into sleep he made a silent vow. _I solemnly swear that I'll find a way to help you. You won't have to suffer forever._

When Frida returned with the pain potion, she found the boys fast asleep and snuggled close together. Remus was on his side with his face in the crook of Sirius's neck. Sirius in turn had an arm over his back and his chin rested in Remus's hair. She couldn't bare to wake them and tiptoed back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next morning, the smell of bacon wafted up the stairs and into the noses of the sleeping boys waking them. The two opened their eyes to find themselves curled around each other. They jumped apart and sat up, laughing embarrassed.

"Uh, let's go get breakfast," Remus said, not looking into Sirius's eyes. The other boy made a noise of assent and the two got out of the bed. Frida and John were already sitting at the kitchen table. There was a plate of freshly cooked bacon, one of eggs, and a pot of porridge.

"Is anyone else going to have any?" Sirius asked, taking the whole pot as if to keep it for himself.

"Yes! Give me that." Remus pulled the pot out of his hands and scooped half of it for himself, then poured a mountain of chocolate chips on top. Sirius poured out the rest for himself and dug in.

After stirring in his chocolate chips, Remus started to pile bacon and eggs onto his plate before finally eating. "Not hungry, are you, Rem?" Sirius teased.

"This happens after every moon," John explained. "After all, he doesn't eat for about two days."

"Would you like some porridge with your chocolate chips, dear?" Frida asked following Sirius's lead.

"Waf ith thith, pick on Remuth day?" Remus said through a mouthful of everything, though not slowing down on his eating.

"Oh we're just kidding. Now boys, when you're done go upstairs and make sure you have everything you need for school."

"Yes, Mum," both of them said, then Remus looked at Sirius with a smile.

He grinned in response. "Well, if I'm going to be spending more holidays here I might as well make myself at home, right?" John thought it was kind of funny but Frida found it sad. She felt a sudden rush of motherly affection for him and also the urge to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Black about their unfair treatment of their son.

When Remus had finally stuffed himself to maximum capacity, he and Sirius went back up to Remus's room to pack their things for the trip back to Hogwarts. Sirius hadn't taken off the locket from his brother, but did store the note at the bottom of his trunk.

"I guess I'll keep the sleeping bag in my closet so that it's already up here for next time," Remus said.

"Yeah. I doubt that my parents will be ready for my reappearance by spring. I'll have to get your parents something for Easter if I can manage it."

"You will do no such thing! You're going to get caught if you try to go into Hogsmeade again." Remus gave him a stern warning look that immediately reminded Sirius of a McGonagall.

"Oh, come on, Rem. You won't get any more chocolate otherwise..." This changed his friend's look from teacher-like to child-like as he remembered the amazing taste of the Honeydukes bar. His resolve broke like a twig underfoot.

"Alright fine. But then I'm going to get enough chocolate over the summer so that you don't have to go back again until we can legally go into Hogsmeade. And you should probably see if James will let you use the invisibility cloak."

Sirius looked at him dumbstruck, then smacked his forehead with his palm. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that before? That would have been so much easier than crawling underneath everyone. I nearly lost my little finger to Hagrid's foot!"

Once they were packed and ready to go, the four of them lined up in front of the fireplace to Floo to King's Cross Station. Platform 9 ¾ was just as busy as it had been the first day of term, and Sirius and Remus looked eagerly for their friends in the crowd. They soon spotted a shock of messy black hair that they knew belonged to James.

"Oi, James!" Sirius called. The boy turned and so did Peter who was standing with him. They waved and Remus and Sirius waved back.

"Go and be with your friends, hun," Frida said. Remus turned back to his mother and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the top of his head and then he went to hug John.

Sirius stood by watching his friend say goodbye to his parents. "I'll see you for Easter," he said after pulling away from his father. They turned to go but before Sirius could take a step, Frida called his name.

She opened her arms offering an embrace. Sirius was surprised and a little hesitant at first, but Frida pulled him into her before he could move. "Thank you for being so good to our Remus."

"You're welcome back anytime, son," John added, squatting down next to the two of them. Sirius pulled away from Frida and looked at both her and her husband. He felt warmth spread through him and smiled.

"Thank you." With one last shake of John's hand, he turned to catch up with Remus and the others.

"Seems you've blended in well with Remus's family," James commented when he came into earshot.

"Better than being in my family," he said. "So did you get your broom?"

"_And_ my own set of Quidditch balls. Best Christmas ever!" The two dark-haired boys high-fived. "Did you get anything?"

"Nah, but I told you I knew that already. They haven't gotten me a present in three years." But Sirius's hand did go unconsciously to his chest where the locket from Regulus was hiding under his shirt. Only Remus knew it was there, and the fact Sirius hadn't said anything about it gave him a silent hint that he didn't want James and Peter to know. Still, Sirius looked at him, asking with his eyes to keep it secret and Remus nodded subtly.

James was about to say something when suddenly they heard footsteps running toward them and someone calling out, "Anjan wait!" A moment later Anjanette had appeared next to them.

"Happy New Year, all," she said. A man who was following behind her ran up to the group with a cat in his arms. When he arrived, he bent over breathing heavily and let the cat drop to the ground. He was rather tall with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Anjan...You forgot...Harlie," he said between breaths. The cat curled around Anjanette's legs, purring loudly. It was fluffy with long calico colored fur and a bushy tail. It's green eyes were bright and looked just as observant as its owners.

"Please, Dad, I asked you not to call me Anjan," she said while stroking the cat.

"Sorry. It's better than Annie or Jannie, right?" James and Sirius snickered at the nicknames. She looked at them and quirked her eyebrows.

"Well, thank you for bringing Harlie over here," she said.

"Not a problem. Now don't forget to write and make sure that Harlie is well fed. We'll see you for Easter." Her father bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Dad," Anjanette said and waved as he returned to the barrier where her mother was waiting.

"Pft. Anjan," James said, chuckling again.

"You'd do well not to call me that, James, unless you want your head to become a balloon," she calmly said.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, mate," Sirius warned. "She's a whiz at charms and stuff like that." James, having seen her exceptional performance is Professor Flitwick's class himself, eyed the girl warily and his laughter stopped.

"Let's get on the train before it starts to pull away," Remus said, exchanging a grin with Sirius. The group of five headed toward the end of the train to take the same compartment that they had on the journey home.

They settled into their same seats, this time with the addition of Harlie in Anjanette's lap. Peter, who was sitting next to her, seemed apprehensive of the feline.

"She doesn't bite," Anjanette said. "Unless you do something wrong." He gulped, not seeming reassured. The Ravenclaw gave a rare smirk of amusement.

"Did you just get her for Christmas?" Remus asked.

"No. Had to see what my Housemates were like first before I could bring her. Harlie doesn't exactly get along with everyone." The cat poked her head up when her name was said and meowed. "Yes, you can be very bad," Anjanette said and scratched her behind the ears.

"Bet she's part Kneazle," James said.

"Kneazle?" Remus, Peter, and Anjanette asked.

"It's a cat-like animal that's really good at telling if someone's trustworthy or not. My dad told me they use them at the Ministry as lie detectors a lot of times," he explained.

"Well, I'm not sure. We did get her from my uncle so it's possible she could be magical. I'll have to ask him." The conversation then turned and went to more talk of the holiday break. But it quickly evolved, as it often would with those five, to what kinds of pranks they could pull in the new year.

"We have to actually do something if we want to be pranksters," James said. "So far all we've done is talk."

"You're right. Let's prank the Slytherins," Sirius suggested.

"I've got a better idea. Let's just prank one Slytherin: Snivellus," James said, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that? Let's hex him until he turns into the slimy slug that he is!" Remus looked to Anjanette who was sitting across from him and shook his head. She just shrugged. He knew that she was right; there was nothing to be done about it.

"I want to do something to his hair," Peter contributed.

"Brilliant, Pete! Let's make his hair into a slug!" James said.

"It's got enough grease." Sirius, James, and Peter were overcome with giggles. When their chortling subsided, James looked at Anjanette who had pulled out a book and was silently reading.

"Hey, Anjan, you-" he started but didn't get to finish his sentence. In the next second and without looking up, Anjanette's wand was out and pointed at him. She muttered a spell and it shot him directly in the nose.

James's head suddenly began to inflate and grow translucent. As it got bigger it started to make squeaky sounds and his features flattened out so it looked like his hair and face were drawn on. When the top of his head hit the ceiling, it stopped growing. There was a stunned silence for about thirty seconds before Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst out in roars of laughter.

"N-n-now it ma-...matches his ego!" Sirius managed to say through his laughter, doubling over and falling to the floor.

"What? How? What did you do?" James cried in horror. His voice sounded as if he had inhaled an entire tank of helium which only increased the laughter of his friends.

"I did warn you," Anjanette said, still looking at her book but smirking.

"P-p-please change him back! My stomach!" Sirius said trying to stop himself. He would calm slightly, but every glance at James would start his hysterics again.

"Yes, fix me!" James demanded, though his chipmunky voice could hardly be taken seriously.

"You won't call me Anjan anymore?"

"No, just undo the spell!"

"Untie the knot on your chin." James tried to look at his chin and fumbled with the knot there. Once he got it open, air started gushing out with a squeaky raspberry sound. His head started to go back to the way it was and when it was properly sized again, the hole where the air was coming out melted back into his skin.

As Sirius, Remus, and Peter continued to chuckle, James grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seems a bit much just for a stupid nickname."

"It was for that and a little more. I just needed an excuse." She looked up at him with a twinkle in her violet eyes and he pouted.

"That was really good, Anjanette," Peter said. "You should be the one to do the prank on Snivellus."

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "You can be an honorary Marauder. What do you say?"

"Can't."

"What? Of course you can!"

"No, I think what she means is that you can't charm his hair. It's more of a potion kind of thing," Remus explained. Anjanette nodded her agreement while continuing to read. "And that means you'll have to research to find the potion _and_ brew it."

"Unicorn turds! I hate researching," Sirius whined but a second later, he ginned, getting an idea. He turned to Remus and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. "Reeeeemyyyyyy!"

"No, Sirius. I don't want to be involved in your silly prank." Sirius continued to give him the eyes and added a protruding lower lip. The werewolf felt his resolve weakening.

"Pleeeeeease?" The dark-haired Marauder clasped his hands together and leaned in close to Remus. All resistance left him and he put a hand to his forehead.

"Ugh, ok. I'll look into it. Anjanette, would you be willing to help?" he asked. He figured that having two people would make the process go faster, especially someone who read as avidly as she did.

"Guess so," she said with a shrug.

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Sweet revenge for Snivelly trying to steal my Evans away." The bespectacled boy looked out across the hall at the compartment where Lily and Severus were sitting. He caught the Slytherin's eye and the two shared a sneer.

At the word revenge, Sirius suddenly got another idea, and a wicked grin spread across his features. Only Remus noticed it as James was still sneering with Peter behind him making faces, and Anjanette was engrossed in her book. Sirius didn't say anything and Remus figured he would ask later.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

"Rem! Psssst, Remus! Are you awake?" came a voice from the dark. Remus, who was still very tired from the events of the full moon and had been about to fall asleep, opened his eyes and stared groggily across the room at Sirius's bed. His friend's head was floating through the curtains.

"I am now, thanks."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I had a great idea on the train," he said. Sirius looked across the room to make sure that James and Peter were sound asleep, then looked back at Remus and said, "Let's prank James too." The mischievous glint in his eyes was visible even in the dim moonlight.

"Why?"

"Payback for being a prick in the beginning of the year." Remus thought back to the four months in which James was nothing but rude and judgmental to the two of them. He also thought about the fact that Peeves now called him 'Loopy Lupin' every time he saw him, and he knew there was only one person who could have started that. Perhaps a little revenge was in order.

"Alright. I'm in."

"Excellent. Night, Remy!" Sirius's head popped back into the curtain and he disappeared.

"Night, Siri." Remus laid back down again and closed his eyes, almost instantly settling into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a small preview of what's coming in the next chapter:<p>

**"Gryffidors and Slytherins have a reputation to uphold as eternal rivals. Therefore, we must prank them if we are able."**

**"Stealing ingredients?"  
><strong>

**"It says _cut_, Mr. Black. If you were to crush those roots and add them to your potion then it could cause an explosion."  
><strong>

**"Using the sacred breakfast cereal in such a way. You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
><strong>

**"Even though we're all friends now, you still have your own thing going on."  
><strong>

**"That's an under-exaggeration. He was a bloody twat."  
><strong>

Want to know what's going on? Come back in two weeks to find out what happens in chapter 10! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	10. Big Cats and Antlers

Hi everyone! As promised, I have managed to get the chapter up before the day is through. I'm sorry it's late in the day but at least it's still Saturday XD Other than that, I have nothing more to say except the usual. Read, review, and enjoy. I will see you in two weeks! Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks before Remus and Anajnette came up with any results. They laid the book on the table in the library where Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting. It was open to the page with the potion they had discovered.<p>

"This is what we could find. It's not exactly what you wanted because you can't choose the animal. It changes into whatever your inner animal is," Remus explained.

"Inner animal?" James asked.

"The animal you would become if you became an Animagus."

"Well, that's fine. I'm sure that Snivellus's inner animal is a slug or a snake or something gross," Sirius said. "Anjanette, do you think that you can charm his hair into a different color once it changes shape?"

"Guess so. What color?"

"Slimy green!" Peter chimed in.

"Might as well throw in some silver too since those are his House colors," James said. "He'll be a shining beacon of exactly what they all are."

"James, are you sure you want to do this?" Anjanette asked. Sirius had told her that he wanted to prank him as well (he hadn't told Peter because he didn't want to risk him spilling the beans). She thought that she might as well give him a chance to change his mind before he was the butt of the joke himself. "Severus never did anything to you."

"Anjanette, Anjanette," James said shaking his head. He got up and walked around the table to put an arm around her shoulders. "You, being a Ravenclaw, wouldn't understand, but Gryffindors and Slytherins have a reputation to uphold as eternal rivals. Therefore, we must prank them if we are able. And dear old Snivellus is a threat to the girl I love and as a noble Gryffindor I must act."

At the last sentence, he stood up straight and puffed out his chest proudly. There were a few other people at surrounding tables who heard this and looked at the messy-haired boy with wary expressions.

"Mate, you've only known her for a few months and she doesn't even like you," Sirius said. "How are you in love with her?"

"You wouldn't understand. And Evans will come around eventually."

"How many times have we heard that?" Remus asked under his breath and Sirius and Peter snickered.

"Well, if you're so stuck on it, you asked for it then," Anjanette said. James looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, which was quickly becoming a habit. Remus and Sirius just grinned at her.

"The potion is going to take about two weeks to brew," Remus said. "And there are some ingredients that we don't have in our stores."

James peered into the book and read the ingredient list. "Merlin, this looks like a fifth year level potion! How are you with brewing, Anjanette?"

"Absolutely dreadful," she said. "Slughorn says that if I don't improve by the summer I'll have to take remedial next year."

"Ouch," Peter said. "I'd hate to be stuck in a class of first years if I were a second year."

"We can help you if you like?" Remus offered.

"There's no point. It's not the theory I have a problem with. It's the brewing itself. Which you can't help me with because we're not in the same class. I'll just have to take it again," Anjanette said with a sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say," Sirius commented. She just shrugged in response, obviously not wanting to add to her word count. "But we shouldn't have too much of a problem brewing the potion."

"If we can get the ingredients before the end of this week we can finish it by Valentines Day," Remus said.

"Perfect! Then when Evans sees how hideous Snivellus looks with his hair all sluggish, she'll come running into my arms." James clasped his hands together and looked off into the distance, daydreaming.

"I highly doubt that, James," Remus said. "But either way you need to get the ingredients first. How are we going to do it?"

"Well, someone will go with me under the cloak obviously. We'll sneak into Slughorn's extra stores while the others distract him." Remus could almost see the cogs working in his brain as his plan was coming together. "And we can probably brew the thing in our dorm since no one else goes up there."

"Stealing ingredients?" Remus said. "That doesn't seem like such a good idea."

"Come on, Remus. It's not stealing it's..." Sirius put a finger to his chin trying to find the right way to explain. "Well it's like Robin Hood. We're taking from the rich, in ingredients that is, and giving to the poor, which is us."

"So you're men in tights," Anjanette deadpanned and the boys laughed.

"I want to go under the cloak with James!" Peter said raising a hand.

"Alright, alright, settle down, Pete. Then Remus and Sirius, you'll distract him." The other boys nodded. "We'll probably be able to get away with it during class even if you can come up with something to keep him completely focused on you. If he's distracted enough he won't even notice us disappearing."

"We'll give it all we've got," Sirius said. "This is so going to be worth it." His enthusiasm only made James more eager to go through with the plan as soon as possible. Little did he know that he was also fueling his own downfall.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next morning in Potions, the boy had decided that they would execute their plan. If Remus and Sirius could get Professor Slughorn completely focused on them, James and Peter would slip under the cloak and go at the stores. If not, they would try after class.

It felt as though class was going by faster than usual and soon there was only half an hour left. Remus and Sirius looked to each other and nodded, knowing that it was then or never.

"Professor?" Remus raised his hand to get Slughorn's attention.

"Yes, my boy. What seems to be the problem?" The portly man stepped over to the table where they were towards the back of the room. They had distinctly picked this location and James and Peter had stayed toward the front so that when his back was turned he wouldn't be able to see them vanishing.

"Well...uh..." Normally so quick to come up with lies, Remus found himself at a loss.

"Is this the right color?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Well, let me have a closer look here." Slughorn bent over the cauldron and began muttering to himself.

"It looks fine to me, gentlemen. Keep up the good work." Slughorn went to turn around.

"Wait! Wh-when it says crush these roots-" Sirius started, holding up the book to him.

"It says _cut_, Mr. Black. If you were to crush those and add them to your potion then it could cause an explosion. You didn't crush them, did you?" Slughorn looked worriedly at their bubbling cauldron then.

"I told you that you need reading glasses," Remus said, playing along.

"I'm sorry, Rem. I thought it was just the lighting." Though he hardly sounded apologetic.

"Oh dear. This could be quite disastrous. Let me just go get a few ingredients so maybe I can counteract it before it's too late."

"NO!" Both boys cried at once. Slughorn looked at them suspiciously and Sirius was the first to speak. "I mean, why don't I get them? This way you can keep a watch just in case it starts to react while I'm gone. What did you need then, sir?"

"Well, some newt eyes and salamander saliva should do for now." But as Slughorn was saying this, the cauldron started to bubble even more and before anyone could make a move, it had exploded. The loud noise drew all attention in the room to its source, and James and Peter took the opportunity to duck under the cloak.

The exploded potion had splattered Slughorn, Remus, and Sirius. The professor brought a hand up to his face and slowly swiped the brownish goop off from forehead to chin.

"You're lucky, Mr. Black, that you hadn't yet added the willow bark, or all our faces might have been melted off."

"I'm so sorry professor," Sirius said, but he was looking past him to the empty desk of James and Peter.

"Yes, well, just make sure you get those eyes checked. I'll just do a cleaning charm then." Slughorn pulled out his wand and cast a few spells that sopped up the ruined potion. Sirius and Remus continued to watch for the reappearance of their friends. When they were nearly clean, James and Peter's heads seemed to poke up from the air, and they gave the thumbs up.

"At least this wasn't as bad as that one from earlier on in the year. That silly Harker girl..." With one last flick of his wand, all the potion was gone. "Alright then. You two will just have to write an essay about this potion instead. Twelve inches."

"Yes, sir," both of them said as Slughorn returned to his desk.

"That was close," Sirius said.

"That was kind of...exhilarating. Breaking the rules," Remus said breathlessly. His friend just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Get used to it, Remy. This won't be our last raid on old Sluggy, I'm sure. All for one and one for all!"

"That's the Three Musketeers, Sirius," Remus corrected.

"Ah well...they're all men in tights."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

A full moon had occurred at the end of January, and Sirius helped Remus with thinking of a good cover. In the last few hours before the moon rose, while the boys were all up in their dorm, Remus suddenly doubled over as if in pain.

"Oh...my stomach!" he cried. In reality, his stomach was bothering him, but not to that extent, and not because of a silly virus. _I wish_, he thought.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't kn-know. All of the sudden I feel...Oh Merlin!" Remus jumped up and ran to the bathroom, making some of the most believable vomit noises that Sirius had ever heard. He had tried many times to sound as though he were throwing up to avoid days with his relatives, but his mother never believed him. Maybe he could somehow make some kind of recording of Remus's noises for next time.

"Oh...J-J-James, I don't like vomiting! N-n-not at all!" Peter said, looking a little green himself listening to Remus.

"I'm not too good with it myself," James said, looking warily at the bathroom door. Remus returned to his bed and laid down. He even had a bit of what looked like leftover vomit around his lips. The shaking had started and Sirius thought that it only added to the effect.

James and Peter had backed up to their headboards trying to get as far from Remus as they could. "Uh, Remus? You ok? Maybe you should go down to the hospital wing. See what Madam Pomphrey can do for you," James suggested.

Remus lifted his head weakly and said, "C-c-can you t-t-take me?"

"W-well, I would but...I mean I'm rather tired..." Remus looked across to Sirius on the other bed and the faintest of grins appeared on his face. Their plan was working perfectly.

"You big baby. I'll take you, Remy," Sirius said. He went over to him and helped him out of the bed. The shaking only got worse when he stood, and he leaned his full weight onto Sirius. As he half-carried the werewolf across the room, he noticed Peter almost turning blue, as though he were trying not to breathe.

Once out of the dorm and common rooms and out into the hallway, Sirius said, "Nice acting, mate. How'd you learn to make that sound?"

"M-m-mum," Remus stuttered, trying not to use too many words.

"And this?" Sirius swiped a finger at the sticky brownish stuff around his lips.

"P-p-porridge."

Sirius gasped. "Remus! Using the sacred breakfast cereal in such a way. You should be ashamed of yourself!" But he grinned nevertheless, which caused Remus to also smile weakly.

"S-S-Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank y-y-you."

They made it to the hospital wing alright, and when Madam Pomphrey asked what he was doing there, Sirius told her that he knew about Remus's 'condition'. She looked at him almost as if she were admiring him, but then told him that he shouldn't be coming down here with Remus because he would get caught for being out of bed by Filch. Then she closed the door and Sirius was left alone in the dark hall.

He managed to get back up to Gryffindor Tower without a problem and when he got back into their room, James and Peter were still awake.

"How is he?" Peter asked.

"He's fine. Madam Pomphrey said he probably ate something funny, but she wanted to keep him overnight anyway," Sirius replied, giving the scripted answer they had come up with before.

"Oh...That's good. So it's not contagious." Peter sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't let my guard down, Pete," Sirius said. "You never know. I might just...Oh...I feel like I might..." Sirius ran into the bathroom and Peter actually shrieked in horror. But he came out just as quickly, laughing at his friend's fear. Even James was laughing a little, though he still looked uncertain.

"Lighten up, you two. It's just vomit. Cast a cleaning charm on the toilet, open the windows, you'll be fine." It made it all funnier that Remus hadn't even been sick in the first place.

"You know, you two are strange," James said. When Sirius looked at him in question he clarified, "You and Remus. Even though we're all friends now, you still have your own thing going on. It's weird."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, confused at the way the conversation had suddenly turned.

"I don't know. Like you look at each other sometimes like you've got some secret. And you have those nicknames for each other. And you just...I can't describe it. It's weird." James's brow furrowed as he tried to think about how to word his thoughts.

"Are you jealous? I can give you a nickname too. How about Jamsie?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Um, no thanks."

Sirius laughed. "But in all seriousness, he is my best mate. No offense, but he was nice to me from the beginning. And _we've_ only known each other a few weeks really. So our relationship is a bit different."

"I guess." They didn't discuss it any further, and James went into the bathroom to cast the cleaning charm. Sirius settled into bed and thought about what James had said. Obviously he just could tell that they were much closer. And why shouldn't they be, after all that they had shared in just the few months they knew each other? Like he had said, they were best friends. But that didn't mean that the he and James wouldn't someday be the same. Just not yet.

Sirius closed his eyes and tried not to think about Remus alone in the Shrieking Shack, suffering through the transformation. But try as he might, he couldn't help but think he was hearing the howling of the wolf as he drifted off to sleep.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The potion brewing went smoothly over the next few weeks, and as Remus had predicted, it was finished a few days before Valentines Day. The boys agreed (though it was mostly James who insisted) to pull their prank during breakfast that day.

Anjanette, being the least suspicious of them all, was the one elected to slip the potion to Severus. As he was eating with Lily at the Gryffindor table that morning, it made it all the easier. Meanwhile, Remus waited for Sirius to give him the signal to drop the potion into James's drink.

The Ravenclaw walked over to the pair nonchalantly. Lily and Severus were in the middle of a conversation when she arrived and Severus looked up with a sneer. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, moving in between them. She swept out an arm as if to put it down on the table and as her sleeve passed over Severus's cup, she poured half of the vile in, then rested her hand next to his plate. It was such a fluid movement that neither he nor Lily noticed. "Lily is it?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what the Charms homework was? I would have asked James or Sirius but you know how they are," she lied smoothly.

"Ah, well, I don't recall having any specific homework other than practicing for the exam that's coming up," Lily said.

"Oh. Alright. Thank you then." Anjanette stood, dropping the rest of the potion into Severus's cup as her hand passed over it again, and returned to her table.

The Gryffindor boys watched intently to see the results of Severus drinking the potion. It was a few moments before he picked up his goblet again, but when he did, the effects were instantaneous.

Severus's greasy hair started to wiggle, then slowly it rose into the air. Lily screamed and backed away from him. He stood from the table and touched his hair, unable to do anything else. The black locks grew and started to take shape. But as it grew into something recognizable, it seemed it wouldn't become the animal the boys had expected.

When Severus's hair finally stopped forming, it looked as though it were in the shape of a large black panther. It actually looked less funny and more fierce. James's mouth fell open in shock. "That can't be right!" Sirius nodded to Remus and while their friend was distracted he poured the potion into his cup. "This potion must have been done wrong. I knew we added too many drops of hag mucus."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe he's a lot more ferocious on the inside than he looks," Remus said.

"Well, I feel gypped. People are actually admiring him!" And it was true. Students from all the House tables were looking at Severus's new do in awe. It was only made worse by the fact that Anjanette decided to go through with changing it to silver and green like they had originally planned. The students 'ooh'd and 'ahhh'd.

James, pouting at the plan gone wrong, took a sip of his drink. "Weird. This tastes different." Then he took another sip, and another, trying to figure out why it seemed to have changed. "That's really...What's so funny?"

Remus and Sirius couldn't hold back their laughter anymore, knowing James had drank the potion. In the next second, his hair started to act the same as Severus's had. However, instead of turning into the whole head of his inner animal, he was left with some misshapen antlers. A second later, Anjanette had cast the color changing charm, turning one red and one gold.

"What the-? You dirty gits!" he cried, feeling the solid new style of his hair. Sirius and Remus, and Peter who was just now understanding what had happened, only laughed harder.

Severus and Lily came over at that moment, the former walking with much more confidence than anyone had seen him have before. He showed a rare smile, black eyes glinting. "So, I suppose this just reflects your ego perfectly, eh, Potter?"

"Shut up, Snivellus! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I suppose you two aren't so bad after all," Lily said to Remus and Sirius and they grinned.

"Bloody traitors..." James muttered. Lily and Severus left without another word and the bespectacled boy pouted. "Fix it."

"Alright. We'll start brewing the antidote tomorrow," Sirius teased.

"NOW!"

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Sirius skipped out on Potions that morning to do what he called 'personal study', which was really brewing the antidote for James. Remus reminded him to give a vial to Lily to pass onto Severus. Severus, however, wore the hairstyle for the rest of the day, garnering some admiration for once, and causing James to pout silently.

"I warned you," Anjanette said to him later in the day when she and the boys had congregated in the library.

"You did not!"

"I did. I asked if you were sure you wanted to go through with it. I'd call this bad karma," she sad with a shrug.

"No, I'd call this bad friends. I'm not speaking to you two," he said, pointing at Remus and Sirius who just grinned even wider. "And I want that line back in our room. I should have known you couldn't be trusted."

"Hey, at least I brewed you the antidote!"

"Come on, James. It's all in good fun. You can't say that you didn't deserve it a little," Remus said.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well," Peter said shyly. "You were a bit rotten in the beginning of term."

"That's an under-exaggeration," Sirius said. "He was a bloody twat."

"Seconded," Remus agreed.

"Third," Anjanette said.

"Alright, alright!" James waved his hands in front of himself and couldn't help a little smile. "So I was a bit mean, but this was just overkill. I'll get you back for this, Sirius. You've just started yourself a prank war!"

Sirius motioned him to, "Bring it on, Jamsie!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a small preview of what's coming in the next chapter:<p>

**"I can't believe the year is almost over. That we'll be going home."**

**"Just give him time. He needs to be alone now."**

**"We'll all write each other, right?"**

**"Thank you. For everything."**

Who's speaking? What's happening? Come back in two weeks to find out what happens in chapter 11! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	11. Livid Rage and Unfeeling Indifference

Hi all! This chapter is a bit more on the dark side. Not too dark, but some dark. And it's the last chapter of first year! :D Yeah, sorry for the sudden time jump but I didn't have any ideas and I don't much like filler so I thought it would be better to get through to the important stuff. Hopefully you agree XD

As always, my darlings, please read, review, and enjoy. I will see you in two weeks with the next chapter. Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>When there was only a week left before the summer break, Sirius was feeling apprehensive. He hadn't heard any word from Regulus of whether or not it was safe to go home, but even if he had, he wasn't sure he would be convinced. Just because his parents hadn't been actively thinking about him anymore didn't mean that the moment they saw him their thoughts wouldn't come rushing back and cause his demise.<p>

"Sirius, what's bothering you?" Remus asked one morning at breakfast.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Sirius asked in return.

"Well, you keep lifting spoonfuls of porridge without actually eating them, and then letting them fall back into your bowl," the werewolf pointed out.

"Yeah, mate," James agreed. "Usually by now you're on your third bowl."

"I'm just...I can't believe the year is almost over. That we'll be going home." The dark-haired Marauder forced himself to eat a few spoonfuls of porridge, but even his favorite food couldn't make his appetite come back. Though he knew he would probably feel better if he told his friends, he didn't want to seem like a silly scared kid. He had dealt with his parents before and he should be able to deal with them now. There was no reason for him to be so worried.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that this Gryffindor thing was the last straw. His parents had been mad before-livid more correctly-but their anger had never lasted so long. Perhaps because they had had nothing to take it out on with him not there meant that they were able to store it up. In fact, it probably would have been better for him to go home for Christmas when they had only stored up a few months of anger rather than almost a year.

He should have known, though, that he couldn't hide the truth from Remus. James never asked too many questions about his feelings; he wasn't really a touchy-feely kind of guy. Remus on the other hand always seemed know what he was feeling. It was like he had a sixth sense, and when he felt it he didn't let it go. It was nice to know someone cared but sometimes he just wanted to keep things to himself.

Remus wouldn't have that.

"I know something is bothering you. Please tell me," he said as they walked the halls to the dungeons. James was ahead of them with Peter and Remus spoke low to be sure they didn't hear.

"I'm fine, Rem. Really."

"Is this about summer break?" As usual, Remus had seen right through him, and he said nothing. "You can always come home with me."

"No I can't," he said. "Am I never supposed to go home? I can't keep running to your house for the next six years. It's not fair for your parents to try and provide for me, and I want to see Regulus, and I just want to be able to go home without being scared!"

Remus looked at him with sympathy. No matter how much he tried, he knew he would never understand the way Sirius felt about his home situation. "Well-"

"Just," Sirius cut him off. "don't say anything. There's nothing you can say that will make it better. It is what it is." Remus quirked his mouth in an expression of concern, but said nothing more. They continued the rest of the way in silence.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It seemed that History of Magic had become less of a class for Sirius and more of an open period to write letters to his brother. So as usual, while Professor Binns droned about some Goblin War or other, he used the parchment he was supposed to take notes on to write to Regulus.

_Dear Reg,_

_ I haven't heard from you in a while. What's going on at home? I can only hope that the fact that you haven't written to me means that Mum and Dad are ready to let me in the house without biting my head off. I really don't feel like losing it (my head that is). I don't think I could find a replacement as pretty as the one I have now._

_ Can you believe though that this school year is already over? That means that the next time I go to Hogwarts you'll be going with me. You'll finally be away from our lovely parents and get a taste of what real magic is like. You're gonna love it here, Regulus. It's incredible._

_ Anyway, write me back as soon as possible. I guess if it's not safe to come home I can stay with Remus. I feel bad though. They're already having a hard time as it is having a...well, one son. They shouldn't have to pay for a second one for three months._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Sirius_

He folded the letter and put it in his bag to send later. He only hoped that Regulus would get back to him within a day or two, or it would be too late.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

During lunch, an owl suddenly flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Sirius's plate. His heart leaped in his chest, thinking it could be Regulus with good news. But when he untied the letter from the owl's leg, he found not his brother's handwriting on the front, but someone else's.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder. Sirius unrolled the parchment and began to read. James leaned over from across the table, as well as Peter.

_Sirius,_

_ First of all, I must tell you of my extreme disappointment. You have disgraced the family name by being a Gryffindor and this is unacceptable. But seeing as how I have fought all year with Dumbledore to get you put into Slytherin to save the esteemed reputation of the House of Black, and he refuses to cooperate, I feel I must accept this fact as an inconvenient truth._

_ That being said, I also find your avoidance of home and punishment to be highly immature. Therefore I expect you to return to Grimwauld Place this summer and to take the consequences of your actions like a man. You are no longer a child and must act accordingly. I left the matter of your exact punishment to your mother. I'm sure it will serve to discipline you properly._

_ I also expect your behavior to be angelic over this summer vacation and if for any reason your mother contacts me with a complaint I will see to it that you are dealt with properly by myself._

_Your Father_

Sirius read the letter again before ripping it to shreds and throwing it to the table. Anjanette gathered the pieces into a small pile and cast a burning charm on them.

"Sirius..." Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off and left the table and the Great Hall. They watched him go, then Peter and James looked at Remus. "What?"

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" James asked.

"I tried this morning. He doesn't want to talk about it."

"But he looked so upset," Peter said.

"Just give him time," Anjanette said. "He needs to be alone now." The boys nodded one by one and returned to their lunch.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Sirius didn't stop until he was safely back in the Gryffindor Tower, then he slowed as he made his way up to the dorms. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but he held them back, miserably trying not to cry.

It was so typical of his father to be so businesslike, talking to him as if he were talking to someone he employed. And it was only mildly surprising that he had been in touch with Dumbledore about the House situation. That was the way his father dealt with things. If he didn't like something he just sent a letter to someone and they would usually fix it because they were so scared of him. Sirius thanked Merlin that Dumbledore was not.

It was hard to deal with his father's stoicism. His mother's rage was one thing; it was something that could be combated easily and was even fun to mess with. But his father's cold, unfeeling indifference...He had no idea how to beat that.

It was pathetic, he thought, that he still wanted love from his father. After all the lack of emotion he had faced, there was still that one small part of him that desired acceptance. But he supposed that was just natural. Everyone wants their parents to love them. But in the end he was the one who needed to do the accepting; accepting that his parents were just not like other parents and they never would be.

Sirius pulled out the letter he was going to send to Regulus. He supposed he didn't need it anymore. But rather than rip it up, he decided to practice his transfiguration on it. After all, he didn't have much else to do if he was going to skip lessons, and soon he wasn't going to be allowed to use magic for three months. He might as well make the most of what little time he had left. Putting the paper on his stomach, he concentrated on trying to turn it into a butterfly.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

That night when Remus, James, and Peter returned to the dorms, they found Sirius lying flat on his back in bed, one arm behind his head and the other transfiguring a piece of parchment. It was a swirl of colors but had no distinct shape.

The three boys sat on their individual beds and looked at each other in silence and then to Sirius. Each was wondering whether or not to say anything to their friend, but before they could, he spoke himself. "You don't have to act funny. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, mate?" James asked. "You seemed pretty upset about that letter."

"No. Actually I'm kinda glad because now I know that Dad didn't really get involved. Whatever dear old Mumsy has in store should be bearable enough." Remus, James, and Peter exchanged a worried look. "Really, mates. I'm fine."

"Well, alright. And it won't be all bad. We'll all write each other, right?" James said.

"Yeah, of course," Remus agreed. "You can get owls without a problem, right Peter?"

"Well, my parents might be a little scared at first, but they'll get used to it. Just make sure the owls aren't really big or wild," he replied.

"And we can meet in Diagon Alley to get our supplies," James said.

Now even Sirius was looking enthusiastic. "Yeah. And you can try some chocolate ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, Rem."

"Is there anything that they don't make chocolate into?" Remus asked.

James, ignoring the rhetorical attitude in which he had asked, replied, "Undergarments."

"And it's obvious why. They'd melt and get all over your arse and it'd look like you had an accident," Sirius said.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Why am I friends with you guys?"

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

"We'll meet you down there," James said. It was the last day of term and the end of the year feast was about to begin. He and Peter were already dressed and ready to go.

"Alright, save us some spots," Sirius said as he pulled his robes on. Remus was still in the bathroom changing his pants. James and Peter left, and Sirius sat on the bed to wait.

Remus came out a moment later and went to his trunk to get his robes. "Who do you think will win the House Cup?" Sirius asked, though he didn't really care.

"Not sure. Probably Hufflepuff. They've had the least...infractions this year," Remus said.

"Mmm..."

When Remus was finished he started for the door. "Well, are you coming?" He turned his head to look back at the pureblood who was still sitting on the bed.

"Remus?" Said werewolf fully turned around again.

"Yes?"

Sirius stood from his bed and walked over to stand in front of him. He stared silently into confused amber eyes with his blue-gray ones. Then he threw his arms around Remus's shoulders.

Remus swayed a little, surprised by Sirius's sudden action, but when he was steady he hugged him back. "Thank you. For everything," he whispered into his shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you this summer."

"I'll miss you too." They stayed for a moment before Sirius pulled away. He looked at Remus with pink cheeks and chuckled.

"Sorry. I had to do it while James and Peter weren't around. Gotta keep up my reputation," he said the last part while sweeping a hand through his hair. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you ridiculous excuse for a bloke. Maybe you can borrow one of Anjanette's skirts before the feast starts." Sirius swatted playfully at Remus's tawny head.

"Hey! Would you rather have me be an unfeeling jerk like the rest of my family?"

"I guess not. Then you would have been in Slytherin and I would have been out a best friend." They smiled and laughed as they walked down to the Great Hall together.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

With trunks and pieces of parchment with addresses on them in tow, the boys and Anjanette left the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station. Anjanette had promised her parents that she would meet them at the barrier and so she went off right away when they were on the platform. James wanted to introduce his friends to his parents though, so he dragged them over when he found them.

James's mother was a bit on the pudgy side, but in that jolly Mrs. Claus sort of way. She had her auburn hair in a messy bun and her hazel eyes sparkled at the boys. His father looked just like him, from the messy hair to the skinny frame. All except for his eyes which were a bright blue.

"Mummy, Daddy, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. You remember Peter from when I came home for Christmas." James swept his arm out in presentation.

"Well, hello boys!" Mrs. Potter said with a little nod to each of them. "James has told us so much about you." Mr. Potter also nodded with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Remus said, bowing slightly from the abdomen up.

Mrs. Potter opened her mouth to say something, when a piercing screech came from behind them. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Everyone turned to where it had come from. Sirius instantly paled and gulped. When Remus saw who was approaching them, he gasped, recognizing the scary woman whom he had knocked into on the first day of the term. She was towing a boy who looked alarmingly like Sirius, but he realized that this must be Regulus. And that meant that this woman was Sirius's mother.

"M-Mum," Sirius said, as if to confirm his friend's suspicions.

"What are you doing standing around here? Get over to the Floos this instant so we can get home and deal with your punishment!" She yanked at his wrist and he almost fell over. Then her icy blue eyes scanned Mr. and Mrs. Potter up and down. "Blood traitors. These are the kinds of people you associate with?" She turned on her son.

"Excuse me," Mr. Potter said. "But if accepting everyone is considered betrayal to purebloods, then-"

"You stay out of this, Potter," she snapped. "I don't have to take anything from a filthy Muggle-lover like you."

"Who cares if they like Muggles?" Sirius challenged, pulling his arm away. "They're good people and I'm more like them than you! That's why I'm in Gryffindor." But he regretted saying this as soon as it was out of his mouth. If his mother was angry before, now she was livid. Her eyes blazed with fury and she grabbed him by the ear this time.

"THAT'S IT! You aren't even prepared for what you're going to get now! Just want until your father hears about this!" She started dragging him away and all the others could do was watch silently, they were so in shock. They watched as he was brought to one of the fires and thrown in, disappearing from the station.

"Unbelievable," Mrs. Potter breathed. "Even after all these years she is still awful."

"You knew her, Mummy?" James asked.

"We went to Hogwarts in the same year. Always a brute, Walburga. Used to hex anyone that even so much as looked at her the wrong way." She shook her head sadly. "When you told me that you were friends with a Black I was a bit surprised, because I didn't think that you would want to hang around with someone like her, but I suppose they're not alike, are they?"

"Not at all," Remus said first. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Remus and Peter excused themselves to find their parents. James waved goodbye to his two friends as they went their separate ways for the summer.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

As soon as all of them were back in the living room of Grimwauld Place, Sirius rounded on his mother. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry," she sneered. "Perhaps I should have let you since you won't be seeing that lot again anytime soon."

"What?"

"You are grounded indefinitely and are not allowed to send or receive any letters!" There was a malicious glint in her eyes that told him she was enjoying his punishment far too much for a normal parent.

"You can't do that! If my friends don't hear from me they'll think you've killed me after that scene back there."

"They can think whatever they like. There's no way they can do anything about it." Sirius's blood was boiling and he wanted to scream at her and Floo back to the station and go home with James or Remus or even Peter. Anything just to not have to look at her.

His hands were balled into fists, his arms were shaking, and he felt himself ready to explode. But then he caught sight of Regulus behind their mother, looking at him with scared eyes and desperately shaking his head. Sirius knew he was right, and that making his mother any angrier would just land him in the basement for the summer. He took a deep breath and relaxed, then plastered an overly bright smile onto his face.

"Alright mother, dearest, I'll be going up to my room then. Send up the bread crust and water whenever you like." Then he proceeded to skip to the hallway and up the stairs to his room, but when he got there he slammed the door and locked it.

Sirius pressed his back against the door and slid to the ground, burying his face in his knees. Not even home for five minutes and already he wished he were back at Hogwarts. Being trapped wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't allowed to send letters to his friends. He was going to miss them even more if he couldn't talk to them until September. Already the loneliness was eating at him.

He crawled into bed and curled up, closing his eyes as there was nothing better to do.

He wasn't sure how long it had been but a knock at the door awoke him from his light sleep. "Siri?" came a voice. Sirius sat up quickly, heart leaping in his chest. Could Remus be here to break him out somehow?

He got up and unlocked the door, opening it with anticipation, only to find his brother on the other side. His heart sank as he remembered the fact that Regulus also called him Siri sometimes. He had been hearing it so often from Remus that he had grown used to expecting it to come from him.

"Oh, hey Reg."

"I brought you some food. Mum didn't want to give you anything so I waited." Sirius looked up at the clock on his wall and saw that it was close to midnight. Regulus brought in the little plate of leftovers and sat on the bed next to him. The sight of the food made him realize how hungry he was and he dug in, even though the food was cold.

"Isn't it funny? Last time we were together we did this. Hanging out in the middle of the night," he said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah." Regulus watched him as he ate and seemed to be staring at his chest. Sirius thought he must have spilled some food on it or something, and looked down. But then he realized that his brother must have been looking for the locket.

"It's under my shirt," he answered the unasked question and pulled the gold chain out. "I didn't want my friends to see me wearing jewelry. What would they think of me?" Regulus rolled his eyes, but he did look satisfied to see the locket around Sirius's neck. "Plus if Mumsy sees this she'll know that one of us went through her things, and I'm sure she won't blame you."

"That's true," Regulus agreed. He paused for a minute before he said, "I can help you with your letters."

"I don't think there's anything you can do to help, and I don't want you getting in trouble too." But Sirius felt touched that he had offered.

"But I want to," he said. "It's not fair that you won't get to speak with your new friends. I'll send the owls at night and try to get them before Mum can see. She didn't say that I couldn't send and receive letters." A wicked grin spread across the older brother's features.

"Brilliant, Regulus! I guess I'm rubbing off on you after all." He ruffled his hair and Regulus swatted at his hand.

"Ok, alright. I have to go to bed before anyone notices I'm gone." He got up and went to the door, taking the empty plate from Sirius with him. "Goodnight, Siri," he said when he reached the door.

"Goodnight, Reg. And thank you." Regulus just smiled and closed the door. Sirius felt a warm rush of affection for his little brother and his hand reached up to touch the locket. Then he got up and pulled some parchment and a quill from his trunk to compose his first letter of the summer.

* * *

><p>And so concludes year 1! What did you think? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). I'm not going to give you a preview for next time because it's too hard to pick quotes but I will tell you this much: the next chapter is made up entirely of letters. Come back in two weeks to read it! Until then, love to all! And remember: <em>Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~.<em>


	12. Summer Letters: Year 1

Hey guys! My internet is still out so I'm at Panera eating dinner and uploading for you XD The Comcast guy said he's coming Monday so hopefully it will be fixed by them xp

Anyway, I am really proud of this chapter, like more than any of the others so far. I got inspired to do letters for the summer from **Casting Moonshadows** (which I can never live up to T_T) and I think they came out pretty well. I hope you think so too. :D

Also, I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has favorited or followed/alerted the story. You guys make me feel like I'm not doing this for nothing so THANK YOU! And to the person who reviewed anonymously at some point over the past two weeks, I wish I could have responded to you so that I could thank you personally but I will thank you here instead. It really meant a lot. Love to you!

I believe that is everything I wanted to say. Please read, review, and enjoy as always and I will see you in two weeks from my house hopefully XD Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>6th June 1972<em>

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Are you ok? I hope you are after what happened at the station. Your mum is pretty scary. I don't know if I ever told you this but I bumped into her once. Literally, that is. On the first day of term I accidentally knocked into her. She said she sensed Dark magic around me, but that's probably because of...you know. But I didn't know she was your mum until then._

_ Anyway, please write me back as soon as possible to let me know that you're not dead over there or something. If I don't hear from you I'm going to have to call in some Aurors to bust you out of there._

_Remus_

_9th June 1972_

_Rem,_

_ First of all DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! You are not dark. I can sense Dark magic just as well as _she_ can and I never felt anything when I was around you. She's just so wrapped up in her own aura of it that she takes it for someone else sometimes. Disgusting. I'm so sorry you made physical contact with her._

_ Secondly, please try to send letters at night. Regulus has become my personal mail carrier because dear old mother forbid me from sending or receiving anything. I really don't want him to get in trouble and it's less likely he'll get caught at night._

_ And finally, I am so BORED! I'm grounded as well and have absolutely nothing to do. I don't know how I managed before I went to school because now it seems ten billion times worse. I really miss you and James and Peter and Anjanette, and it's only been a few days! How will I survive the rest of the summer? I'd give anything just to get out of the house and do something._

_ At least Regulus has attempted to keep me busy. We talk a lot about Hogwarts and I've regaled him with our fabulous adventures this year (minus those that have to do with you-know-what). Sometimes he brings me books. I'm so desperate that I've actually gone through about five already, and you know how I am with reading._

_ I just hope that if I keep on my best behavior that my sentence can be reduced and I can at least go somewhere else in the house besides my room. I've stared at the ceiling so long that I see the cracks when I close my eyes. Why can't we use magic outside of school? At least then I wouldn't be so completely BORED!_

_ I think I'm going to go and watch the paint peel off my wall now. Hope everything is good with you._

_Lonely and BORED!_

_Sirius_

_P.S. I would assume you already knew this because you've read my entire letter, but I am indeed alive. Though I kind of wish I weren't because being dead can't possibly be as BORING as living like this!_

_9th June 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ How are you, mate? I can't believe about your Mum. Hope that you're alright over there. My parents said that if you want you can stay here for a week or two. That is, if you're allowed._

_ Anyway, who was that kid that was with your Mum? You never told me you had a brother. He looked so much like you I almost thought he was your twin. But then I realized that if you had a twin he would have been in our year too so I knew that couldn't be possible. Is he coming to school next year? And if he is, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

_ I can't really think of anything else to say, so I guess I'll just end it here. Talk to you soon._

_James_

_10th June 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ Everything alright? Just wanted to check up on you. Your mother has been showing up in my nightmares. I thought it might be a sign that I should write you and make sure you're ok. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Peter_

_13th June 1972_

_Jamsie, my boy,_

_ Tell your parents thank you for the offer but alas, I am grounded. I'm not even technically supposed to be writing to you but Regulus is sending and receiving my letters for me. Which reminds me, try to send them at night if you don't mind._

_ That's my little brother, by the way. Regulus. He's a good kid and, yes he'll be in school next year. I'm pretty sure it's a good thing, though it's likely he'll be in Slytherin. He's not exactly a Slytherin to me, especially now that I know more about them from being with them. But I don't think he'd let himself get into another House with the way my parents reacted to my Sorting._

_ I'm sorry your parents had to see that at the station, by the way. That's rather embarrassing now that I think about it._

_ I am so utterly BORED! If you can, send me something, anything to pass some time. I'm desperate!_

_Wishing for freedom,_

_Sirius_

_13th June 1972_

_Peter,_

_ Thanks for the concern, mate. I'm fine. I'm sorry that your dreams have been invaded by my mother. I'll have to send you a picture of my beautiful face to make up for that. HAHAHA I can see your face right now, Pete! Thanks for the laugh. I'm so BORED!_

_ Can you send me some Muggle thing that I'll find fascinating? I need to be entertained for the next two and a half months. I don't even care if it's just a, what do they call those things? Light blobs? Yeah, one of those. Anything is good. ANYTHING!_

_Sirius_

_15th June 1972_

_Siri,_

_ I miss you too. It's going to be weird going through...you know...this month without having to dupe James and Peter. I almost kind of like that part of it. It's like a monthly prank. But the key word is almost._

_ Regulus is a good brother. I can't wait to meet him officially. He'll have to sit with us on the train. The way we keep adding people to that compartment, though, we might have to separate soon. Hard to believe it was just you and I last September._

_ Mum and Dad asked if you were going to come over at all this summer and I told them about you being grounded and what happened at the station. They told me to tell you that your sleeping bag is still in my room and ready for you whenever you can escape._

_ I'm pretty tired since it's almost 'that time' so I'm signing off for the night. But I hope that you're not ripping your hair out being stuck in your room. Only two and a half months to go._

_Remus_

_20th June 1972_

_Siriusy (doesn't roll off the tongue as well I think),_

_ Disobeying your punishment just so you can get punished some more if you get caught? You're a rebel through and through, mate!_

_ My parents don't mind what happened. In fact my mother apparently knew your mother when they were in school so she expected it. Not that that's a good thing._

_ I searched all over my house for something for you and I found this. It's a photo album of my parents' lives. My grandparents put it together for their anniversary one year. It's full of embarrassing shots and there are even a few pictures of yours truly in there. But you have to send it back as soon as possible because I don't want them to notice that it's gone. I hope it keeps you busy for a few hours._

_James_

_23rd June 1972_

_Hey Sirius!_

_ I think I found something you'll like. It's a deck of playing cards. I know it doesn't seem like much but there are a lot of games that you can play with them by yourself or with someone else. I'm guessing that kid with your mum at the station was your brother so maybe he'll play with you. I attached a list of games and how to play them. I hope this helps!_

_Peter_

_24th June 1972_

_PETER YOU ARE AMAZING!_

_ This is possibly the greatest thing anyone has ever sent to me. EVER! I'm loving Solitaire. It's so frustrating when you can't win and yet I can't stop trying! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_Ever in your debt,_

_Sirius_

_24th June 1972_

_Jamsie,_

_ Please just call me by my name. Much better than trying to come up with a nickname that will inevitably fail. I'm grinning cheekily at you right now. Picture it in your mind and be aggravated._

_ Here's the album back. It was quite hilarious. Regulus thought so too. I particularly liked the pictures of you attempting to tie your trainers for the first time. After that disaster I can't imagine how you get yourself dressed everyday._

_ Send me along something else! Still have a little over two months to go..._

_Siriusly losing my mind,_

_Serious_

_27th June 1972_

_Rem,_

_ How are you doing? I hope that last night wasn't too bad. I kept thinking about you and it was making it hard for me to sleep._

_ Things over here have been completely dull, and not just from being grounded. Even Regulus was complaining about being bored. Peter sent us a deck of cards and we played through every game he told us about. Many times. We also looked through James's parents' photo album about a hundred times. Do you have anything interesting you can send us?_

_ Tell your parents that I'd love to be in my sleeping bag right now on your floor without having to worry about what I'm going to do to occupy myself for the next two months. Mum still hasn't let up on the length yet, but that's to be expected. Maybe in a few days she'll change her mind..._

_ Anyway, I'm going to go bang my head against the wall for a few minutes to knock myself out for an hour or two. Rest up and be happy._

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. I've been toying with a new nickname for you. I'm not sure if you'll like it though. It has to do with...you know. But I think it's kind of cool. I'll tell you in my next letter though. Your suspense about finding out what it is will keep me entertained for a few minutes._

_1st July 1972_

_Siri,_

_ I'm sending you some of my books from Christmas. They're not informational books like you probably have at home. They're story books. No, they don't have any pictures, but they are full of enough vivid detail to let you see the picture in your mind. At least I think so._

_ My...you know...was alright. When is it anything better than that? Please don't lose sleep over it. I don't want your insomnia on my shoulders._

_ Tell Regulus I said hello._

_Remus_

_P.S. I'm very curious and also quite nervous about hearing what this new nickname is. Dare I ask? I guess it doesn't matter because I know you'll just tell me anyway._

_3rd July 1972_

_Hello Sirius,_

_ How are you? Remus told me that you're grounded for the summer. Sorry about that._

_ Wish I could have written sooner but we were on vacation. All that was around was Muggle post._

_ I bought you a souvenir. It's a snow globe of the Irish landscape. Really beautiful. Thought you could stare at it for a while. I'll try to find something else for you soon._

_Anjanette_

_4th July 1972_

_Anjanette,_

_ Thank you for the snow globe! It really is beautiful. One day when I'm grown up and on my own I want to take a broom out to Ireland and just fly over it. It looks so...free._

_ Of course, I don't get to look at it much. I had to hide it beneath my socks so that Mum doesn't see it and wonder where I got it from. But I pull it out at night as a reminder that there are indeed greener pastures in this world._

_ Don't feel bad about not writing. I know you're a girl of few words to begin with so I didn't expect you to in the first place. But thank you because every small moment of distraction helps._

_ James, Remus, Peter, and I are going to try to go into Diagon Alley together at some point in August (if I can convince my mother to let me go out at all by then). I'll keep you posted on possible dates this could happen._

_Sirius_

_4th July 1972_

_Moony,_

_ That's my new nickname. I know it seems a bit obvious but I think it's also cool and mysterious to people who don't know. And I know you're going to say that people will find out with a nickname like that but I don't think so. We should at least test it out in front of James and Peter and see how they react to it._

_ I'm sending you back a book as I'm already done with it. You were right. I could imagine the pictures just by reading. It's like that tele-visible thing that Peter said he watches at home, only the words make the scene. I think I might grow to like books more this summer._

_ Glad to hear that everything was alright with the...you know..._

_ Is it August yet? When are we going to Diagon Alley? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

_Sirius_

_10th July 1972_

_Why so serious?_

_ Don't ask me why I just wrote that._

_ I thought that since you liked that photo album so much, I would send you the one that just has pictures of me in it. My loveliness will hypnotize you for days, I'm sure. There's some repeat pictures from the other album but also a lot of other pictures too._

_ Hang in there, mate. A little more than a month and a half to go._

_James  
><em>

_12th July 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ I'm glad you like the cards. And since you did I looked up a few more games that I hadn't included on the other list and am sending that to you. I figure by now you must have played through them all a million times and want something new. Hope this keeps you busy for a while._

_Peter_

_16th July 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ Absolutely not. That nickname is far too revealing! Everyone will wonder what could associate me with the moon and once they start thinking about it, it will be obvious. Not everyone is like you. People are afraid of my kind, and I'm not allowed to even be going to school in the first place. They'll tell their parents and their parents will complain to Dumbledore and he'll have no choice but to turn me over to the Ministry. So while it was a nice idea, I'm sorry, but I don't want to take that risk._

_ Anyway, I'm glad you like the book. Reading will enhance your vocabulary and boost your imagination. And if you read more fiction books, it'll make it easier to read non-fiction books when you need to._

_ We haven't even gotten our letters from school yet, Sirius. We've still got at least half a month before they come. I think you need to talk to your mother about letting you out for a bit, just to at least get some fresh air outside or something. Being stuck in one place for so long can mess with your body._

_ Which reminds me of something that I've been wondering. Have they been feeding you properly? And have you been getting up off your bed to walk around a little? You can't not move for such a long period of time. Your legs won't work anymore. Please tell me you've taken to pacing as a way of passing time._

_ Keep looking forward, to the future. There are better times in the distance and they get closer everyday. I solemnly swear it._

_Remus_

_17th July 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ Love to come to Diagon Alley with you lot. Just let me know the date and time, my parents will definitely bring me._

_ If you want to be able to go, you're going to have to get your brother to do the talking for you. Tell him when the others plan to go and ask him to convince your mother to take you that day. This way it doesn't look like it's for you._

_Anjanette_

_21st July 1972_

_But Remyyyyyyyy!_

_ What if I only called you Moony when we're alone? I don't think I'll be able to help myself then because I've started thinking of you as Moony now. Please let me call you it when we're alone. I promise I won't slip in front of other people either._

_ Of course I get up and walk around. I have nothing better to do so I walk in circles around my room a lot. In fact I think I walk a lot more than I sit. And I stick my head out the window sometimes too, but mostly at night. I've been using my Astronomy book to learn the stars because I'm so UTERRLY BORED. But at least that means that I'll probably get a good grade when we get back to school._

_ As far as food goes though, that's a different story. I've only been getting one meal a day, though Reg tries to sneak me some other stuff when he can. I think I've lost some weight. But don't worry about that. Once I'm back at school and I get to have the Hogwarts house elves' lovely cooking once more, I'll be back to my old self._

_ There is no talking to my mother for me. But Anjanette had an idea. She said that Regulus should talk in my favor but without actually saying that he was talking for me. I think that might actually work. He is obviously her favorite, and being the baby on top of it she likes to make him happy. I just hope he wouldn't mind doing that for me. He's already doing so much with the letters and getting me food._

_ I keep looking forward. All I see is a black wall (that would be my bedroom wall)._

_Sirius_

_21st July 1972_

_Anjanette,_

_ You're right. Reg would have a much better luck getting through to her than me. Thanks for the idea! I just hope that he'll do it._

_Sirius_

_24th July 1972_

_Siri,_

_ If you use that nickname even _once_ in mixed company, I will hex you so fast your head will spin. But...I suppose that it would be ok if we're alone._

_ On a completely different note, I'm glad that you have been exercising and getting some form of fresh air. But I don't like that you're not eating well. Punishing you (even though you shouldn't be punished for being who you are) is one thing, but not feeding you is another entirely! No normal parent would do that to their child no matter how badly they acted. I'm worried about you..._

_ I'd have to agree with Anjanette that Regulus would probably be your best bet. But I'd tell him to start working her down now. The more time that he has to convince her the better._

_ 'That time' is coming again already. It fees like I just get better and it's already back..._

_...Moony_

_27th July 1972_

_Aw Moony!_

_ I wish I could have visited you. But I feel guilty that I'm mostly saying that because I just want out of this GOD FORSAKEN ROOM! I'm sorry. Not that I wouldn't still want to visit you if I wasn't grounded. But right now my priorities are mixed up._

_ Speaking of...you know...I came across something interesting in one of the books in my library. Yes, I got desperate enough to read them again. Sad, isn't it? But anyway, we have a bunch of books on Dark stuff (obviously) and I found one that had information about werewolves. It hadn't even crossed my mind that there might be books about them in the house. That's kind of a 'duh' moment._

_ But the point is, there might be something in one of these books that can help you. I already found one thing: animals. Apparently since werewolves don't attack certain kinds of animals, having them around during a transformation can keep them from biting at themselves and actually make them more calm. Maybe we can get you a pet or something. Or we could even borrow Harlie! But then Anjanette might be suspicious as to why we kept taking her every month...Well, we'll think of something. In the meantime, I'll keep researching (look at that. I'm actually researching. What's the world coming to?)._

_ Our Hogwarts letters should be coming soon right? I just HAVE to see that letter. It'll remind me that Hogwarts and you and everyone else aren't just some spectacular dream..._

_Sirius_

_27th July 1972_

_James,_

_ This was pure GOLD! I can't believe you would send me something that was so perfect for making your life miserable! I mean, wait until Evans hears about how much you kicked and screamed during your first bath!_

_ Just kidding._

_ I would never actually do that. That's just low, especially after you so selflessly sent me these things to entertain me in my time of need. I'm tearing up just thinking about how wonderful of a friend you are. Oh, Jamsie, you're too good to me!_

_ You didn't happen to get your Hogwarts letter yet did you? I feel like Mumsy dearest might snatch it up before I can get at it and then act like I got kicked out of school so she can lock me in this room forever! Now I'm actually really worried...Please tell me you didn't get anything yet!_

_Fearing the worst,_

_Sirius_

_27th July 1972_

_Peter,_

_ Thanks for the new list of games! Regulus loved Old Maid. I didn't realize that Muggles were so good at making such simple ways to keep themselves occupied. And here I thought Exploding Snap was the best card game ever. Oh my Godric...I have Exploding Snap cards somewhere and I only just remembered that now! I am currently smacking myself in the forehead for my stupidity. I'm such a broom-head!_

_I owe you big time,_

_Sirius_

_1st August 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ I want to say first that if you ruin my already slim chances with Evans I will see to it that we use you as a test subject for all of our prank potions and charms. You will not enjoy life as my guinea pig, I promise you that._

_ I just got my letter today so if you don't get yours today or at least in the next few days, I would be suspicious. But I think it's about time you bust out of there already. You've got to tell your mum that you are a Gryffindor and that's what you'll always be so there's no point in punishing you because it won't change. Then again that might make her just keep you grounded whenever you're at the house...Maybe you should have your brother talk to her or something._

_James_

_1st August 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ Did you get your letter today? Got mine, and I'm in Remedial Potions after all. I'll be in the first year Ravenclaw class which they have with Slytherin. That'll be interesting. Hope things are going ok for you over there._

_Anjanette_

_1st August 1972_

_Siri,_

_ I fully understand your desire to be free and am not offended that it overshadows your desire to visit me. I don't expect you to visit me anyway. You really shouldn't be in the first place, especially at school. Someone might notice and wonder why you go to the hospital wing for no reason especially when I'm 'at home'._

_ The fact that werewolves are in those Dark books only proves that I'm a Dark creature. There's no denying it so don't even bother. And I would definitely not risk any animal to accompany me during the full moon. What would happen if the wolf got hungry? It's too unpredictable and dangerous. Besides, what animal would stick around with a big scary wolf for an entire night without running away?_

_ I got my letter today. I hope that you got yours as well and that your mother didn't interfere or anything. James and I are trying to get all our parents to coordinate for our trip to Diagon Alley soon. Has Regulus started pleading your case yet?_

_Hoping for the best,_

_Moony_

_P.S. I'm actually warming up to that name. It just seems...right._

_4th August 1972_

_Jamesie-wamsie,_

_ We've already beaten you to that idea. Anjanette suggested it a week or two ago. Reg has started trying to work Mum down already. We can't really tell how it's working so far because she hasn't really moved either way. But maybe that's a good thing. She could have exploded and accused me of putting him up to it._

_ Slim chances, mate? You have ZERO chance with her. When are you going to realize that she wants nothing to do with you? Find someone else. There's always that Alice girl, though I see Frank giving her the eyes all the time. Hell, there's a whole school of possibilities. Why are you fixated on the one girl who hates your guts?_

_ I GOT MY LETTER! I'm on top of the world right now! I just keep reading it over and over. When are we going to Diagon Alley?_

_Less than a month to go!_

_Sirius_

_4th August 1972_

_Anjanette,_

_ Sorry to hear about your Potions problem. I hate to say it, but chances are my brother's going to be Sorted into Slytherin this year. You'd be in the same class then. Maybe you can hang with him. I'll tell him to keep an eye out for you._

_Sirius_

_4th August 1972_

_Moony (I knew you'd like it eventually!),_

_ YOU ARE NOT DARK! STOP IT! Don't make me break out of here just to slap you in the face and make you realize that you are not at all a Dark creature. You are Remus. How many times do I have to tell you that? And I am not going to stop visiting you. That's what friends do._

_ I guess you're right though, about the animals. For them to stick around with you they would have to know that it would be helping and not be afraid. They'd have to have a human mind or something..._

_ I got my letter. My mother said that she can't wait for school to start either so that I'm out of the house. Unbelievable! To her it's like I'm not even here because I'm trapped in my bloody bedroom and she wants me gone. Why couldn't she have just said that at the beginning of the summer? I would have gladly left!_

_ Diagon Alley awaits us, Rem. Regulus has already convinced her to give me some more food. It shouldn't be a problem to get her to let me go with you guys. I'm so excited I'm literally bouncing up and down!_

_Your Siri_

_10th August 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ You can say that all you want but I am what I am. You can't deny that at least part of me is Dark._

_ You are definitely not going home if you can help it from now on. My door is always open to you and my parents agree. They don't care if they have another mouth to feed. They always wanted another child. They just couldn't handle it once I became...you know._

_ I'm glad to hear though that you're eating more now. Maybe you'll gain back some weight before the end of the summer._

_ We're thinking that the 20th will be a good day to go. Good thing that James's parents changed their mind about wanting to go the 24th. I would have been a mess since the moon is that night, and I don't want to have to explain away any more than I have to. It's bad enough that I have to worry about figuring out what to tell him and Peter for nine months out of the year. It'd be nice to have at least three where I can take a break._

_Keep looking forward,_

_Remus_

_12th August 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ EVANS WILL COME AROUND EVENTUALLY!_

_James_

_15th August 1972_

_James,_

_ Thank you. You made me crack up for at least ten minutes straight with that letter. I think you're my best friend._

_Sirius_

_15th August 1972_

_Remy,_

_ I will take you up on that offer only when you admit that you are not a Dark creature. The wolf only comes out twelve nights in the year. That means that you're human for 353 nights of the year. AND you're human for 365 _days_. That says human to me._

_ You'll never guess what wonderful thing just happened. My mother lifted my punishment! IT'S A MIRACLE! I'm currently in the kitchen writing this letter and stuffing my face with some treacle tart. I can't believe that I'm having dessert after so long. If only I had some porridge this would be perfect..._

_ It's all thanks to Regulus. He put in a good word for me and that combined with the fact that I actually behaved myself (and she never caught us with the letters) set me free! I'm so happy I could cry._

_ That being said I think it's obvious that I will be able to come with you guys on the 20th to Diagon Alley. I can't wait to see you all! I guess you were right about there being better times ahead because this time is sooooo much better than what I was just in yesterday even._

_ Here's all your books back too. I did finish them all. I'd have to say my favorite was the Sherlock Holmes one. A smart guy solving weird mysteries. Reminds me of something you might do, Moony._

_Five days till we see each other again!_

_Sirius(ly exploding with happiness)_

_15th August 1972_

_Anjanette,_

_ Just wanted to let you know that we're going to Diagon Alley on the 20th. And I am definitely going too! Your idea about Regulus worked like a charm! Actually that's kind of funny because you're so good with charms. Anyway, I hope you can come with us._

_Sirius_

_17th August 1972_

_Sirius,_

_ I'll be there._

_Anjanette_

_21st August 1972_

_Rem,_

_ I can't believe I didn't even get to see you! Mum wouldn't let go of my wrist for the entire time we were there. She thought I'd get into trouble or something. I didn't even get a glimpse of you. I'm absolutely miserable now and even more eager for school to start._

_ At least I've been able to do other things to keep me busy now that I'm free from my prison. I haven't gone back up to my room yet since Mum let me out. I've been sleeping on the couch just because it's somewhere different. But I think I might go up tonight since I have to put all my things into my trunk._

_ Only ten days to go! The anticipation is KILLING me!_

_Sirius_

_24th August 1972_

_Siri,_

_ Sorry for shaky writing. Moon very close. Wish school were here already. Was looking forward to seeing you other day. Wish you were here now._

_Remus_

_25th August 1972_

_Moony,_

_ You didn't have to write when the moon was so close! I feel really bad now. I hope that it was ok last night. I didn't sleep again._

_ I was thinking about the animal thing again and I've had an idea, but I need to look into it more. Luckily I'll have Hogwarts's library soon. If I'm right this might be the perfect solution to help you!_

_ Six days, Remy and we'll be together again._

_Sirius_

_30th August 1972_

_Siri,_

_ If your idea is anything dangerous or illegal I refuse to let you go through with it. I'm going to watch what you're looking at in the library. I refuse to let you risk anything for me. I'm not worth it._

_Remus_

_31st August 1972_

_Remus,_

_ Don't you dare say that! You are worth it! And you'll never see me researching if I can help it. I have my ways._

_ See you tomorrow! Can you believe I can finally say that?_

_Sirius_

* * *

><p>Are you excited for second year? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a preview of the next chapter:<p>

**"Well, Reg, this is it. You and me going to school together at last."**

**"It's hard when you're thrust into a group of people who already know each other."  
><strong>

**"Boggart muffins? Is that some kind of dessert?"  
><strong>

**"_After_ I lecture you about disappearing into Hogsmeade."  
><strong>

**"Just because he doesn't sleep in the same dorm doesn't mean you can't still have an influence on him."  
><strong>

That's all I'll give you for now. Come back in two weeks to find out what happens in chapter 13! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	13. Reunited and Separated

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter :D We're finally in the start of second year! :D:D:D:D I'm pretty excited because I dabbled just a bit in Regulus's POV in this chapter. I hope that you like it ^^

Please read, review, and enjoy as always. Thanks for the faves and follows :) And I will see you in two weeks with another chapter. Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Sirius didn't sleep the night before September 1st. He was far too excited about the idea of being free of Grimwauld Place once more. Luckily Regulus was also full of anticipation about going to school for the first time and he kept him company through the night.<p>

At 8:30 the Black family Flooed to King's Cross Station and spun out onto Platform 9 ¾. Regulus had his trunk in tow and followed Sirius when he snuck away from their mother and cousins.

"Well, Reg, this is it. You and me going to school together at last." Sirius slung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I'm really excited!"

"Me too. I can't wait for you to meet my friends. And speaking of which..." Sirius looked ahead towards the last car on the train and could see Remus and Peter standing near the door. The sight of them made his heart leap in joy and he ran forward with a new burst of adrenaline.

Remus only had a moment to prepare himself when he saw the other boy barreling towards him. Sirius tackled him in a hug and they both fell to the ground in a pile of limbs and hair. "Remy, Remy, Remy!"

"Good Godric, Sirius. I can't breathe!" His friend laughed and sat up, allowing him to do the same.

"Sorry, Rem. I'm just so happy to finally see you!" Sirius hugged Remus around the shoulders and Remus returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Siri." When they pulled apart and stood, Remus took him in. It was obvious that he hadn't been eating properly as he was much thinner than he had been at the end of the previous year. His hair had also grown long and shaggy, bangs falling into his eyes and the rest reaching his neck. It almost looked like he'd been in prison for a bit. Even his eyes were less sparkling with enthusiasm as they had been only three months before.

"Alright, Pete?" Sirius said to the other boy standing there.

"Alright, Sirius," he replied with a smile which Sirius returned easily. Then he turned to the smaller boy who looked just like him and pushed him forward.

"Mates, this is my brother Regulus. Reg, this is Remus and Peter." He gestured to each one and Regulus gave a shy wave.

"Nice to meet you, Regulus," Remus said. "Sirius has told us a lot about you."

"You'll sit with us on the train, yeah?" Peter asked. Regulus seemed to have been struck silent by being in the presence of others. He nodded shyly.

"Come on, Reg, they're friends. You don't have to be nervous." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and he hiccoughed.

"R-Right..."

The four of them then climbed onto the car, figuring that James and Anjanette would know where to find them later. But before either had made it into their compartment at the back of the train, it started to move and they were off for Hogwarts.

"It's like a dream come true," Sirius sighed happily as he watched out the window and could see his mother's figure grow smaller in the distance until they were past the platform and out into the open valley.

"Knock knock!" The voice was accompanied by the related sound and everyone looked to see James Potter in the doorway.

"Jamsie! I was beginning to think you'd missed the train!" Sirius grinned widely.

"Merlin's balls, Sirius. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. Wait, did you not eat while you were grounded?" He fully entered the compartment and sat next to Peter.

"I ate. Just not as much," Sirius said, waving a hand as if it were no big deal. "And Reg here helped me out when he could. Speaking of which, James, this is my brother Regulus. Reg, this is James Potter, formerly my number one nemesis but now my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Remus said as he feigned being scandalized.

"Of course you are, Rem. Can't I have more than one best friend?"

"Am I your best friend too?" Peter asked, looking hopeful.

"Hmm...I'll have to think about that one," Sirius said, but with a playful wink. Peter laughed though the full feeling wasn't behind it.

"It's ok, Pete. You're _my_ best friend," James said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but don't you think we should all be best friends with each other?" the smaller boy pointed out.

"He does have a point," Remus said.

"Well you didn't say that anyone but Sirius was your best friend," James said.

"That's true. Well, I suppose you blokes are my best friends. Actually besides Anjanette you're my only friends. So you might as well be my best ones."

Throughout this conversation, Regulus just watched quietly, feeling like he didn't quite belong with them. They were already established and comfortable with each other and he felt like he would be intruding if he tried to say something or even stayed any longer.

"Um, Sirius, I'm going to go and see if Narcissa and Andromeda are around," he said, excusing himself.

"Oh...Ok. Well, I'll see you at the feast then," his older brother said. Regulus nodded and left. Sirius tried not to look disappointed as he went.

"He probably felt excluded. It's hard when you're thrust into a group of people who already know each other." The other boys looked to the door and saw Anjanette standing there with Harlie in her arms. The Ravenclaw came into the compartment and sat between Sirius and Remus. She nodded to each of the boys in turn.

"Now I feel kind of bad," James said. "We should have tried to talk to him."

"Next time," Remus said. Sirius, however, doubted there would be a next time. He could already feel that they were going to be spending less and less time together after the Sorting. He could try with all his might but things between him and his brother were going to change, and there was no way to avoid it.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, a fleeting memory went through Remus's mind of Sirius promising to nick him more chocolate. He looked over to his friend and saw a silver glint of mischief in his eyes which he did not like one bit.

They got off the train and the werewolf tried to keep track of Sirius, but he was easily lost in the crowd. Something told him that he had somehow managed to get the Invisibility Cloak from James. Probably while he had dozed off during the ride. Curse the leftover exhaustion from the full moon.

He decided that the only way he would be able to track him was by scent. He already recognized his smell being that they spent so much time together and had had a few times where they were in close contact. But he had never really focused on it before. Now when he breathed in and found it, he realized that Sirius smelled like summer rain and fresh laundry, with a hint of something completely original underneath. Following this was less of a task and more of a pleasure.

That was, however, until the scent trail suddenly veered off in the wrong direction. But before Remus could sneak away to follow it, he felt a large hand on his shoulder and Hagrid standing behind him.

"'Lright there, Mr. Lupin? Come on, now. Can' be goin' the wrong way. You'll be in the carriages this year." The enormous man steered him in the other direction and Remus lost all hope of following Sirius. Frustration welled inside of him as his mind conflicted with his heart as to weather or not her should be mad at his friend.

_He's only trying to get you something you like._

**_But he's risking getting into huge trouble! It's not worth it!_**

_ But it's chocolate. Honeydukes chocolate._

**_But he could get suspended. Expelled even!_**

_ But it's CHOCOLATE!_

Eventually the two compromised and he decided to scold Sirius when, or if, he saw him again that night then eat the chocolate anyway. Why let the hard work go to waste?

Remus sniffed out his other companions and found Peter and Anjanette already in a carriage. But then he realized-

"Where's James?"

"Thought he was with you," Anjanette said.

"I think he might be with Sirius," Peter said.

"Oh boggart muffins..." Remus cursed under his breath but somehow they had both still heard him.

"Boggart muffins? Is that some kind of dessert?"

"Your boggart is muffins? Why are you afraid of muffins?"

"You're both wrong. It's just a swear." Anjanette shrugged and Peter looked longingly out the window at the castle, now thinking about dessert. Remus just hoped that Sirius and James weren't stupid enough to take their sweet time getting back.

The carriage door closed and it started to move. Remus looked out the small window to see that there was nothing pulling it. But this was Hogwarts after all. Anything was possible.

When they reached the castle, the first years hadn't quite made it across the lake yet in their boats. Remus was glad as this bought Sirius and James a little extra time.

He and Peter separated from Anjanette in the Great Hall as she went to sit down with her House. The boys found Lily who was currently talking to a blonde girl with green eyes, though not quite as vibrant as her own.

"Hello, Lily," Remus said.

"Hello, Remus. How was your summer?" Lily had been talking to him and Sirius again ever since the prank-gone-wrong-for-James.

"Fine, thanks. Hot and relaxing. How about yours?"

"Much the same. Sev and I swam almost every day, it was so hot," she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Do you have a pool?"

"Yes, but it's a small one. I thought that we could go to the local public one once or twice but Sev said he's uncomfortable around so many Muggles. Which I can understand. I'm still not completely comfortable with wizards."

"Right, right." Just then the doors burst open and James and Sirius were rushing into the room and towards the table.

"Rem, Peter! You will not believe what just happened!" Sirius exclaimed. "By the way, here." He handed Remus a small box. "They're assorted chocolates this time. They have different flavors in the middle of each one."

"Never mind the chocolate, tell them what happened!" James said, practically bouncing.

"Yeah! So we-"

"You can tell us later, Sirius. _After_ I lecture you about disappearing into Hogsmeade." Remus pointed at him and Sirius shrunk back like a scolded puppy. "Now come on and sit down, the first years are coming in."

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall once more and a flood of small children followed behind her in unmarked robes and with apprehensive faces. "Hard to believe that was us last year," James commented.

McGonagall led them to the center of the Hall and lined them up before going to get the Sorting Hat and putting it on its stool. The students all silenced themselves, waiting to hear what song the Hat would sing this year.

"_Many years ago,_

_Before you were born._

_When I was much younger,_

_And not ripped or torn._

_There lived four great witches_

_And wizards you see._

_I'll tell you their story,_

_Before you come see me._

_There was Godric Gryffindor,_

_Brave and strong._

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_Also came along._

_Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_And Helga Hufflepuff._

_Decided to pass on,_

_Their wizarding stuffs._

_So they founded a school,_

_And charmed me alive,_

_So that I could Sort you,_

_Into four Houses, not five._

_Each House is different,_

_For their personalities._

_And no one knows them better,_

_Than the Sorting Hat, me._

_So put me on your head,_

_And I'll tell you soon,_

_Which House you belong to,_

_Which is your common room._

_Will you be like Gryffidor,_

_Daring and bold?_

_Or loyal Hufflepuff,_

_Til you're seventeen years old?_

_Ravenclaw smarts,_

_Could set you in that Tower._

_Or cunning like Slytherin._

_You'll know within the hour!_

_So come sit on my stool,_

_Put me on your head._

_And soon you'll know,_

_Where tonight you will bed._

The Hall erupted into applause and when it died down, the Transfiguration teacher began to read the names of the new first years. Quiet conversations started among the tables, but they were all still listening for the sound of their House name being called out so that they could cheer.

"Regulus Black," McGonagall's voice eventually called out, immediately snapping Sirius's attention to the front of the Great Hall. His little brother walked shyly up to the stool and sat. The old and weathered hat was placed on his head and silence ensued as they waited for the result. Some of the students, knowing that Sirius had managed to escape Slytherin the year before, actually thought that there was a possibility he would be in a different House.

However, their suspense was short lived when the Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and Regulus got up to join the other green and silver-clad students.

Sirius stared after him. His brother seemed to sense this and turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Their almost identical eyes locked and there was a sad exchange between the younger royal blue and older blue-gray. Sirius tried to smile in reassurance and Regulus returned it, though there wasn't much feeling behind either. Then the newly sorted Slytherin faced his House table and found a seat.

Sirius looked down at the empty plate in front of him and sighed. Remus, all anger about the chocolate forgotten, put a hand on his shoulder and curved his head around to try and look into the face of his friend. "Come on, Siri. Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean anything."

"It does, Rem. Reg is a follower. They'll get to him before you know it." He hunched his shoulders over even further and put his face in a hand.

"But Remus is right, mate," James said. "He grew up with you so you've already had some impact on him."

"And now you're together again," Remus continued. "Just because he doesn't sleep in the same dorm doesn't mean you can't still have an influence on him." Sirius turned his head up towards Remus and the werewolf smiled. "I promise, it'll be ok." He held out his pinky and Sirius smiled and took it with his own, squeezing lightly.

"You're right. Reg is still my brother over everything else. I can't give up yet." Sirius rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and sat up again. Remus smiled wider and nodded.

Sirius looked over towards where Regulus was sitting and caught Anjanette's eye in the process. She jerked her head toward the Slytherin table with a questioning look and he nodded. _Yes, he's my brother. And I'm not going to let that change._

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Regulus looked at his brother across the Hall and tried to smile and look brave for him, but the truth was that he was terrified. This was the first time that he would be in the same place as Sirius but not be able to go to him whenever he liked. He always knew they would be in separate Houses, but the reality of it only hit him then.

He sat down next to a boy with a slightly hooked nose and greasy looking hair. The boy didn't even acknowledge him and Regulus felt extremely awkward, but also felt it would be rude to get up and move somewhere else. He decided that he might as well try to make some conversation.

"H-Hello," he started. The other Slytherin continued to stare down at his empty plate. Regulus decided to try again. "I'm Regulus Black."

"And I don't really care too much," the boy replied without looking up.

"Well, aren't you at least going to tell me your name? We are in the same House."

"Will it make you leave me alone?" Finally he looked up and met his eyes with cold black ones. Regulus just gulped and nodded. "Severus Snape," he said curtly, then looked down again.

"Nice to meet you too..." Regulus put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. He just hoped that not all the Slytherins were like this or he was going to be very lonely.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

After the feast, the Gryffindor boys went up to their dorm to unpack their things. "It seems like only yesterday I was hoping for today," Sirius said.

"It was only yesterday," Remus said.

"Which makes sense as to why it seems like it was," he retorted and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you never told us about what happened before dinner," Peter said.

"Oh yeah! You tell them, James."

"Ok! So Sirius wanted to get the chocolate for Remus from Honeydukes before we went up to the castle-"

"Something that you should NOT be doing anymore, by the way," Remus scolded.

"I think you'll change your mind after you hear this."

"Anyway, we went under the cloak and into Honeydukes and grabbed the box. But then we could see out the window that the carriages were already on their way up and we'd missed them."

"So," Sirius took over. "We were panicking because we thought that we'd get into mountains of trouble and we didn't know how we were going to get to the school in time."

"But then the bloke behind the register came around and said, 'You need to get into the school?' And we nodded. So he said, 'I used to sneak in here all the time from the castle. There's a secret passageway in the basement.'"

Remus thumped both James and Sirius in succession. "You listened to advice from a stranger? That's extremely dangerous! He could have been leading you into the basement to kill you or keep you prisoner or something."

"Relax, Remy, we're alive aren't we?" Sirius said, rubbing the spot where he was flicked.

"Besides, he was young. He looked completely harmless. He works at Honeydukes for corn's sake!"

"Please don't talk about food, James," Peter moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry, mate. Anyway, we went down into the basement and there was a trapdoor in the floor and we went down into a tunnel underground!"

"And we followed the tunnel until we wound up on the third floor by the DADA classroom behind that creepy statue of the one-eyed witch."

"And then all we had to do was come down into the Great Hall and you know the rest." James and Sirius smiled, proud of themselves, but Remus did not look impressed.

"So you mean to tell me that there is a secret passageway that is easily accessible to anyone who goes into Honeydukes and that it leads directly into the castle with no sort of booby traps or tricks that could possibly keep dangerous people away from it?"

James snickered. "He said 'booby'."

Remus groaned in exasperation. "You do realize how dangerous that is? Anyone can get into the castle!"

"But not everyone knows about it," Sirius said.

"Well you'd better hope that that cashier fellow isn't shelling out this information to anyone who comes into the store. Hopefully he only told you because you looked distressed and you were in your robes." He shook his head. "By the way, I did not change my mind. I still don't want you two to be sneaking into Hogsmeade just to feed my silly chocolate addiction."

"Just taste one, Rem. You'll love it!" Remus opened the box and tasted one of the chocolates which was filled with a sweet peppermint cream. He had to admit, it was definitely wonderful, but he tried to keep that from showing on his face. He failed. "See, I told you!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Remus said, popping a caramel-filled piece into his mouth. "You can't get back through the other way, can you?"

"Yes we can!" James said.

"All you have to do is tap the hump on the creepy statue and say _Dissendium_ and it opens again," Sirius explained. "The guy told us."

"Wonderful. Now I have to worry about you two disappearing into Hogsmeade whenever you get the urge. That Invisibility Cloak doesn't help matters much either since you can sneak around pretty much anywhere without getting caught." Remus slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing all too late that his words were only encouraging the two. The dark-haired boys looked at each other and grinned wickedly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm sure I am."

"This weekend?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh no..." Remus wanted to do something, anything to stop them, but his heart was fighting with him again. _They'll bring you more chocolate. You love chocolate._

Stupid chocolate.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a preview of the next chapter:<p>

**"I trust that this year will be more successful for you, Miss Harker?"**

**"You really are bad at this, aren't you?"**

**"What exactly do you have to do to become an Animagus?"**

**"No cure or form of help has been devised, but it is believed by many that the presence of other animals may calm the wolf..."**

**"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get."**

**"I mean the fact that it seems like he's always suddenly ill or some relative is and he has to go see them."**

Want to see these lines in context? Come back in two weeks to see in chapter 14! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	14. Potions Buddies and Rude Shoes

Hey guys! Sorry that it's basically Sunday (at least on the East coast XD) but I was uber busy today. But here it is! The next chapter :D

I'm pretty excited for you guys to read this one because it's the first time I'm sort of doing Anjanette's point of view. I know a lot of times people don't like reading about OCs, but I'm hoping that you won't mind if every now and then she gets a scene or a chapter to herself. I'm trying very hard to make sure that she doesn't draw too much attention and get that bad OC rep. Here's hoping that it works XD

Anyway, I think that's all. Please read, review, and enjoy as always. Thanks to all who faved and followed and reviewed over the past two weeks, and anyone who just read. Your entertainment is why I'm here ^^ Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Anjanette had breakfast with the Marauders the morning of the first day of classes. September 1st had fallen on a Friday and therefore the students had had the weekend to get settled before the term officially started.<p>

When Professor Flitwick came around to give out the schedule cards, he was confused at first as to where she was, but found her after a moment due to her unusual hair color.

"I see you're choosing to dine with the Gryffindors today," he said, handing her the card.

"Yes, sir," she answered simply.

"Perhaps next time I'll just come here with your schedule instead of looking for you at your House table." She wasn't sure whether he sounded more annoyed or offended that she had deserted the Ravenclaw table. With a little huff he bustled back to the staff table.

On her card, she found that since she was taking Potions at a different time from the rest of the Ravenclaws, she had to take Charms with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to make up for it.

"It'll be just like last year," Remus said.

"At least that's one class I can't fail."

After breakfast, Transfiguration, and History of Magic, Anjanette found herself separating from the rest of the Ravenclaws of her year and heading down to the dungeons for her Remedial Potions. Soon she was surrounded by the new first years of her House as well as the Slytherins. Immediately, she recognized Sirius's brother from the other night. She figured that since she probably wouldn't find another person to sit with that he was her best bet for a partner.

As they filed into the room, Anjanette stuck close to the boy and slid into the chair next to him. He smiled and gave her a small nod which she returned and Slughorn began to speak.

"Good morning, class. As only 51 percent of you know me already, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Horace Slughorn and I am your Potions professor. And for the 51 percent of you who know me already, hello again.

"I say 51 because 50 percent know me as your Head of House, and the other one percent is a second year student by the name of Anjanette Harker who needs to catch up a little on her Potions work. I trust that this year will be more successful for you, Miss Harker?"

Anjanette was only slightly embarrassed but kept her face impassive as she said, "Yes, sir. I'll try my hardest."

"Very well, very well. Alright, class, your instructions will be written on the front board when you come in as well as a list of ingredients. Shake hands and get to know your partner as you will be working with him or her for the rest of the year. And now, we shall begin the simple wart removing potion. If you'd please open up your books and get your supplies together so that we may begin."

There was a shuffling of books and cauldrons as the students prepared themselves. Soon they were cutting and measuring ingredients, everyone working intently on their potions.

"When you are finished you may bring me a sample." Slughorn then sat back in his chair and observed.

Anjanette got her things ready and took a deep breath. She had to do well this year or she would be in Remedial again. Once wasn't so bad as she still blended in quite nicely with the first years of her House (though that was ruined by Slughorn's announcement) but soon she would start to look older and the longer it took to advance the worse it would be.

Suddenly, Sirius's brother tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi." She looked back at him and he took her in. She was a strange looking girl, he thought, with her violet eyes that showed no emotion and her hair that was light and dark at the same time.

"I'm Regulus Black."

"Anjanette Harker. Though that's already been established." Regulus chuckled a little and fell silent. This close to him she could see the differences between him and Sirius. Where Sirius had blue-gray eyes, Regulus's were a bright royal blue. His hair was also closer to a dark brown rather than jet black. And his face was just a little bit sharper. "I know your brother."

"Really? Oh, you're _that_ Anjanette. I took letters back and forth between you two for the summer. That snow globe you sent him is really spectacular."

"Thanks." Another silent pause. Then Anjanette said, "Well, we should probably start this thing."

Regulus nodded and the two of them set to work. Surprisingly, Anjanette found it much easier to make this particular brew this time than the last time. Though the last time she hadn't had someone to help her along the way. Regulus seemed to have a certain natural knack for Potions and corrected her mistakes before they could be made.

"You really are bad at this, aren't you?" he asked halfway through the period.

"That's why I'm here."

By the end of class, the two of them had made a decent looking potion which they handed in to Slughorn together. He tested it as she remembered he had the year before, and his skin did not set on fire like last time.

"Excellent, excellent! And no need to call Madam Pomphrey this time, Miss Harker. Wonderful improvement." Slughorn clapped his approval.

"Thank you, sir. But it was really Regulus. He helped a lot."

"Yes, well, your talent runs in the family then, Mr. Black. Your brother is also rather adept in this subject. You should consider yourself lucky you just happened to sit with him today, Miss Harker." And Anjanette had a strange gut feeling that he was very right.

**.:~I~S~S~:**

At lunch, Regulus started over towards the Slytherin table, looking for anywhere he might be able to sit. His roommates hadn't really talked to him, or even each other, and he hadn't attempted to make friends with anyone. He thought maybe he could try sitting next to that Snape kid but then changed his mind remembering how cold he had been.

Finally he decided to sit himself at the edge of the bench alone, and hope that maybe in a few days he would have someone to sit with. But just before he could start loading up his plate with food, someone called his name.

"Hey, Reg!" He looked up, knowing only one person called him that, and saw Sirius waving him over to their table. Regulus debated whether he should or not for a minute because he didn't want to be a fifth wheel with Sirius and his friends. But then he noticed Anjanette sitting with them as well which he felt evened things out a bit. He got up and went over to the Gryffindor table, feeling the eyes of the other Slytherins on him as he went.

"Hello Regulus," Remus smiled when he got closer. Anjanette did the same and James and Peter nodded.

"How's your first day of classes going, little brother?" Sirius asked when Regulus sat down next to him.

"Pretty well, so far. I levitated a feather and Anjanette and I made a potion together," he said.

"So you two are in the same class then," Sirius said. "That's cool." For the rest of their lunch, Sirius and his friends made much more of an effort to talk to him. He was actually rather enjoying it but every now and then he glanced up at his own House table. The Slytherins were eying him and he could only guess what they were thinking. He tried not to let it bother him.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

When the Gryffindor boys got to the Transfiguration room after lunch, they found empty desks towards the back of the class. Professor McGonagall was just beginning her introduction.

"This year we'll be getting into a bit deeper a level of Transfiguration. And we'll be learning about the theory and history of certain kinds of Transfiguration that we won't be covering.

"For example, perhaps the hardest of all types of Transfiguration is the Animagus transformation. This is a very dangerous and extremely complicated transformation, and not something that we study in Hogwarts. If you should like to become an Animagus you must be of N.E.W.T. Level Transfiguration when you leave the school, and you must go through a process with the Ministry, as all Animagi are to be registered as such for security purposes. But if you do decide to become an Animagus, there are many benefits." Suddenly, McGonagall was shrinking before their eyes, rapidly becoming hairy, and her ears moved to the top of her head. Their teacher had become a tabby cat with markings around the eyes the same as her square spectacles. The class erupted in applause and McGonagall was already shooting back to her real size.

Sirius, to Remus's surprise, raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"What exactly do you have to do to become an Animgaus?" he asked.

"Well, first there is a potion that helps you to discover what your inner animal is. Then once you find out there is a second potion that allows you to attempt to become that animal. And of course that alone takes a lot of skill and time, meditating, focusing your magic so that you can transform your entire body. The whole process can take up to three years, even for someone proficient in Transfiguration. If the potions or transformation are not done precisely correct than you can potentially become partially or fully animal, permanently."

Sirius's quill had been scribbling through her entire answer and Remus leaned over to see that he had in fact been taking notes on everything she was saying.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered.

"Taking an interest in Transfiguration," Sirius replied easily, but he didn't look into Remus's eyes.

"Sirius...this doesn't have anything to do with your 'idea' does it?" But before the dark-haired boy could reply, McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Mr. Lupin, it is not everyday that Sirius Black pays full attention in my class. Please don't ruin it."

Remus flushed. "Sorry, Professor." McGonagall nodded and then continued her lecture. Sirius stayed alert throughout class, writing things down periodically. Remus let his worries fall to the back of his mind, but he made a mental note to keep a close eye on Sirius's interests from now on.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Before they knew it, the first full moon had come upon them. Sirius and Remus hadn't planned any sort of special performance for this month. The werewolf was simply going to tell James and Peter that he needed to visit his great aunt who was very sick and could die any day. Ordinarily he wouldn't have made such an excuse, being a bit superstitious and not wanting to jinx anyone in his family. But as far as he knew he had no great aunt and felt it was completely safe to use her as his excuse for the month.

Sirius was excited for this full moon, though he felt guilty for feeling that way. On this particular night he was going to use his inability to sleep, which had become almost a routine for full moon nights now, to research his idea to help Remus. He knew that this would probably be his only chance to look without the other boy trying to figure out what he was doing. He had already risked suspicion enough by asking about it during Transfiguration.

Remus had told James and Peter ahead of time where he was going and when he 'packed up' to leave, Sirius offered to help him out with his bag.

"R-Really, Siri, I'm fine," he said, though it was all part of their act.

"No, you're all stressed out because you're worried about your aunt. I'll borrow James's cloak and no one will see me."

"Hey, I didn't say you could use my cloak," James said.

"But Jamsie! You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you?" Sirius batted his eyelashes at the messy-haired boy who rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pouf, Black. Fine, take it." He pulled the cloak out of his trunk and tossed it at Sirius.

"Thank you. And I am not a pouf! I'm just incredibly charming." Sirius flicked a hand through his hair.

"C-Come on, you idiot. I-I'm going to b-be late," Remus said, trying hard to hold back the shivering threatening to take over his body.

"Righto, Remy!" Sirius took Remus's bag and draped the cloak over his arm for later. Then the two of them left the dorm room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Remus slumped against Sirius. The dark-haired boy took his friend's arm and draped it over his shoulder, feeling the familiar shaking as they made their way down the stairs together.

When they reached Madam Pomphrey, she took Remus's bag. "Bye, Moony," Sirius said as he shuffled shakily into the hospital wing. He gave a weak smile to Sirius over his shoulder before sitting on one of the beds inside.

"Hurry and get back to bed," Madam Pomphrey commanded, but not in her usually sharp tone. Sirius just nodded and turned back down the hall. When he was out of the Healer's sight, he put on the cloak and made a beeline for the library.

"_Alohomora!_" he said to the door and it clicked open. Once inside, he took the cloak off and cast, "_Lumos!_" It was unnerving to be in the library at night. Even more so than it had been the night that he and the others looked for that countercurse the year before because this time he was alone.

"Hello? If there's anyone there, I'm here. And I'm not afraid to hex you!" He pointed his wand around, trying to look threatening but knowing he didn't. Silence answered him but he was still afraid. He had to get his information and get out of there.

Sirius decided to start with the Restricted Section. He wanted to double check on the animal theory and figured any books about werewolves would be in there. He went in between the shelves with caution even though he knew nothing had happened the last time they entered.

In the wandlight, he could barely read the titles on the spines of the books. Finally something caught his eye. _Creatures of the Night_. It sounded like something that his parents would read, which annoyed him to no end, but he kept telling himself it was for Remus.

He pulled the book off the shelf and went to a desk. When he opened the book it seemed like it might fall apart, it was so old. A dark cloud rose out of the middle of the pages, though it didn't look like dust. Swallowing hard, he carefully turned to the index and found the section on werewolves.

"Werewolves are vicious and vile on the night they transform," he read aloud. He could hardly think of Remus being either of those things but he hadn't actually seen the wolf as of yet. He tried not to let his mind develop the details. "No cure or form of help has been devised, but it is believed by many that the presence of other animals may calm the wolf and prevent it from biting at itself or others. Brilliant!"

With his idea double proved, he put the book back and looked for another, this time on transfiguration. Since he knew that what he was thinking of was illegal for anyone school-aged, and just very advanced in general, he figured that only a book from the Restricted Section would do.

Finally he found a book called _Anything Can Become Anything_. It sounded plausible so he brought it to the desk. He opened to the index, scanned for what he was looking for, and flipped to that page. This book was in much better condition than the last one and didn't have the taint of Dark magic.

Sirius skimmed the pages of the section he had turned to and found himself not disappointed. It was exactly what he had been hoping for. Now all he needed to do was to find out how to go through with it. As he was reading he put his cheek in his hand and yawned. It was harder to stay away than he had thought it would be. Feeling that he wouldn't be able to concentrate much longer, he decided to put off his research until the next month. He slipped the book back into its slot on the shelf and got back under James's cloak to leave the library, making sure to relock the door on the way out. James and Peter were asleep when he got back and he snuggled into bed contentedly.

In his dreams, he and Remus were running through a field with a wolf, not away from it.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next morning Sirius woke up at almost noon and the room was empty. His stomach growled and he knew that lunch was probably waiting for him in the Great Hall. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, running down the stairs holding his shoes until he reached the bottom. He quickly slipped them on before heading out of the portrait hole.

As he ran down the stairs, he heard people snickering. He looked down to make sure that he was wearing his pants and everything else that he should be. No wardrobe malfunctions seemed present. He popped into the first bathroom he found and looked in the mirror to make sure that there was nothing wrong with his face or hair, but everything seemed in order.

"Weird..." he whispered to himself and left, heading towards food again.

As he continued, however, there was still a snickering sound following behind him. When he looked at the people who were laughing they quickly looked away, but their smiles didn't disappear. Now he knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't tell what.

In the Great Hall, he figured that James and Peter would probably be able to figure out what was going on. They were sitting at the Gyffindor table and Sirius went directly over to them. The two of them looked as if they were desperately trying to hold back grins.

"Morning, mate. Or rather afternoon," James said with a snort he tried to hide.

"Hello...Is there something I missed?" Sirius asked. "Everyone seems to be laughing today for no reason."

"No idea what you're talking about," Peter said, and giggled a little. "It's not like they're laughing at you because they're definitely not." James glared at him and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

Just then Regulus came over and sat down. "Sirius, are you having...What did you have for dinner last night?" he asked awkwardly and James and Peter couldn't hold back their hysterics anymore. James pounded the table with his fist and Peter fell off the bench onto the floor.

"What are you talking about?"  
>"Well...you didn't really try to hold back..."<p>

Sirius stood up and looked himself up and down again. He spun in a circle trying to see if there was anything on his back. And the more he moved about, the more people started to chuckle until the entirety of the Gryffindor table was laughing. Even Regulus was starting to grin.

"Alright, Potter, what's going on?" Sirius demanded.

"P-Payback," James said clutching his stomach and trying to stop laughing long enough to talk normally. "Revenge for the prank you pulled on me last year. I told you this was war!"

"But what did you DO? I don't see or hear anything that could be considered prank-worthy!" Sirius continued to circle and caused more laughs to erupt from his peers.

"Undo...Undo the deafening charm...James!" Peter squeaked out between laughs.

"Alright. _Finite Incantatem!_" James cast at Sirius's head. "Ok, mate. Why don't you check again to see if there's anything wrong with you?"

"I really don't see the point-" Sirius started circling again, but this time he heard it. What everyone else had been laughing about.

His shoes were farting.

"Why you no good little prat!" Sirius cried and launched himself at James. The bespectacled Marauder laughed and jumped out of the way, causing Sirius to crash into the table and skid in plates of food.

"Uh oh," James said, seeing that things had gone too far. Sirius pushed himself up and brushed off the worst of the food that was now on the front of his shirt.

"Alright, Jamsie old boy. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. You just wait!" Within another second McGonagall was upon them, chastising and taking points from Gryffidor for the destruction. Anjanette chose to enter the Hall at that moment and witnessed most of the scolding the Transfiguration teacher provided.

When McGonagall was done, she walked away muttering, "Honestly, those marauders." and left the boys to their lunch. Anjanette walked over and took in the state of the table, Sirius's shirt, and his indignant expression. Casting a quick cleaning charm on the dark-haired boy, she asked, "What did I miss?"

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

After lunch, and finally convincing James to fix his shoes, Sirius went to the hospital wing on the pretense that he had an ache in his ear. James and Peter offered to come with him but he quickly declined, saying that he wouldn't be long.

He was surprised when he got there to find Remus was already awake, even though it was only the afternoon. But although his eyes were open, he was lying on his back in the bed and there was a large bandage on his shoulder.

"Hey, Moony. You're up." Sirius came to the side of the bed and rested his hands there.

"Hi, Siri," Remus said weakly.

"He's been waking up much sooner lately," Madam Pomphrey said, going behind Sirius to the bedside table to put down a bottle of pain potion. "I don't know whether this is a good sign or not. It's good that he can come back to consciousness sooner but it might be bad if he's not getting the full amount of rest that his body needs to recover. He may be awake but he's not very strong."

"Oh. Well, maybe I should go so you can sleep."

"No wait! Stay, please." Remus put a hand on top of Sirius's and squeezed with as much power as he could muster, looking into his eyes with pleading amber orbs then suddenly looking away. "Sorry. Just...lonely. Awake and can't leave worse than unconscious." It was strange to hear the most loquacious of their circle of friends speaking in such choppy sentences. He wanted to laugh but figured that Remus wouldn't appreciate it.

Remus was embarrassed by his actions but he didn't have the strength to take his arm back so his hand stayed where it landed. Much as he concentrated on even shifting it over slightly, he seemed to have used up what little energy he had just to get it there in the first place. He and Sirius looked at their hands in an awkward silence.

"Ok," Sirius finally said. "But only for a little." He thought about moving his hand away, but found that he actually didn't mind it too much, once he got past the initial awkwardness. After all, the two of them had hugged a few times before and even shared a bed. What was the big deal about their hands touching? He and Regulus sometimes held hands when they were younger when one of them had a nightmare.

Sirius flipped his hand over so that their palms were touching and he grasped Remus's hand lightly. The werewolf curled his fingers up slightly but couldn't manage much more than that. Seeing Remus even more weak than he had been before made Sirius's heart ache. He wished that he could go back to the library and research his idea again, but he knew he couldn't risk it until the next moon or Remus would definitely try to stop him.

Remus was surprised when Sirius actually held his hand properly, but he found that he rather liked the feeling. It was comforting, and he could imagine that this was his mother or father's hand, that he was in his own bed at home. He let his shoulders relax more, wincing when the bandaged one moved, and let his eyes close slightly.

"So do you want to hear what happened today?" Sirius asked, breaking Remus's dream of home with the voice that didn't belong there. Though perhaps it would eventually, if Sirius kept coming over for the holidays. Remus gave him a small nod and a smile. "James pulled a prank on me. He must have charmed my shoes last night when we left or something because when I was walking in them this morning they were farting."

Remus chuckled and looked up at him. "Couldn't hear?"

"He cast a deafening charm on me. A rather specific one, though, since I could hear everything else but the shoes. I'll be Anjanette was in on it. He couldn't possibly come up with something so effective right?"

"He could. He's not too bad in Charms. But she and James? No."

"Yeah, you're right. James doesn't understand her at all. He wouldn't try to talk to her on his own."

Remus grinned and quirked his eyebrows. "Looks like war though."

"That's right. We've got to work together because Peter is teamed up with him. All we have to do is think of something that's so awesome that he can't top it."

"We'll think of something," Remus said, seeming to find a bit more of his voice. They chatted for a little while longer before Sirius said he should go.

"Do you want me to bring you anything? I can go grab some you-know-what from you-know-where." Remus knew he was talking about chocolate and he shook his head as best as he could.

"No. I don't want you risking it. We only have to wait another year before we can go legally into Hogsmeade. I'll live without chocolate til then," he said, lowering his voice so Madam Pomphrey couldn't hear. "And I've got everything I need here. Thank you though."

"Alright. Then I guess I'll see you later, Moony." Sirius let go of Remus's hand and waved goodbye before heading up to their room in the Gryffindor Tower.

As he opened the door to the Marauder's dorm, he heard fragments of a conversation between James and Peter.

"I just say it because he's always gone."

"Why would he lie though?"

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius asked, though he had a bed feeling he already knew.

"Nothing," James said quickly at the same time that Peter said, "We're wondering why Remus is always disappearing." The bespectacled boy glared at his pudgy friend. "What? We were!"

"I didn't want him to know that!"

"What do you mean disappearing?" Sirius asked, deciding it best to play dumb.

"I mean the fact that it seems like he's always suddenly ill or some relative is and he has to go see them. He missed at least two weeks' worth of classes last year in all the times he left," James explained.

"Plus he always looks beaten up when he gets back," Peter added.

"So he's a bit unhealthy. It obviously runs in the family since they're always sick too."

"Maybe..." James said, though he still sounded suspicious. "Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"  
>"Why would I know anything about it?"<p>

"Because you two are closer. And every time he leaves you're helping him with something."

Sirius hoped that he didn't look nervous or hadn't paled because he definitely had a knot in his stomach. He should have known that they couldn't pull the wool over James's eyes forever. Peter maybe, but James was more observant than they tended to think.

"I don't know anything about it. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because it wouldn't be my information to tell." James gave him an even more skeptical look, and Sirius thought he might have said too much, but luckily he dropped the subject.

"Alright, if you say so." Sirius let out a gush of air, glad they had dodged that bullet. Not only did he now need to think of a way to get back at James for his farting shoes, he also needed to think of ways to get rid of his and Peter's suspicions about Remus's condition.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The last Saturday in September, Quidditch tryouts were held. There were three places open on the Gyrffindor team, and Sirius and James were determined that they get two of them. Remus and Peter came down with them to the pitch to cheer them on.

Sirius and James split from their friends at the locker rooms to change into Quidditch robes, while Remus and Peter went up into the stands.

"Too bad we can't all be on the team," Peter sighed, looked out at the pitch dreamily. "I would try out but I know I don't stand a chance against any of the blokes out there."

"I'd rather stay on the ground, thanks," Remus said. "Flying is just not my thing. Thank goodness we don't have to take lessons anymore."

"Yeah, you were pretty bad," Peter said. "No offense."

"None taken. Jerk." Peter looked insulted but Remus grinned, causing Peter to smile in return. They turned their attention out to the pitch where Sirius and James were standing in their new robes with brooms in hand. James had brought the new broom his parents had gotten him for Christmas the year before and Sirius was borrowing one from the school.

"Alright, boys," said the Captain, even though there were both boys and girls standing before him. "We're looking for two Chasers and a Keeper today. First up for Chaser is Black, Sirius."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sirius said with a salute and he mounted his broom at the center of the pitch.

"Let's have Burbage, Charity as Keeper for this. And how about Potter, James as a teammate for Black." A blonde girl flew up to the goal posts and waited. James went over to Sirius and they high fived. "Alright, Black, Potter. Just like a real game. You're going to dodge past us and try to score as many goals as you can. Ready?" Sirius gripped his broom handle tightly. "Go!"

The Quaffle was thrown and he shot up into the air, the feeling of freedom overwhelming him. He snatched up the ball and zoomed toward the goal post. On the way he had to swerve around an older girl, who almost grabbed it out of his hand. He shouted to, "James!" and threw him the Quaffle. James swooped and caught it, then dipped down and came back up right by the goal posts to score perfectly. Charity Burbage tried to grab it, but it went right over her head and through the middle post.

"Go Sirius! Go James!" Remus and Peter cheered and their friends bowed towards the stands.

"Alright, go again," the Captain said and they reset for another round. They had the same results, Sirius and James on the same wavelength of thought as they passed and scored. They weaved in and out of the other players with grace and by the time they touched down at the end, every other recruit was glaring at them.

"That was excellent, boys!" The Captain clapped them both on the back. "You may sit in the stands and wait for the results. Burbage, you're up for Chaser with Longbottom. Let's have McKinnon for Keeper this time." Sirius and James, both out of breath, made their way up into the bleachers to Remus and Peter.

"That was incredible!" Peter exclaimed as they sat down. "You looked so cool!"

"Don't flatter them too much, Peter. Their heads are likely to explode," Remus said. Sirius swatted playfully at him.

The boys watched the remaining students try but none of them seemed able to live up to James and Sirius's natural flying ability and perfectly in sync minds. Finally when all of them were finished, the Captain called everyone down to the pitch for the results.

"Alright, boys. Our two new Chasers will be Black and Potter. And our Keeper is McLaggen."

The rejected recruits put on fake smiles as they congratulated James and Sirius who were grinning from ear to ear. If they were saying nasty things behind their backs, they didn't hear, nor did they care.

"Congratulations, you two," a new voice came up from behind them and they turned to see Anjanette with Regulus tailing behind.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come down to watch. Impressed, little brother?" Sirius asked while flexing his muscles. Regulus joined Remus in an eye rolling.

"But I didn't see you in the stands. Why did you come down when it's already over?" James said.

Anjanette met him with one of her rare grins. "I needed to meet my competition."

"Competition?" Sirius and James said simultaneously.

"Seeker," she said and pointed her thumb at herself.

"Makes sense. She'd probably catch the Snitch in two seconds with the way she sees," Remus said.

"Oh great. And here I thought Ravenclaw would be an easy win," James said, exasperated. Anjanette just shrugged.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a preview of the next chapter:<p>

**"James and Peter are getting suspicious."**

**"We're your friends too, and we're his friends. We have a right to know."**

**_Hungry. Must eat. Want blood. Need flesh. Smell human._**

**"Oh...Right. Roar."**

**"Fenrir Greyback. The sole person responsible for ruining my life."**

Sound interesting? Come back in two weeks to see what's going on in chapter 15! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	15. True Lies and Projected Thoughts

Hey guys! I was out all day yesterday and I didn't get a chance to upload so here's the chapter today. :D Sorry for the delay ^^;

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read over the past two weeks. The day after I posted the chapter I checked my email and I had a bunch of notifications of favorites and follows and reviews from a bunch of different people and I was like OMG this is the best response that an update has gotten so far! I really hope that it continues because it means that I'm doing something right and you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for sticking with me if you've been here for a while and thanks to everyone who's just getting on board. You're more than welcome for the ride :D

Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy as always. Thanks again to everyone for the faves and follows. I'll see you in two weeks with the next chapter! Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin's panties! I forgot to tell you!" Sirius exclaimed one Sunday when he and Remus were alone before the next full moon. Peter had insisted that James take him down the secret passage to Honeydukes and he complied, always ready for mischief. But Remus refused to have anything to do with it and Sirius stayed behind with him. Little did he know that Remus was going to drag him to the most boring place in the world, the library. However, it did give them a chance to work on their plans for the next strike in The Great Prank War.<p>

Madam Pince gave Sirius a stern look and shushed him. "What?" Remus asked.

"James and Peter are getting suspicious," Sirius whispered.

"What?!" Now it was his turn to be glared at by the librarian and he shrunk behind his book. "When did you find this out and _when_ were you going to tell me?"

"It slipped my mind. But at least I didn't tell you right before the you-know-what, right?" Remus scrunched his eyebrows together in annoyance. "Look, I was thinking. Maybe we should just tell them."

"Absolutely not! You may not have cared, but this is James we're talking about. He wouldn't associate with you because of your last name for four months. Can you imagine how he would react?"

"That's true..." Sirius could see that Remus was looking extremely worried now and he wished he hadn't said anything in the first place. "Aw, come on, Moony. We'll think of something." He lifted his hand and hesitated a second before putting it on top of Remus's.

"I hope so," Remus said, and he pulled his hand away. Sirius felt his face go a little pink, and his hand that was now hovering just above the desk flew to his hair.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. They haven't actually figured anything out. We just have to lead them on the wrong path...Or maybe..." Suddenly his mischievous mind started to work and formulate a plan. "We have to tell them!"

"Did I not just tell you why we cant?"

"Oh we're not telling them. We're _telling_ them." Sirius had a grin spreading wide on his face and his fingers tapped together in a way reminiscent of an evil genius.

"I don't follow." Remus looked at his friend sideways.

"If we tell James and Peter the truth, but make it seem like a lie, that'll lead them off your tail. No pun intended."

"Hardy har. But what if they think about it and realize that it's actually entirely possible and one hundred percent true?"

"They won't. You-know-whats aren't allowed to go to school, remember? And you can always tell them about the 'streak skin condition' thing. It fooled me. Trust me on this one." Sirius put out his pinky and Remus looked at it warily before grabbing it with his own.

"Alright, fine. But don't volunteer it. Only if they ask and you have no other options. And if you have to say anything then, don't be too detailed. The more you give them the more they might realize that it's all just too coincidental."

"Oh, relax, Moony. Have I let you down before?" Remus thought about it and realized that so far, he hadn't.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

After taking Remus down to the hospital wing (under the stomach flu excuse again which caused James and Peter to fidget uncomfortably in their beds (it was an added bonus that they got so worked up about it and Sirius could laugh at them)), Sirius went to the library once again. It was a little less scary this time around but he still felt a knot in his stomach like something would pop out from behind him at any moment and try to eat his face. He pulled out the same transfiguration book he had had the month before and flipped back to the section he hadn't finished looking at.

"How to, how to..." he said quietly as he ran a finger down the page. "Aha! Oh bugger." He wasn't pleased with the results. There was no information about the potion in the book so Sirius took it back to the shelf after noting down what it was called. Then he looked for a good potions book, but in every one he looked at, there was nothing to be found. It wasn't a surprise really, as teachers obviously wouldn't want students trying to brew it in secret._ Exactly why I must do it anyway. _It seemed that he would have to expand to other libraries or invest in buying a book specifically for the task. He would check at home first, over the summer. If he ever went home again. If not he could always ask Regulus to send some books to wherever he was.

Deciding to call it a night, Sirius headed back up to the dorm room. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, but as he was heading for his bed, a voice suddenly sounded from the dark. _"Lumos! _Hello, Sirius." In the wandlight, Sirius could see that James and Peter were both sitting up in bed. They had been waiting for him?  
>"Evening, mates," Sirius tried his best to be nonchalant. "It's past midnight. I thought you'd be sleeping." Actually he had been counting on it.<p>

"I'll bet you did," James said. "Pete was too worked up to go to sleep for a bit- don't make that face, you almost had a baby when Remus puked- but then we realized how long you were taking. So we decided to wait for you. Who knew it would be so late when you finally got back?" Peter just nodded emphatically. "So tell us, Sirius. What is going on?"

"I was just...checking for some more secret passageways. I figured, why not? I was already out of bed after curfew and I had the cloak. Made sense." He smiled in what he hoped was a dashing and not nervous way.

"But what about Remus?" Peter asked.

"What about him?"

"Come on, Sirius! He's sick _again_? And it's only been a month since the last time he left." Sirius gulped upon hearing that James had realized the amount of time that had passed. "You have to know something, so tell us. We're your friends too, and we're his friends. We have a right to know."

Sirius looked from James to Peter and back again. He hadn't expected that he would have to break out their plan so soon, but he supposed that now was better than never. He just hoped that everything would work out like he thought it would. He took a deep breath and looked James square in the eye, revealing nothing on his face.

"Alright, you caught us. But I have to warn you, what I'm about to tell you is not pretty. And you can't tell _anyone_! That includes your parents, Peter." Peter made a zipping and locking motion on his mouth and threw the key away. "Do you want to know why Remus leaves a lot?" James and Peter leaned forward, captivated by Sirius's tone which suddenly sounded as if he were telling a horror story. "He's a werewolf." To add emphasis, the dark-haired boy jumped up on his bed and made claws out of his hands, howling in his best imitation of the wolf when he heard it New Year's Eve.

Peter gasped and fell backwards on the bed, eyes wide and bewildered. James looked at Sirius in disbelief. "No way...That can't be right!"

"Oh but it is," Sirius continued it a misty voice. "The fact that he's always leaving, always coming back looking ragged. All those scars that he has on his face. The fact that he never looks very healthy. Doesn't it all add up?"

"Not that you say it, it does."

"All except for the fact that...it's not true!" James, who had his mouth open as if to say something else, let his jaw drop fully, then huffed and angrily crossed his arms over his chest. Sirius just laughed and jumped, crossing his legs in midair and landing on his bum on the bed. "I really had you going there, didn't I?" he said as he bounced to a standstill.

"Oh, bugger off!" James said indignantly and threw a pillow at him. "It does make sense when you put all the pieces together." Though now he didn't look entirely sure of himself. Sirius cheered in his head. _It's working!_

"Of course it doesn't, you silly twat. Werewolves aren't allowed to go to school. That in itself makes it impossible."

"B-but what about the scars? And why does he leave?" Peter asked.

"I don't know about the leaving. I'm pretty sure that you two are just over analyzing that. But I guess I'll tell you the truth about his skin condition."

"Skin condition?"

"Just promise you won't mention it because I really shouldn't say anything in the first place. Remus is rather sensitive about it. He feels like people look at him strangely because of it." The two other boys nodded. "He has a rare condition that gives him streaks all over. No explanation, no cure, just a lot of funny looking streaks. And sometimes he gets flare ups and that's why he suddenly has more."

"Oh. I always noticed but I didn't think...Well, now I feel kind of jerkish." James scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
>"As you should. You pestered your best friend for information about your other best friend in the middle of the night when we should all be asleep."<p>

"Not about that. I have no guilt for making you lose your beauty sleep." Sirius looked aghast at that ("Not that I need it," he muttered). "I meant about finding out that Remus is insecure about his skin thing. Before we were friends, we used to make fun of him a lot behind his back about that."

"Yeah. I feel jerkish too," Peter agreed.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Sirius wagged his finger at them. "That's it. Get in bed right now and go to sleep. Lights out."

"Pft, when did you become my mother?" The three boys laughed. "But, seriously, don't tell him that we used to tease him."

"Of course not. I don't want to make him feel worse about it." Sirius wondered if Remus really was self-conscious about his scars. "Now can we please go to sleep? This is already much later than I had planned to be awake and I want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow in class."

"Eager, are we? What's the special occasion?" James asked.

"Oh nothing. Just need to study the inside of my eyelids a bit more before History of Magic tomorrow. I think we're having a test."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

He was all alone and naked in the Shrieking Shack. Waiting. Just waiting for it to happen. Curled up into a tiny shivering ball, trying so hard to fight it off, begging with anyone and anything that would listen. _Please! Just let me off just this once. PLEASE!_

Nothing was listening.

The pain comes over him suddenly. It's an ache and sharp and intense. It seeps from his center out to each limb, each individual finger and toe, as his bones crack and realign, his organs shift. He wants to be sick, but nothing comes up. He feels each of his pores open to sprout fur. It feels as if someone is trying to turn him inside out by each of these tiny hairs, pulling them one by one. His skin stretches over the new form that his body has taken and he screams in a way that sounds neither humanly or wolf-like.

His mind is going foggy. He tries to think of something, anything, to try and mentally escape from this maddening torture, but he finds his focus out of his control. He feels his face contort as it grows long and canine, his ears move up on top of his head, and his hair morphs into the same fur that now covers the rest of him. His fingers shorten and his nails grow into claws and he might actually find the process more fascinating if he wasn't in such excruciating pain.

Finally he can no longer think in complete sentences. Short, instinct-driven phrases fill his brain. _Hungry. Must eat. Want blood. Need flesh. Smell human. _And his teeth that have grown sharp and dangerous gnaw at the places where human Remus was just sitting and when it finds no actual human it starts to bite at itself. It howls in pain but still persists, desperate for anything to chew at.

And that is how the wolf passes its night, chewing and howling when the clouds reveal the moon for a few moments, and romping around in the small space destroying the old and dusty furniture that no one cares for anymore. And when the full moon has finally set, there is a sudden shifting back, and things shrink and Remus is returning to his senses just long enough to feel the pain again that comes with the changing back. It's a different kind of pain, similar to the changing but coupled with the raw open feeling of his new bites and scratches.

Finally when he is back in his human body, he curls around himself again, to make a full circle of his life, and shivers and waits for someone to rescue him. He curses and thanks the deities that refuse to listen. Because he has gone through another night of terror beyond anyone's wildest imaginings, but he has also survived it to see another month.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Remus returned to the common room in the evening the next day. Sirius, James, and Peter were on their stomachs in front of the fire playing Exploding Snap.

"Hey, Moony! Feeling better?" Sirius called and Remus froze in his tracks. Immediately he was kicking himself for ever letting him utter that nickname even once. He knew should have known it would slip eventually.

Remus was sure that if he could see his reflection that it would be shooting daggers back at him. James and Peter scooted away as he walked closer to their spot, but Sirius seemed unfazed.

"What did you call me?" Remus asked, trying to stay calm.

"I said Moony! You know, like full moon because you're a _werewolf_." Sirius winked up at him and Remus realized that he must have told James and Peter the 'truth' the night before. He let himself relax a little but by no means was completely comfortable.

"Oh...Right. Roar." He puts his hands up like claws but there was barely any feeling behind it. "So, I'm Moony, now? Is that it?"

"Actually, that's a kind of cute nickname," Peter commented. The other three looked at him with their eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Never mind. I suppose it's not too bad." Sirius grinned, happy that he could finally use his nickname without having to worry who was listening.

He patted the floor next to him in offering. "Come on. We'll deal you in."

"Actually, I'm still kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go up to bed," Remus said. He was actually rather exhausted. The moons were taking more of a toll on him since he was back in the Shack and not at home. He sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be the case for every time he went home and came back to school because he didn't know if he could handle this for five more years.

"Oh. Alright," Sirius said, concern tinting his eyes more blue. "Goodnight then, Rem."

"Night. Night boys."

"Goodnight Remus," James and Peter said.

The werewolf made his way up the steps to the boys dorms and disappeared. "Are we really calling him Moony now?" Peter asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"I certainly am. I don't care what you two do," Sirius said. He looked to the stairs and hoped that Remus wasn't upset at his sudden revelation. "Maybe we should come up with funny nicknames for each other too, so he doesn't feel weird being the only one."

"Hm..." James put a hand to his chin and eyed Sirius thoughtfully. "I think I'll call you Pudding face."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just think that it fits for some reason."

"New plan. No nicknames."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It is the full moon and Remus goes through the transformation as he usually does, but it is much quicker and less painful this time. He wonders how he had gotten this stroke of luck, and realizes that he can still think in his own mind. His senses tell him that this cannot be reality.

And they prove to be right when suddenly he is outside of the wolf body and looking at himself. He takes in what a horrible creature he is, so terrifying and menacing. The wolf stares back at him with it's eyes glinting gold in the moonlight. It seems to contemplate for a moment, as if it realizes that they are one in the same. But then it shifts and becomes a larger, gray-furred and raggedy looking wolf that Remus has only seen once before in his life.

This wolf fixes him with a vicious stare, hungry. It prowls to his left, licking its lips, and Remus finds himself frozen to the spot, wishing right now that he were the wolf so that he might stand a chance against this one, though he knows that he still wouldn't be big or strong enough.

And suddenly he is the wolf again. But now there are people everywhere. Every face is one he recognizes; James, Peter, Anjanette, the other Gryffindors. Even Severus Snape has made an appearance. They all look horrified, and they're running away and screaming in terror. Sirius is there too, and he just looks on in disgust. Then his parents are there and they shake their heads in disappointment.

The big gray wolf is still there and watches all this with a glint of amusement in its eyes. Finally it lunges at Remus and he screams-

And jolts up in bed.

Remus looked wildly about and realized he was safe in bed in the Gryffindor dorms. He was drenched in a cold sweat and shaking. He hadn't had a nightmare like that for a while and couldn't imagine what had triggered it.

_I'll never get back to sleep, _he thought, as he tried to calm himself down. After a few moments of fruitlessness, someone whispered "Moony?" Sirius had woken up. "Moooony. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sirius. Go back to sleep." The quavering in his voice betrayed him.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really." He couldn't hold back a sniffle.

"Don't make me come over there." But Remus didn't get a chance to move before Sirius had yanked the curtains open and sat on the edge of his bed. "Come on, tell me what's wrong.

"Just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Remus just shook his head miserably. "It would help get your mind off of it."

"How would talking about it get my mind off of it?"

"Dunno. But it usually works for me." When Remus refused to say anything Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Sirius climbed back into his own bed and snuggled in.

Remus let his head hit his pillow and closed his eyes, but all he saw were the shadows of his nightmare. He was definitely not going back to sleep tonight. "Alright, I'll tell you." In the waning moonlight, he could just barely make out the grin of triumph on Sirius's face. Too lazy to get up again, he propped himself on an elbow and patted the edge of his bed.

Remus recounted the nightmare and finished by rubbing his face with his hands. "It was just really awful."

"I believe you." There was a silent pause, then Sirius said, "That big gray wolf..."

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus spat the name. "The sole person responsible for ruining my life. I try not to hate anyone, but I make a special exception for him."  
>"I hate him too then," Sirius agreed.<p>

Another silence, then Remus took a deep breath. "I was only five years old. It was the summertime, I remember, because I loved going outside at night during the summer. Mum and I would lay down in the grass and she'd tell me stories about the constellations. One night, though, Mum was at my uncle's for something and she was staying late, so I decided to go out on my own. Dad told me not to because he had said that there was a dangerous person that he had been chasing at the Ministry and he could be anywhere. But I thought that if I saw anything strange that I would just run back inside.

"And I didn't see a person. I saw a wolf. It was a huge gray wolf, just sitting at the edge of the trees in my backyard and looking at me. I didn't really notice much else about it in the dark. I thought that maybe Dad would think it was cool and I got up to go inside and tell him. But the moment I moved, the wolf lunged at me and bit me. I almost lost my hand. I screamed for Dad. He came rushing out with his wand and ran after it. I ran inside and my hand was bleeding like crazy and I just cried and cried..." Remus ran a finger absently over his left hand.

"Mum came home eventually, I don't know how long it was. She saw my hand and asked what happened but I was still crying so she rushed me to St. Mungo's. When they finished fixing me up as best they could, they asked what happened and I still wouldn't talk. They looked very worried but they sent us home and Mum asked me again what happened. I told her a big wolf had bitten me and she looked really scared.

"Dad didn't come back for three days. When he finally did, he was ragged and his clothes were ripped and he had a tuft of fur in his hand. He told Mum it was Fenrir Greyback and she looked at me with these huge eyes filled with terror. It was the scariest thing I ever saw.

"My parents explained to me as best as they could what had happened, what I had become. I hadn't really noticed a difference and I had actually thought it might be cool to change into an animal. I was wrong...So very wrong..." Remus trailed off staring out into space with haunted eyes as what Sirius assumed were the memories of his first transformation passed through his mind.

"Remus..." was all the other boy could manage.

"After the first time I had nightmares every night. But slowly they started to come at intervals, the in between times getting longer every time. This is the longest I've gone without one, but I should have known that they would never be gone for good. Just like this damned curse."

"Remus," Sirius said again, but still couldn't think of anything else.

"You don't have to say anything, Siri. I'm just grateful that you don't think I'm a freak."

"Never, Rem!" Sirius sat up and looked at him, eyes burning with intensity. "If I promise you one of those things in that dream won't come true, it's that I will never think that you are disgusting. You're my best friend, forever."

"Thank you." Remus managed a small grin at him and it was enough to satisfy Sirius that he'd done a good job in cheering him up.

"No need. That's what friends do." Sirius grinned back at him, much bigger. "But now, I think it's time we went back to sleep. One of us has to be awake tomorrow to get the other up and it's not going to be me."

"I'm only to happy to serve as your personal alarm clock, Messr. Black," Remus said with a flourish as he went back to his own bed.

"Alarm clock?"

"Never mind. Goodnight Sirius." And as Remus laid down and closed his eyes, he realized that he did feel much better, and might actually be able to sleep peacefully.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It was a frosty November Saturday when Sirius decided to unleash the next attack in the Great Prank War of 1972. It was another potion to be slipped into James's drink, so they needed the perfect distraction. And though it meant sitting near one Severus Snape, it was decided that it would be worth it in the end.

He even made sure that he woke up extra early, which he thought was a sin on a weekend, but it was all for the name of marauding. They needed to make sure that they could go down to the Great Hall and seat themselves before James, and therefore be able to pick where they sat. Remus sat on the left of Lily Evans and Sirius sat on his other side. Both Lily, and Severus on her right side, looked at the two in suspicion.

"Um...Hello, boys," Lily said, unsure. "What brings you here?"

"Just needed a change of scenery," Sirius replied casually. "Can't sit in the same spot all the time. You don't mind, do you?"

"No...I suppose not." Severus just sniffed and buried his face deeper into his plate of food. Sirius and Remus, satisfied that they wouldn't be removed from their spot, began dishing some breakfast for themselves. It wasn't long before James stumbled in, hair messier than ever and looking groggy. On the weekends, he practically shut his brain down because he knew he wouldn't have to use it for two days.

"Any particular reason we're sitting near Snivellus?" he asked, still sleepy enough not to be able to come up with a proper insult. He took the seat across from Lily. "Though I think it's tolerable if you're here. Good morning, my darling." James winked in what he hoped was a seductive way.

It was unsuccessful.

Lily gave him a look that read 'drop dead' but politely replied, "Morning." through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, James. There were no seats," Remus said, lying easily. Lily and Severus looked over at him quickly, seeing as Sirius had told them something completely different, but they said nothing. James was still dazed enough to not really take in what he was seeing down the table and just nodded dumbly, plating himself some eggs.

Remus, Sirius, and Lily fell into a conversation while James stared at her dreamily. Severus was so distracted by James's ogling that he barely ate anything and seemed to be trying to bore a hole through his head with his mind. Eventually the group was joined by Anjanette, and finally Peter who was always the latest sleeper on the weekends. Sirius grinned wickedly. A full audience. He only wished Regulus were there to see such genius in action but he knew that he had probably eaten much earlier and was off doing something productive somewhere.

Sirius elbowed Remus softly and scratched his nose; the Signal. Remus tilted his head up and slowly brought it down to acknowledge that he understood. Sirius's smile only spread further.

"Hey, do you think it'll snow today?" he suddenly asked, disregarding whatever it was that Lily and Anjanette had been discussing. Everyone looked up and Remus took the opportunity to dump the vial of potion that he had in his sleeve into James's cup. He only had a second to withdraw his arm before everyone was bringing their heads down again.

"Um, it might. It's certainly cloudy enough," Lily said.

"Not storm clouds," Anjanette commented.

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering. I just love the snow, can't wait for it to start," Sirius said, too enthusiastically.

"Uh huh."

As they began to talk again, Sirius found himself watching James's goblet intently. He knew that the one or two sips he had been taking wasn't going to do the job. It would have to be almost the whole thing for the potion to take effect, and he didn't know if they would be sitting there at the table for that long. But by a stroke of dumb luck, James started to choke a bit and guzzled most of his juice to wash down the stray piece of bacon.

Now all they had to do was wait.

Throughout this meal, James had barely taken his eyes off of Lily. So it was no surprise that the first thing that they heard as he was staring longingly at her across the table was, "_-So beautiful...-_" It sounded like James's voice and had come from James's direction, but his lips hadn't moved.

Lily, who had been trying to ignore her admirer, paused with her spoon part way to her mouth, which was open slightly. Her green eyes swung towards him and regarded him skeptically. She almost looked as if she were blushing slightly, but it could have been the lighting.

"_-If only I could get her to like me. Maybe if she stopped listening to what Snivellus says.-_"

"Excuse me?" Severus snapped. Sirius curled his lips in on his teeth to keep himself from laughing.

James turned to the Slytherin boy with a look of superiority. "Bugger off, Snivelly. No ones talking to you."

"You just said my name."

"No I didn't! Crazy nutter..."

"Takes one to know one," Severus muttered.

James turned his attention back to Lily. "_-Why does she hand out with that greasy git?-_"

"For your information, you arrogant toe-rag, Severus is worth a thousand of you!"

"What?" James seemed to start to wake up mentally and looked at his friends each in turn as if they would tell him what was going on. Remus tried hard to look unassuming and shrugged, and Sirius did the same. Peter put his hands up, palms facing out. "_-That was weird...It's like she could read my mind.-_" Anjanette suddenly caught on to what was going on and looked at Sirius and Remus with a quirked eyebrow. They kept their faces as stoic as possible.

"You said it out loud!" Lily said.

"I did? No I didn't! Or maybe I did by accident...Well, it's true. What do you want to spend time with a slimeball like him for? Especially when _I_ am all yours." James gestured to himself up and down and Lily just rolled her eyes.

"We don't have to sit here and take this. Come on, Sev, let's go."  
>"No wait!" Sirius reached over Remus and grabbed her wrist before she could stand. Everyone looked at him surprised and he let go quickly. "It's just...James doesn't know what he's saying. You shouldn't have to leave just because he's being stupid. Just don't listen to him." Remus mouthed 'smooth recovery' to him and Sirius winked subtly.<p>

"Whatever. Just tell him to keep his great big trap shut."

Sirius looked to his friend. "You heard her, mate." He couldn't keep the snicker out of his voice when he thought of how impossible it was going to be for him.

"Hmph. I didn't say anything..." Everyone returned to their meals. Lily plated herself some fruit and James watched as she ate each one, juice running down her chin. "_-Who knew someone could make something trivial like eating look so good? That's __right. Eat that strawberry.-_"

Many things happened at once then.

Sirius couldn't hold back any longer and burst into hysterical laughter, practically falling off the bench. He was surprisingly joined by Anjanette, and had he not been so wrapped up in the moment, he might have marveled as it was the first time he had heard her laugh before. Remus laughed as well but not as hard. Severus jumped up with his wand at the ready but before he could do anything, Lily smacked James across the face. Peter just stared with his mouth hanging open, not understanding exactly what was going on. But no one was more bewildered than James himself who was clutching at his cheek and spluttering.

"But- What?- I didn't- How did-"

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again, James Potter. Do you understand? EVER!" The fiery girl stormed out of the Great Hall, red hair swishing behind her. Severus gave James an icy glare coupled with his perfected sneer, enough of a warning in itself, before following Lily.

"_-What just happened?-_" James asked, though his lips didn't move. "What just happened?" he asked again through his mouth.

Sirius clutched the table and tried to stop himself. "Oh good Godric's golden socks! That was priceless!" he cried between laughs. "I mean of all the things to think, I never expected that!"

"You should have seen your face when she hit you!" Anjanette said.

"Right?" Sirius agreed and they started laughing again arms around each other's shoulders.

"What? What do you mean? _-How did they know what I was thinking? Unless...-_ SIRIUS!" The other dark-headed boy continued in his fits of hysteria, holding his stomach and leaning on Remus's shoulder.

"I really am sorry, James. But your thoughts are being projected out through your ears!" Remus explained.

"WHAT?! _-Oh no! They can hear everything! What if they hear about my dream about the bunny tea party? WAIT! Why am I thinking? I should be stopping myself from thinking!-_ LA LA LA LA LA I'm not thinking except of a way that I can kill you later, Sirius! LA LA LA LA LA!" James plugged his ears with his fingers and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Wait. So you two did that?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Pete. Wake up, will you?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of his face. "That was incredible. Let's see him come back from that one!"

"That was _the_ funniest thing I've ever seen," Anjanette said, settling back into her calm demeanor.

"I'm surprised you thought that was funny," Remus said.

"I can't believe you laughed like that," Sirius added. She shrugged and turned back to her breakfast, though the smile didn't leave her face.

"You know, Anjanette, you should help us out. You can be on our side in the Great Prank War and lead us to victory!"

"No way!" Peter said. "If anyone's getting her it's us. You've got Moony. You don't need another smart person." At the new nickname she looked at Remus questioningly and he shook his head once.

"Don't I get a say?" Anjanette asked.

"Stay out of this," Sirius and Peter said together.

"Now, now children. Let's learn to share. Perhaps Anjanette doesn't want to be involved in the first place," Remus said.

"Right. I'd rather be neutral in the War. It's more fun to watch."

"Fine, have it your way. Rem and I can handle it, right?" Sirius slung an arm over his shoulder and shook him.

"This is going to be a long year," Remus said with a forced smile. "By the way, Sirius, you should probably go bring James the antidote. He'll have a breakdown if he thinks people are listening to him all day."

"Eh, alright fine." Sirius got up and went to find James.

Remus, Peter, and Anjanette continued to eat for a while longer and Remus suddenly remembered the Sorting Hat's prophecy from the year before. _Lions, a snake, and a raven._ They had four lions, one raven, and possibly a snake if they counted Regulus. Could they really be who had been meant in the poem?

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). Here's a preview of the next chapter:<p>

**"No. Christmas is about how many people can you catch under the mistletoe!"**

**"You mean-" "Yes. And the only way-" "Brilliant! But how-" "Moony will look that up." "Excuse me? I don't look up anything you don't speak in full sentences about."**

**"And with the smell of prank in the air, I have even more spirit within."**

**" 'Spyballs: Like an extra eye out of your head!' "**

**"And now...we wait."**

Want to find out what's going on? Come back in two weeks to read chapter 16! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	16. Christmastime Truce

Hey guys! Happy Saturday! :D So I'm back in school again -_- But hopefully that will not interfere with the frequency of my updates (I still have to keep writing past chapter 19. Only a few weeks to catch up! .) Other than that I have no news. Just this brand new sparkly chapter! :D

Thanks to everyone who has faved and followed and reviewed over the past two weeks. And now I ask you once again to read, review, and enjoy. I'll see you in two weeks! Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>The first snow of the season rang in the month of December. And with December and snow came talk of the holidays. The decorations were up on the first of the month and the sweet smell of pine filled the air. Garland wrapped the banisters and twinkling lights took the places of torches and candles. Remus had to admit, Christmas seemed to carry a magic of its own.<p>

Leave it to James and Sirius to muck all that up.

The Gryffindor boys were sitting in the common room one night, discussing Christmas. "I just love Christmas! I love everything about it, but especially the trees. I don't know about you lot but I love the smell of Christmas trees," Sirius said. As if to emphasize this, he leaned over to the tree next to him and inhaled deeply. "Ahhh. That's the stuff!"

"You're such a nut," James said.

"I like that this year I asked my parents for nothing but chocolate," Remus said and licked his lips. It had been far too long since he had had any truly good chocolate. Brownies were his favorite substitute, but they were not at all the same as the silky, smooth, creaminess that was a solid chocolate bar.

"Chocolate is good," Peter agreed. "But I never just settle on chocolate. I always ask for a full spectrum of candy. Sugar quills and Fizzing Whizbees and licorice wands..."

"You're all bonkers. Everyone knows that Christmas isn't about presents or smells or candy," James said, sounding like he was trying to be reasonable.

"You mean that Christmas is really about spending time with the ones you love and celebrating the birth of the Savior?" Remus asked.

"No. Christmas is about how many people you can catch under the mistletoe!" Remus opened his mouth to protest but closed it again and instead shook his head, touching his fingers to his forehead.

"But you can't really catch people under the mistletoe for sure," Remus said. "I mean, you can wind up with someone under the mistletoe, but you can't force them to kiss you. They'll just walk away if they don't want to."

"True. But with looks like these, who needs to worry about that?" James gave a toothy grin. Remus could almost imagine the comical sparkle of his teeth.

"It's true. The blessings of being gifted with gorgeousness." Sirius flipped his hair and matched James's smile. "Hey wait! I just got an idea! James, my boy, what do you say to a temporary truce in the War?"

"It would depend on what you are about to propose." But the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes told Sirius that he would agree no matter what.

"A school-wide prank. The likes of which we have never attempted before! Especially because we haven't really done anything but prank each other and Snivellus once. Something we must amend when our own War is over."

"Stop rambling and tell me your idea!"

"Alright, alright! Let's charm the mistletoe." Sirius had a wicked grin and looked deep into James's eyes as if to try and will him to understand what he was thinking. It seemed to have worked when an identical grin spread over James's face.

"You mean-"

"Yes. And the only way-"

"Brilliant! But how-"

"Moony will look that up."

"Excuse me? I don't look up anything that you don't speak in full sentences about," Remus interrupted.

"Sorry, Moony," Sirius said. He leaned conspiratorially over the table so that James, Peter, and Remus huddled in as well. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he explained, "We're going to charm the mistletoe so that you can't get out from under it unless you kiss the person you're there with."

"Oh, that'll be so funny!" Peter said with a laugh. "But wait, what if we're not around to see when it happens? We'll miss all the fun!"

"You're right, Pete, good catch. How will we see the fruits of our labors?" James asked.

"Excellent question...If only there were a way to get it to snap pictures..." Sirius trailed off, the cogs in his brain working. "We could always have it so that they're trapped until one of us is there to see it."

"No way! We're not trapping innocent students under mistletoe for undefined periods of time. That's not fair," Remus said.

"I guess not. I'll have to sleep on it. But, Rem, will you look up a way to trap people under the mistletoe?" Sirius clasped his hands together and gave his puppy dog eyes, the ones that Remus couldn't bring himself to say no to.

"Oh...Alright, fine. I'll look into it tomorrow. Maybe in that book about magical forcefields that we looked in last year."

"Huzzah!" Sirius cried while pointing his finger into the air and puffing out his chest. "Henceforth we shall remember this prank as the Mistletoe Mayhem of Christmas 1972."

"Sirius, for someone who sleeps through most of History of Magic, you know quite well how to name things like they come from history books," Remus commented.

"Yes! Otherwise how would we remember what was what? I mean, fifty years from now when we are old and senile and looking back on our greatest adventures, if I just said, 'Remember the mistletoe thing?' you lot might not remember it. But if I said, 'Remember the Mistletoe Mayhem of '72?' you're bound to say 'Oh, yeah! One of our greatest triumphs!' or something along those lines. And this way it makes it easier for our children to remember so that they can pass it to their children and so on."

"I'm sorry I said anything."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It took a week of research but eventually Remus found exactly the charm they were looking for. While looking for the books that they had used the year before, he happened across a book called _Silver Spells: The Magic of Christmas_. There was a whole section on mistletoe including information about the plant itself, charms for hanging it, and the comically named _O Holy Crap_ charm.

"Perfect!" Sirius said when Remus told everyone of the results. "Ooo, and it says that you need to attach an eyeball to it so that it can see when two people are underneath. Squishy."

"You'll be doing that part, thanks," Remus said.

"Hey wait. If it's already going to have eyeballs, can't we make the eyeballs like, take pictures or something?" James asked.

"I don't know. They would have to have brains kind of. But apparently wizard mistletoe is very intelligent. It has the power to sense strong emotions and potential for love. It says here that if two soulmates are caught under it, it will do exactly what we're doing of its own accord."

"Creepy. Imagine if you accidentally got stuck under there with someone you hated. I think that would be the worst way to find out who your soulmate is," Sirius commented.

"Well, that aside, it means the mistletoe almost has a brain of sorts. We are going to have to attach the eye to that brain somehow, and if that's already done, we might as well try to get it to take pictures."

"Too bad we can't go to Zonko's," Peter said. "I'll bet they sell eyeballs with cameras in them already."

"Oh, Peter. Why did you just say that?" Remus groaned. "He didn't mean it. Don't think about it too much." But it was too late. The spark of the idea burst into a flame when it reached Sirius and James's ears.

"You know...," Sirius said and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes. We could..." James agreed with a matching expression.

"Oh no...Look, lads, I'm all for a good prank but sneaking out of the school is dangerous! Please reconsider." Remus knew it was pointless to try and stop them but he felt that someone should at least try.

"Remy, Remy, Remy," Sirius says, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. "Where's your pranking spirit? This is the kind of thing we must be known for as the only boys bold enough to prank the school. There are no walls that can hold us, no possibilities that we are limited to. We are invincible!"

"What has gotten into him lately?" Remus asks, more to himself than the others.

"Christmas Spirit, I suppose," James suggested. "Funny because last year he was so mopey, but I suppose since this year he knows he's going to go home with you he's in a better mood."

"And with the smell of prank in the air, I have even more spirit within. More gusto and more excitement for life! Embrace the day, boys! We are going to make history! Now off to the one-eyed witch!"

"Sirius, we have class in five minutes. We'll have to wait for the weekend."

"Bollocks! Well, I guess it can't be helped. To class then. Ugh, it's Potions next isn't it?" Sirius's good mood deflated at the thought of another class with the Slytherins but nothing could completely damped him during this, the greatest of seasons. Potions class was one minor setback during which he would dream about their adventure into Hogsmeade.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

With Quidditch practice on Saturday, that only left Sunday for the boys to attempt a go at Zonko's. Sirius was so excited that he woke bright and early and jumped on each of his friends in turn to wake them as well.

"Today's the day, boys! Get up, get dressed, let's go! Come on, Moony, you take waaaaay too long! James, don't bother with your hair, it's hopeless anyway. Pete, good man, all ready to go. Come on, come on!" He bounced around the room like an eager puppy and Remus groaned as he felt potential for a headache building.

"Keep your knickers on," James said. He was rubbing hard at his eyes trying to wake up, but he was smiling. He and Sirius seemed to feed off of each others' desire for mischief; if one was raring and ready to go, it wasn't long before the other followed in his footsteps.

"Ok, ok. I'm just so excited!" Sirius said.

"Everyone under the cloak. We have to make it look like we haven't even woken up." James opened the cloak for the others and they stepped inside and closed it over them. "Alright. Let's move out."

Carefully they shuffled out of their dorm and down the stairs to the common room where some early rising students were enjoying the relaxing Sunday atmosphere. The invisible boys stood out of the way near the portrait hole, waiting for someone to open it so they could slip out. Sirius was so antsy that he was hopping from foot to foot, making it almost possible for someone to see their ankles from under the cloak.

"Stand still!" James hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "You'll give us away!"

"Why won't someone just open the bloody door!" Sirius said, almost a little too loudly. They looked at the others in the room and no one seemed to have noticed.

After a wait of ten minutes that felt like ten hours, Frank Longbottom finally came down the stairs and went out the door. The boys took their chance and snuck out behind him, hoping that no one noticed the door staying open just slightly longer than it normally would have.

Once out of the common room, the rest was easy. The four went down to the third floor and to the one-eyed witch statue. Sirius tapped the hump with his wand and said, "_Dissendium!_" and it opened to reveal the secret passage. Remus, though he knew what was going to happen ahead of time, was still surprised.

"Let's go!"

The four of them slipped out from under the cloak and into the tunnel. They descended down below the castle into the dank underground. Each of them lit their wands to help guide them across the uneven ground.

It was somewhat exhilarating, being out when they weren't supposed to be, breaking the rules. Remus had sometimes imagined doing something that he shouldn't. He remembered specifically once when his mother made oatmeal cookies and told him not to have any before dinner. The smell was tantalizing and he came inches from picking one up off the cooling tray. But then, and all the other times he had urges, he had been obedient and shrunk away. Now he was doing something worse than stealing dessert before dinner. This was much more dangerous and the consequences were much worse. And yet, he had to admit it was fun. Though, he still had to be some sort of responsible because James, Sirius, and Peter wouldn't be.

"Remember: we go in, get the stuff, and go out," he said. "If we linger too long we might wind up getting caught. There are other students there and that means there might be teachers."

"That's true. I'll bet McGaga is probably lurking about up there," James said. Sirius barked a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder.

"McGaga? That's hilarious, mate! We are definitely using that from now on."

"Hopefully not in front of her."

"Of cooooourse not," Sirius said, but it was obvious that this was how he would address their Head of House the next time he saw her.

After about half an hour's walking, the tunnel began to incline and they found themselves at the bottom of a ladder. One by one they climbed it up to the trapdoor and pushed up into the basement of Honeydukes.

"Cloak on," James whispered and they draped it over themselves once again. They went up the stairs into the store, dodging around the throng of students, hoping that they would think it was the other visible ones when they accidentally bumped against them. They stepped out into the snowy street and Peter drew in a breath.

"Wow...This is really cool! And I thought Honeydukes was impressive."

"It'll be better when we can go in without having to worry about getting in trouble. Now let's keep moving," Remus said.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Rem!" Sirius said. "If you're good, I'll buy you some chocolate on the way out."

"You sound like you're bribing a toddler."

"Is it working?" Remus said nothing. "Thought so."

They went up the road to Zonko's. It was more packed than Honeydukes, students everywhere buying all kinds of gags and prank materials. "I think it's ok to take the cloak off. McGogs won't be in here and no one will notice the difference. We're practically third years anyway."

"Yeah, let's split up," Sirius said. "Many hands make light work." The four of them broke out into different parts of the store. Remus cautiously weaved through the other students, looking at the shelves for anything resembling what they were looking for. He found himself in the section of prank candy; exploding gum, licorice that turned your tongue purple and polka-dotted, and sugar quills infused with potent a Sleeping Drought. Nothing like picture-taking eyeballs.

Suddenly Peter's voice was calling out to them from nearby. "I think I found something!" The other three crowded around and James took the box he was holding.

"Good job, mate. Let's see. 'Spyballs'," he read. "Like an extra eye out of your head! Hide Spyballs anywhere and take secret pictures that automatically appear in the included 'Evidence Album'. Ten Spyballs per box."

"There's a lot more than ten sprigs of mistletoe in the castle," Sirius said.

"Well, I think we can afford two boxes. And we'll just have to pick the highest traffic areas." James grabbed another box from the shelf behind Peter and they headed to the checkout. Then they went back under the cloak and out into the cold winter air.

"Oh, can't we stop for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" Peter begged. "It's really cold!"

"Sorry, Pete, but we've got work to do," James said.  
>"Besides, that's the most likely place we'd run into Professor McGonagall," Remus said.<p>

"I guess I'll just have to get something in the Great Hall when we get back." Peter sighed.

As promised when they went back through Honeydukes, Sirius came out from under the cloak and bought a bar of chocolate for Remus. As they made their way back to the castle, the werewolf broke off little pieces of the bar at a time, letting them melt in his mouth and savoring the flavor every last second.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

That night after their expedition into Hogsmede, the Gryffindor boys set their traps. Long after everyone had gone to bed the four boys emerged from the Gryffindor common room with the cloak, a broom, wands, and their boxes of Spyballs in tow.

"We have to be sparing with these. I think one for each of the places where people walk by the most. Starting here," James said, looking up. There was a sprig of mistletoe above the stairs where they were. "_Lumos!_" His wandlight cast shadows on his face as he got onto his broom.

"Alright, Remus and I will head up there while you and Pete wear the cloak down here and watch out for anyone, namely Filch."

"Remus who? I don't like brooms, remember?" Remus said, eying the broomstick under James with trepidation.

"But it's not that high," James said. "Plus I'll be the one controlling it. None of us can cast that charm like you." He looked at him, employing the same puppy dog eye technique that he had seen work so well for Sirius.

"That's not going to work this time. I'm not getting on that broom." Remus had tried to sound firm, but the slight shake in his voice betrayed him.

"Remy! Please!" Sirius then took his turn but Remus had closed his eyes and turned away.

"Alright, fine. Sirius and I will go up then. I should be able to do the charm." James took one of the Spyballs out of a box, then gave the cloak over to Remus and Peter who draped it over themselves. Then Sirius straddled the broom in front of James and the two flew up to the mistletoe.

"I wish I paid attention in Herbology. Where are we supposed to put the eye?"

"Well it has to point down so it can see." Sirius moved the eye to blend in with some of the white berries on the plant. Then he took the trailing pink cord and coiled it around the stem. "The real problem is where the end of this goes."

"You have to cut a little slit in the main stem," Remus called out quietly from below. "Then put the end of the cord inside and it will automatically close over it. Then do the spell."

"Alright..." Sirius grabbed the stem of the mistletoe between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezed it. It seemed like it would cut easily enough with the tip of his wand. He pressed it into the green flesh and sure enough, a slit opened wide enough for the cord of the Spyball. After sticking it inside, the green molded around it, changing the pink to match. "You're up, Jamesie."

Sirius moved the broom so that James's arm could reach and the bespectacled boy started muttering the charm. A glow formed around the sprig, then faded as he finished the spell. Then the two flew back down to their invisible friends.

"Too bad we can't test it," James said.

"We could if it didn't mean that we'd have to snog each other to get out," Sirius said. "But I don't think anyone wants to lock lips with you." James swiped at him and the other boy ducked.

"Alright, let's go down to the dungeons and work our way back up. And I think I have the perfect place to put those 'Evidence Albums.'" In the faint light of his wand, Remus could still see the sparkle of mischief in James's eyes.

"This is definitely going to be a Christmas to remember," he muttered to himself.

By the time the boys had finished the job there were Spyballs attached to two sprigs of mistletoe on every floor, two in the dungeons ("The better to catch Snivellus unexpectedly," Sirius said.), three around the moving staircase, and one near the Great Hall. Peter had been given the job of ripping up the Evidence Albums and after setting up the final sprig, James revealed his plan for the pages.

"We're going to stick them right here, where everyone can see them," he said, motioning to the wall outside the Great Hall. "This way we're not the only ones who get to enjoy our masterpiece."

"That's utterly humiliating to everyone involved," Remus said, but there was a small part of him that admired James's creativity. Plus after staying up for three hours setting this prank up, he definitely did not want to miss results of their labors.

"That's the point, my dearest Remy," Sirius said. "Let's put an Unstickable Charm on them."

"Brilliant as always, Sirius," James said. "Here, you and Pete hold them to the wall and Remus and I can do the charms." The boys did as they were told and in a few minutes there were twenty pieces of what looked like blank parchment stuck to the stone wall. Satisfied with their work, and needing at least a few hours sleep before morning, they then adjourned under the cloak and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"And now...we wait."

* * *

><p>You like? Please let me know by clicking on the review button below (or you can fave, alert, ect.). This week I'm not going to give a preview because I don't want to spoil anything. You'll just have to come back in two weeks to read chapter 16! Until then, love to all! And remember: <em>Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~.<em>


	17. The Mistletoe Mayhem of 1972

Ok, guys...I am sooooooooooo sorry! I have been swamped with LIFE lately between school and work and homework and now I'm kind of acting as mother because my mom is working more hours so she's not home. So I kind of...forgot about the story XD But then I was like, when was the last time I updated? And I looked and I was like HOLY CRAP! So I rushed as much as I could to finish and fix up the chapters so I could post, and here I finally am doing so. I am so sorry you guys, I hadn't thought I'd have this problem T_T But I am trying to make up for it by giving you two chapters at once instead of just one. Hopefully you still love me ;-;

So, as always, please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you to each and every person who has reviewed and faved and followed the story over the past few weeks. I'm sorry that I don't get to thank each of you personally, but I do appreciate every person. I will get back into the schedule that I originally devised, picking up where I left off, so next Saturday expect another update! I solemnly swear it XD Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

_**Extra Warning: This chapter contains instances of boys kissing (nothing too crazy, just pecks on the lips) so if that bothers you, I suggest you navigate away. Thank you!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>The first Quidditch match for Gryffindor was surprisingly late in the year considering it was December. But the way the rotation worked, it had them facing Slyhterin after Slytherin had faced the other two Houses, making it the third game in the year.<p>

So far Slytherin was one and one, and the Captain of the Gryffindor team had been pushing them hard in practice sessions. If they could beat Slytherin in this match, they would knock them out of the running for the Cup. Needless to say, it had Sirius and James both determined and nervous as they walked down to the pitch with Remus and Peter. But as was usually the case for the two, they tried to stay cool and unfazed.

"Excited to see us kick some Slytherin backside?" James asked.

Peter beamed at the two dark-haired boys, admiration glowing in his eyes. "It's going to be amazing!" he said.

"It's too bad Snivelly isn't on the team," Sirius said with a smirk. "That would make it a double win for us."

"Don't worry. When Evans sees my spectacular flying skills and how easily I beat the House of her favorite slime-ball, she'll realize how silly she was being and come rushing to me after the match." James sighed, looking off into the distance.

"I don't see how that's a win for everyone," Remus said. "Or even a realistically possible outcome of events," he added with a smirk.

"Hey!" James turned around so that he was walking backwards to face his friends. "Evans-"

"-will come around eventually," the other three finished then laughed. James just grumbled and faced forward again.

They made it to the team's tent and parted ways, Remus and Peter wishing the other two luck before heading up into the stands. They found a seat with the rest of their Housemates and waited for the match to start.

Sirius and James changed into their Quidditch robes and sat on the benches as they listened to their Captain give a last minute pep talk.

"Alright, lads. We're the last chance that the school has to make sure that Slytherin loses the Cup. It's up to us. I'll keep my eye out for the Snitch, but this is a team effort. Black, Potter, Wood you get the Quaffle no matter the cost and you keep getting it. McLaggen, don't let them catch you off guard. Diggory and Bagman, you whack those Bludgers and knock them off their brooms. Are we all good? Alright, let's get out there and win!"

The team cheered and Sirius felt like pixies were buzzing around in his stomach. He swallowed thickly as they were led out of the tent by the Captain and onto the pitch. Madam Hooch was already standing in the middle and the Slytherin team was making their way towards her.

The stands were completely full with students and teachers who all roared in excitement when the two teams appeared. Sirius looked up and around, and the pixies in his gut fluttered harder as he mounted his broom. The Captains shook hands and then took their positions as Madam Hooch readied the Quaffle to be thrown.

Sirius glanced at James who gave him a nod and a smile. They kicked off and floated a foot above the ground. They waited. Silence. Then there was a blow of the whistle and the Quaffle was thrown. Both teams flew up and the Slytherin Chaser caught it.

Immediately Sirius and James were on his tail. They dodged around the Bludgers and James snatched the ball out of the other boy's hand. There was a cheer from the Gryffindor section of the crowd and James couldn't help but flash a smile before he took off towards the Slytherin goals. Sirius followed close behind, ducking underneath the Captain who was sitting and patiently looking for the Snitch.

James's nerves were surprisingly gone once he had the Quaffle in hand, and he confidently zoomed past the other Slytherin team members. When he reached the goal, he faltered to one side, but then threw the ball at the other, and scored. The crowd went wild and Sirius joined them in a cheer, throwing a fist into the air while the Slytherin side booed.

But it was short lived as in the next moment, the Quaffle was out once again and the Slytherins had it in their possession. Sirius was off in a flash but as he approached the Slytherin with the ball, he swerved away, leaving Sirius right in the perfect targeting zone for a Beater who took advantage of this and swung his bat. The Gryffindor barely got away before the Bludger zoomed past where his face would have been.

James and Wood, meanwhile, were after the Slytherin Chaser but they couldn't catch him before the Quaffle was thrown right into the center Gryffindor goal. Now the cheers and boos came from opposite sides of the stadium. Sirius shook his head, trying to focus and get rid of his remaining anxiety. The Quaffle was thrown out again and the two teams were off.

For a while they went back and forth, one team scoring, then the other team, then one team scoring twice in a row, the other team getting three. They were just about neck and neck after about an hour of playing. The Seekers had been watching for the Snitch, which had been absent for the length of the game. A few times they took off as though they saw it, but nothing came of it and the match continued on.

James had the Quaffle, and was zooming towards the Slytherin goal while the Gryffindor crowd cheered him on. He looked around at the watching students, giving his House crowd a charming smile before turning around to give the Slytherins a smug expression. But as he looked, he suddenly caught sight of something bright red among the silver, green, and black. James stopped dead and gawked.

Lily was sitting with Severus towards the top of the stands, the two of them sharing his scarf and laughing about something. James was about to shout at them when suddenly he was hit right in the stomach by a Bludger and dropped the Quaffle into the hands of a waiting Slytherin. The Captain flew over to James a moment later as he was clutching at his midsection. "Potter, what's wrong with you?! Get your head out of your arse!"

"Sorry..." James glared once up at Severus and he could see the smirk on his face even from where he was. He shook his head and flew away.

It wasn't long before there was a sudden uproar in the crowd and the Seekers were dashing in the same direction. Sirius whipped around and could see the Golden Snitch hovering near the Gryffindor goal. As soon as the Seekers were on their way, it took off, but didn't leave the stadium. Instead it sped in the opposite direction, causing the two Seekers to make sharp u-turns and nearly crash into each other.

Wood had the Quaffle and was dodging the Slytherin Chasers, so Sirius was safe to watch as the Seekers chased the Snitch. But as they approached the Slytherin side, Sirius could see that the Bludgers were dangerously close to the Slytherin Beaters, and they were going to use that to their advantage. The Gryffindor Beaters were distracted in the chaos going on between Wood and the Chasers, and James was heading that way as well, leaving Sirius as the only one who could do something.

The dark-haired boy wheeled around to fly in the direction of the Seekers. On the way, he snagged one of his own Beater's bats out of his hand, then he ducked under the two Seekers and around to the side. Sirius out-flew the Seekers by just a few seconds, positioning himself in time so that when a Bludger was hit towards his Captain, he could smack it towards the Slytherin Seeker. Sirius swung the bat and hit him straight on, allowing the Gryffindor Captain to speed away and catch the Snitch. The crowd exploded in cheers on one side while the other immediately started shouting in anger.

"He can't do that! He's not a Beater!"

"Foul! That has to be a foul!"

"Those no good bloody cheaters!"

As the teams settled on the ground, James ran over to Sirius and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "That was a good move, mate. You almost knocked that snake off his broom!"

"I just hope it was a legal move," said the Captain, eying Sirius warily. Sirius averted his eyes, his heart pounding as he watched Madam Hooch make her way into the stands. He could have either saved the game or destroyed it, and the outcome was sure to have an effect on hos Housemates' opinions of him.

Madam Hooch conferred with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore for a few moments as the crowds shouted back and forth about fouls versus fair play. The Slytherin team was glaring at the Gryffindors who stood their ground surrounding Sirius, who was receiving the most glares of all. Finally, Madam Hooch pointed her wand at her throat so that her voice was magnified.

"The game goes to Gryffindor! No foul will be called on the actions of Sirius Black."

"What?!" cried half of the Slytherin team, while the Gryffindor team gave a whoop of victory.

"Hah! Eat that, dungeon dwellers!" James said, before high fiving with Sirius. One of the Slytherins practically snarled and looked as though he was about to jump the two younger boys, but his Captain stepped in a moment later to push him back towards the changing tent.

The Gryffindor team, meanwhile, had lifted Sirius above their heads and were carrying him back to the tent, each of them praising him as they went. Sirius's grin widened across his face and he started bowing his head. "Thank you, thank you. Yes, I know it was amazing." When they set him down, the Captain came over and shook his hand.

"I didn't get to properly thank you, but you saved me from a potential whack in the face. You'd make a great Beater, if you want the position next year."

Sirius beamed up at him. "Consider it taken."

The team changed and James and Sirius exited the tent, still chattering about the results, when they saw Remus and Peter waiting for them. Peter dashed over when he saw them, his face splitting with the size of his smile. "That was incredible, Sirius!"

"Don't act so surprised, Peter. After all, this is me we're talking about. Did you expect any less?" Sirius asked with a flip of his hair.

Remus rolled his eyes fondly. "And thus the ego grows. But congratulations still. It's just a shame for poor James. After all, you pretty much stole his spotlight to impress Lily," he said, knowing full well exactly what his words would cause.

"Hey, that's right!" James spun around to face Sirius. "How am I ever going to get Evans to think that I'm amazing if she's busy drooling over your save?"

"Oh, I don't know. You could start by not being you, since she hates you," Sirius said with a grin.

The four boys started their walk back up to the castle, Sirius and James arguing, Remus watching in amusement, and Peter just grinning and following along.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

"I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere," Regulus said as he and Anjanette made their way back to the dungeons after Potions. He had realized halfway up the stairs that he had lost his wand and determined that it must still be on the lowest level of the castle.

"Too bad I don't know the summoning charm yet," Anjanette said.

"Yeah that might have been helpful. Oh! Here it is." The younger of the pair had stepped on something stick-like and bent down to see his wand was underfoot. Anjanette held out a hand and he gave it to her. She looked it over quickly to see if he had accidentally damaged it by stepping on it, but it seemed to be alright.

As he took his wand back, Regulus stood up again and led the way back down the dungeon hall. "We'd better hurry before-" but the sentence remained unfinished as Regulus bumped into what appeared to be a blue glass wall that hadn't previously been there.

"What the..." The Slytherin pressed his hands to the wall in confusion. He spun around but found that he and Anjanette were both trapped in a dome of the same substance that he had crashed into with just enough space for them to both fit. "What is going on?"

The Ravenclaw nudged him and pointed up. He lifted his eyes and found that hanging directly above them was a sprig of mistletoe. "Something tells me your brother was involved," she said, answering his unasked question.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Regulus looked around. The rest of the corridor was deserted, everyone in the castle currently at lunch. "So...I guess we have to wait for someone to come around and free us?" he suggested weakly.

But Anjanette shook her head. "Think about it a little." Regulus felt his cheeks tint pink and looked down. It wasn't that he hadn't figured that _that _was the way out, and that it was the only way out. He just hadn't wanted to seem eager to suggest it.

In the few months that they had been working together in Potions, Regulus had grown rather fond of Anjanette. Though she couldn't brew anything to save her life, she was smart in all other areas, and had a good sense of humor when she chose to show it. Despite the fact that a lot of times she barely said a word to him, he had come to like his silent partner. And lately it appeared that she liked him too, sitting next to him during their group meals and now offering to help him find his wand.

He didn't want to not kiss her but he didn't want it to make things weird when it seemed they were only just becoming friends. "W-well..." he said looking up, but before he could continue she had stepped closer and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Regulus didn't even get to close his eyes before it was over, and there was a bright flash of light before the blue glass enclosure shimmered and disappeared.

"I think I know what those papers outside the Great Hall are for," she said as she pulled away. Regulus just stared at her for a moment before snapping back into reality and feeling heat crawl up to his face. He tried to make himself busy rearranging the books in his bag.

"Ah, w-what do you think they're for?" he asked. But instead of saying anything, the older girl just walked back towards the stairs, eyes on the ceiling watching for more of the jolly traps along the way. Regulus shook his head and quickly followed.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

If there was one thing that Severus had to pick as the worst part of the Christmas season, it would have been mistletoe.

Yes, whoever came up with the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe was a vile trickster who should have been hung by his toes over a burning field of the stuff til his robes caught fire. Obviously he knew exactly what he was thinking in forcing whoever met underneath the otherwise useless plant to kiss. Many times in his youth he had been trapped with various members of his family, some more disgusting than others, and been forced to make bodily contact with their faces.

That was why whenever he saw the little green sprigs above him, he was sure to make his route as sporadic as possible so that he was never underneath one with someone else. He didn't care that he'd rammed into quite a few students and Argus Filch once in the process. Anything was better than locking lips with someone whose hygiene he knew nothing about.

However, he found that he wasn't quite as able to pay attention to the locations of the odious Christmas plant when he was in the presence of one Lily Evans. Time and again she had distracted him and he had almost had to kiss Kingsley Shacklebolt when they were returning from Defense Against the Dark Arts one day. Luckily he had noticed the little green leaves in time to side step around the large for his age Gryffindor before it was too late.

Then he had started to hear about certain sprigs of mistletoe suddenly closing upon people, unwilling to let them free until they kissed, and a picture of said kiss would show up on the pieces of parchment that had recently been stuck to the walls outside the Great Hall. This didn't bode well at all, and Severus tried to be as alert as possible wherever he walked. There was no way he was going to let that happen to him.

Though he could think of one person he wouldn't really mind being trapped with. But he doubted that was ever going to happen with his luck, so he stuck to trying to avoid mistletoe whenever possible.

That was his plan at least, until one day he and Lily were running late for Potions. She had grabbed his wrist and was leading him quickly through the corridors towards the entrance to the dungeons when suddenly a translucent blue wall appeared before her and she nearly smacked her face into it. All the other students in the hall stopped to look as they realized that another victim had been caught in the trap of the enchanted mistletoe.

"Oh bugger," Severus muttered as everyone gathered closer, commenting on how unfortunate it was that Lily had to kiss one of the most unliked students at the school.

Severus looked to his friend. Ever since they had met he had always thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and as they had gotten to know each other he only cared more deeply for her. He knew, though, that he was far beneath the kind of boys she could date. Lily could have anyone in the world if she wanted. He was embarrassed to even think that he would stand a chance in this lifetime.

But Lily was looking back at him with what seemed to be a blush on her cheeks, and she smiled a little. "Well, you know there's only one way out of here."

"If you'd rather just wait for a teacher to come and charm us out that's fine," Severus said, looking down. "Everyone is watching. I don't want you to get a bad reputation because you kissed me."

"I don't care what they think, Sev, you know that." She bent down a little, trying to look into his eyes. "Come on." Severus felt his heart jump in his chest as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she was moving her face towards him. He went the rest of the way and they shyly pressed their lips together. The flash went off and the glass shimmered and vanished.

Severus's heart was racing as they pulled away and Lily smiled at him. "Now we're really going to be late for Potions." She grabbed his wrist again and they headed off, leaving behind the sounds of other students' comments about the odd pair.

As they ran to join the rest of the second years in the dungeon, Severus tried to calm his nerves. There was now photographic proof that Lily had kissed him, right outside the Great Hall for the whole school to see. He truly hoped that she wouldn't get too much grief for it. He knew he was going to.

_Though maybe it will be worth it, _he thought. _Potter will get to see it too, every time he comes down to eat._

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The Gryffindor boys were absolutely thrilled to see what they had captured so far. Before they went into the Great Hall for dinner they decided to check on what they were calling the Wall of Total and Utter Kissing Humiliation to see if any new snapshots were waiting for them.

As they scanned the Wall of moving photographs, they found three new shots. One was Fabian and Gideon, looking just a bit too enthusiastic about their position. Another was Marlene McKinnon and Frank Longbottom, the former of which had a disgusted look on her face. But when they looked at the final one, Remus, Sirius, and Peter's eyes went wide, and they all turned to James in fear. He just stood motionless, staring at the picture with a blank face.

There on the Wall was Lily Evans kissing Severus Snape.

Three of the four boys backed away slowly, hoping that James's reaction wouldn't be too explosive. Unfortunately, they were not so lucky.

"SNIVELLUS!" he cried, throwing his head back. He darted around the corner for the Great Hall.

"James, wait!" Sirius called and the three rushed after him before he could do anything. But when they reached the door of the Great Hall, they found something worse than they expected.

There under the most trafficked sprig of mistletoe was James, captured in the blue glass dome with a blonde Slytherin who Sirius recognized as the boyfriend of his cousin Narcissa; Lucius Malfoy.

Severus was there too, having been attracted by James's screaming, and Lily who had followed behind him. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear at the scene. Many other students and a few of the teachers started gathering as well to watch the latest prey in this jolly prank.

"No, no, no..." James moaned as he looked up at the sixth year. Lucius towered over him and looked down with contempt. He sneered, looking as though he might spit on him. James started pounding on the glass, begging for someone to undo the spell and let him free.

"Obviously we have no other choice so let's just get this over with. I'd like to return to my dorm sometime tonight," Lucius drawled. He bent down and puckered his lips with his eyes squeezed shut. James groaned and looked out to his friends for help, but they couldn't suppress their grins. He shot them each a death glare before turning back to Lucius. Taking a deep breath, he puckered in much the same fashion and touched his mouth to the Slytherin's. The flash went off and the dome disappeared, and James started coughing as though he were choking.

"Ugh, yuck! That's the most awful thing I've ever had to do! Why didn't we put a fail-safe in these things?" he cried. Lucius just huffed and stalked away toward the dungeons.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing at their friend's misery. "Sorry, mate. That's what you get when you rush off to kill Snivellus I guess," Sirius said, slinging an arm over James's shoulders. The bespectacled boy grumbled, his earlier passionate anger quelled by the incident.

"This was a stupid prank idea."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Peter and James were making their way to the library after dinner one night. Sirius had fancied a trip into Hogsmede and took the cloak. Remus, refusing to go with him, decided to return to the dorm and work on some homework.

Ordinarily James would have gone with Sirius. Certainly he never would have voluntarily gone to the library unless they were working on some sort of prank research. But he had promised Peter that he would help him with some extra credit work for Charms, and they needed to get a specific textbook.

On the way, he noticed a shock of red hair a little ways in front of them, and he knew it had to be Lily. Sure enough, as they drew closer, he recognized her regular scowl for him and he just smirked.

"Well, hello, my dear Evans. What brings you around here tonight?" he said with a flourish and bowed before her. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a nutter. And it's none of your business what I'm doing here, Potter, so if you'll excuse me." She went to walk around him and as she passed Peter, the dome suddenly appeared around them. Peter squeaked in surprise and Lily whipped her head around to him.

James's mouth dropped open. "First Snivellus and now you, Peter? I thought you were my friend!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Peter cried.

"I swear, if you kiss her-" but James's threat remained unfinished because Lily brought her face close to the chubby boy's and pressed her lips to his. Again, James's mouth fell open, his eyes widened, and he stayed that way as the flash went off and the dome vanished.

"Goodnight, Potter. Pettigrew," Lily said and she turned and continued on her way down the hall as if nothing had happened.

Peter touched a finger to his lips with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Then he realized that James was still frozen and he waved a hand in his face. "James? James? Are you ok?"

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

December 20th brought about another full moon. Remus was really feeling the effects this time, shaking so much that it was difficult to hide it from James and Peter. However, though they looked skeptical, they accepted the excuse of 'visiting his great aunt' who was still 'hanging on by a thread', and Sirius offered to 'take his bag down' for him.

Halfway down, the dark-haired boy abandoned the bag, unable to carry it and support Remus, who was relying on him heavily tonight. He thought about trying to pick the werewolf up to carry him because he was barely making any progress on their trip down the stairs. He wondered if he had the strength. Remus was pretty thin, though.

"Come here, Rem," he said, and he put his arm in the back of his friend's knees. His other arm went up to his shoulders and Sirius put all his muscle into picking him up. Surprisingly, Remus was even lighter than he looked, but the shaking was causing Sirius to vibrate as well, still making it a difficult journey. Nevertheless, he continued down the moving staircase at a much faster speed than they had been going a minute before.

Cradled in Sirius's arms, Remus let his eyes close, trying hard to hold back the wolf as it came closer every second. He couldn't understand why this particular month was so vicious, but he had to control it until he got to the Shack. He tried to think of his mother or father carrying him, as they often did, when he had to be locked in his basement at home and he felt a bit calmer.

They were only a few feet from the hospital wing when suddenly something shimmered in front of Sirius and a blue wall appeared before him. "No. No, not here! Not now!" But as he looked up he saw a sprig of mistletoe above.

"S-S-Siri?"

"Ah, Moony...We're stuck under the mistletoe." Remus cracked open an eye, the iris looking more gold than usual in the moonlight from the windows. He looked up at the mistletoe, then at Sirius.

"T-T-Time," was all he could manage.

"I know, but what about the picture? They're going to wonder why I'm carrying you and why we're by the hospital wing."

"S-S-S-"

"Ok, ok." Sirius took the hand that was around his shoulder and pushed Remus's shaking head up to meet his, kissing him fully on the mouth. The chattering of Remus's teeth made a strange sensation against Sirius's lips. Remus was barely conscious of the contact in his state. Their prison shimmered out of existence, and Sirius pulled back.

"Alright, lets go." He rushed as quickly as he could to the hospital wing door and Madam Pomphrey gasped when she saw how bad Remus was. She scooped him out of Sirius's arms and bustled right out of the castle without waiting.

Sirius pulled James's cloak from his pants. "Oh Merlin and Mordred!" he said, realizing now that they could have covered themselves with the cloak before the kiss so that no one would have seen them. He draped it over himself, smacking his forehead with his palm, and dashed off towards the Great Hall to see if the picture had shown up yet. Maybe he would be able to remove it somehow.

But when he reached the Wall of Total and Utter Kissing Humiliation, he found that there was no picture of the two of them anywhere. He looked it over multiple times and still came up with no results.

"Weird..." he mumbled, but decided that perhaps there just wasn't enough room left for their picture since they had caught so many flies in their web in the past few weeks. He smiled in relief and then headed back up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next morning, Sirius, James, and Peter went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, only to find that the Wall had been stripped of the pages from the Evidence Album.

"No! How is that even possible?" James cried. The three boys rushed into the Hall just as Professor McGonagall was speaking to all of the students who were already there.

"...and thankfully we discovered the House Elf magic that can undo the Unstickable Charm. As far as the mistletoe itself, it will be taken down by the end of the day today and new mistletoe will be bought for next Christmas. I want to make it clear, however, that if another prank of this magnitude is attempted next year, the marauders responsible will be severely punished. For now I give a fair warning, but don't let it happen again." At this point she looked up and happened to catch the eyes of Sirius, James, and Peter in turn as they stood in the doorway. She knew, but they all just smiled innocently because she had no proof.

"Marauders...we are marauders, aren't we boys?" James said as they went to sit at their table.

"Indeed," Sirius agreed. "I quite like that word to describe us."

"Then it's settled." James smacked his hand onto the table, causing a few surrounding students to jump in surprise and move away. "From now on we shall be known as the Golden Marauders!"

"Why not just the Marauders?" Peter asked. "It's simpler, less flashy."

"I agree with Peter," Sirius said.

James sighed, but smiled. "Fine. The Marauders it is."

* * *

><p>No preview this time around because the next chapter is already up! Go check it out! :D<p> 


	18. Two Shades of Black

Not much to say here, so please enjoy this chapter as well. Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>After saying goodnight to Lily at the library one evening in late January, Severus made his way down to the dungeons. It had been a long day and his hand was cramping from the two essays they'd been assigned. He was looking forward to a nice long sleep under his green and silver covers.<p>

He hissed the password at the wall and it opened to reveal the passage to the common room. As he made his way down he noticed that the noise level was unusually high for that time of night. When he finally reached the end of the hall he could see a group of his fellow Slytherins surrounding something small and crumpled. They were shouting and laughing and underneath he could hear a faint whimpering. Severus stepped fully into the room and could better hear what they were saying.

"That'll teach you to betray your House!"

"If you wanted to be with your traitor brother you should have begged the Hat not to let you come near us."

"You're a Slytherin. You stay loyal to us, you little sod."

Severus pushed his way through the crowd and found Regulus Black at the center on the floor. He was curled in on himself with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's going on?" another voice joined the din high above the others. Everyone turned to see the Head Boy standing with a stern expression by the entrance. The ruckus immediately ceased and the students shuffled their feet. "Well, don't make me get Slughorn. Disperse!" Not another word was needed as the instigators left and the Head Boy went towards his own room. They didn't miss a chance to shoot one or two more glares at Regulus. Soon Severus was the only one left, staring down at the younger boy as he struggled to sit up.

Regulus wiped furiously at his eyes. He suddenly realized that Sirius was very lucky he had become a Gryffindor. If this was what he got just for sometimes sitting at the Gryffindor table, he could only imagine what would happen if he acted anything like his brother.

Severus continued to stand and stare as Regulus stood himself and sniffed like a young child post-hysteria. Finally he turned to the second year and snapped, "Did you want something?"

Immediately Severus looked down and away. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," he said, the edge completely gone from his voice.

"I just...I meant for when we first met. I was rude." Severus wasn't quite sure why he was apologizing. As soon as he had heard that the brother of Sirius Black was going to be in his House, he had decided that he would have nothing to do with him. But after the scene that he had just witnessed, he couldn't help but empathize as he had gone through the same problem. But though his friendship with Lily had caused him to be ostracized by most of the House, he had never been reduced to tears like this.

"Well, thanks." A ghost of a smile passed over his face, then Regulus started to shuffle towards the dorms. Suddenly a much older girl appeared from the direction of the girls' rooms.

"Oh, Regulus!" she said when she saw him. Severus recognized her to be Andromeda Black. He thought that she must either be a sister or a cousin. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what was going on! Come with me." She led him towards the door and they disappeared down the passage to the hallway.

Severus decided that he would save a seat for Regulus at breakfast the next day.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

And he stayed true to his word. The next morning, when he met Lily at their usual spot on the third floor (which was midway between their common rooms) he explained to her what had happened and that he wouldn't be able to sit with her.

"I don't mind one bit. I think that's really sweet, Sev," she said and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Severus instantly felt his face go as red as her hair and turned away.

"W-Well, I'll see you in class then." Lily nodded and they went their separate ways.

Down in the Great Hall, Regulus was already sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table and eating quietly. Severus took a deep breath and walked over, sitting to his left. Regulus turned to him in surprise as he started loading his plate with food.

"Yes?" Severus said, with a little more of a sneer than he had wanted.

"I was just wondering why you sat here." Regulus looked wary of him.

"This _is_ my House table."

"I meant next to me." Severus hadn't remembered it being this hard to make friends. Though the only person he'd really ever made friends with was Lily and she was naturally a friendly person.

"I can sit where I want, can't I?"

Regulus looked the greasy-haired boy up and down in confusion before he felt a smile tug at his lips. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he had a feeling that Severus was trying to be nice. It was an unconventional way of doing so but the fact that he was trying made him feel a lot better than he had the night before.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Sirius scanned the Great Hall at breakfast in search of his brother when he didn't sit with them. Finally he spotted him, only to find that he was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Why isn't Reg sitting over here?" he asked aloud, though it was more to himself than the others.

"I don't know," Peter answered. "But do you see who he's sitting with?" Sirius took a closer look at the person beside his brother and recognized the hooked nose and greasy hair.

"Snivellus?!" He jumped up and ran across the Hall to the Slytherin table, coming up behind Regulus. As soon as he was there he plastered on an overly cheery smile. "Hey, little brother! Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Um...I would, Sirius, but...I can't."

"Why? Because Snivelly would be alone otherwise? It's ok, he's used to it." Severus glared at him and shifted away.

"No. Sirius, come here." Regulus got up and Sirius followed him out into the Entrance Hall then into the boys' loo. Once they were inside, and the younger of the two had checked all the stalls to make sure no one was listening, he said, "Look, Sirius...I can't sit with you anymore."

"But why?" The hurt in Sirius's eyes was obvious and it made Regulus feel guilty, but he had to protect himself. He thought grimly that this was exactly why he was in Slytherin.

"Because they told me not to..."

"Who's they?"

"The other Slytherins."

Sirius's expression changed from hurt to angry. "Well, what do they matter! You can do whatever you want."

"No, I can't. They attacked me last night, _screamed_ at me! Just because I've been sitting with you in the Great Hall. In fact, I'm surprised it took them this long to do anything. And it isn't going to stop." Telling Sirius this only succeeded in making him furious his hands balled into fists.

"Who was it? I'll kick their arses!" But when he turned to his brother and saw haunted look in his eyes he let his hands uncurl. Regulus was used to hearing verbal abuses when Sirius was yelled at but they had never been directed at him. He didn't know how to deal with it like Sirius did. "Rem, James, Peter, and I will defend you," he said more gently.

"No, just...let it go, Sirius. You owe me that much. I did your dirty work all summer with your letters. The least you can do is just leave me in peace so that I'm safe and accepted."

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius cried throwing his hands in the air. "You can't be expected to only be friends with them!"

"It's not a matter of being friends with them. I don't want to be alone in my own House. And it's worse because it's _you_ I'm hanging around with. They don't like you."

"Because I don't believe that life isn't all about being superior to everyone else and being pure and all that rubbish? I'm glad they don't like me then. I thought you felt the same way."

Regulus sighed, feeling a lump growing in his throat. "Don't you get it, Sirius? I'm not like you." He couldn't meet Sirius's eyes anymore and looked down. "I can't defend myself, and I don't want to be attacked for being around you. It's better to avoid provocation and if that means that we can't see each other then that's how it has to be. I'm sorry."

Regulus left without another word but Sirius stayed rooted to the spot. His brother's words were burning a hole through his heart. Just like that he was going to give up? They were supposed to be family, something he didn't have a lot of.

Subconsciously he knew that once Regulus was in Slytherin that something like this was going to happen. He just hadn't realized that it would be this soon. Now the reality of it slapped him hard in the face. He and Regulus weren't the same, and they never would be. It was only a matter of time before they drifted apart completely.

Sirius pulled the locket out from under his shirt and opened it. The younger versions of himself and Regulus smiled up at him. They looked so similar, almost like twins. "Why are we so different?"

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there but suddenly the door opened. He wiped his eyes off quickly not wanting to be seen that way (when had he started crying?).

It was only Remus and Sirius relaxed a little. "Siri, you ok? You never came back to...Are you crying?" Sirius shook his head with a watery smile.

"Don't worry about it, Rem. I'll be ok. Let's go before we're late to class." Remus gave him a worried look but said no more. Though he had an idea of what was going on when he noticed Sirius stuffing his locket back under his clothes.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

Severus had started to share every meal with Regulus at the Slytherin table, thereby cutting his time with Lily down to studying in the library and spending breaks outside. She didn't mind at all as she felt he was doing a good thing by being friends with someone who really needed one.

Regulus thought that his greasy-haired Housemate wasn't particularly good for a conversation at first. But as they settled into their friendship better, they began having more decent chats. For Regulus that was better than nothing.

At first he had thought it would be awkward with Anjanette in Potions since she was Sirius's friend, but she didn't mention anything about the dispute going on between them. Either Sirius hadn't told her or she just didn't want to get involved. He thought it was probably the second reason, as she seemed more the type to stick to her own business.

That was, however, until about a week after the incident. They had been quietly brewing a simple pain potion when she said, "He really cares about you." It was a simple statement, not requiring an answer, but he gave one anyway.

"I care about him too. But I've got to look out for myself. He doesn't understand."

"His natural instinct is to fight back. Yours isn't. Nothing wrong there."

"Then why are you saying anything?" She shrugged. Regulus looked at her in confusion for a moment before returning to the ingredients he was chopping. She was a strange girl, he thought, but quite intuitive. She was absolutely right that his first instinct was to hide and not to fight.

When he thought more deeply about that however, he realized that he was not only not fighting for himself, he wasn't fighting for the both of them. He had a right to be with his brother no matter what House either of them was in. And not fighting for that right was almost like ignoring everything they had as brothers. That must have been hurting him more than anything.

"Oh..." was all he said. Anjanette looked at him sideways, expression blank save for the slightest hint of a grin. It gave him the impression that she knew he had thought about exactly what she wanted him to, without saying anything about it.

She was very strange indeed. But she also had sparked in him a decision.

"So...I hear you're good with Charms..."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

For a week afterward, Anjanette met secretly with Regulus in the library, during the last hour it was open when barely any students were there, to teach him all the charms that she knew that he could use against his Slytherin bullies. He in turn promised that he would guarantee that she pass Potions, though he had no intentions of ever doing otherwise.

"Ready? Let's try this again," Anjanette coached as he practiced the balloon charm that she had used on James. "_Capitis Volubilis. _No wand movement. Very simple."

The only thing that Regulus didn't like about these practices was that there wasn't anyone to test the spells on so he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to use them when the time came. But Anjanette kept assuring him that he would be alright and somehow he believed it.

"_Capitis Volubilis_," he repeated. "And that's it?"

"That's it. So what do you know now?"

"Well, that, the Jelly-legs Jinx, the Bat Bogie Hex, _Petrificus Totalus_, and _Stupefy._" With each spell that he named he practiced the wand movement.

"Right. And you can use _Leviosa_ if you really need to. Gets them away." Regulus nodded. He had learned so much and yet chances are he wouldn't be able to take on his Housemates, especially the older ones, but he had to try. It was the least he could do for Sirius to fight for their right to be brothers.

"Start with _Petrificus_ if you can. Especially on older ones," Anjanette suggested.

"Right...Do you really think any of these will work? I haven't even tried them out for real."

"Try it on me."

"No, I couldn't. What if I do them wrong and hurt you?"

Again Anjanette shrugged and said, "I'm sure you're fine. You do the moves and say the words perfectly. Just try it." Regulus hesitated. It was hard to cast a spell like this on someone whom he had been started to consider a good friend. Not only that, but he had never cast a spell on anything living before. But she just stood waiting, trusting in him and her own abilities to teach him.

Regulus swished and flicked his wand, starting with something he had already learned in class. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Anjanette started to levitate off the ground and he could move her side to side and front and back with more flicks of his wand. "Good. But too easy. Try another." The dark-haired boy let her down and took a deep breath.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Anjanette's body suddenly went rigid and she fell back against the bookcase. Her eyes, the only part she could still move, looked up and down as if to simulate nodding. He smiled and spoke the counterspell (she had taught him these also just in case he accidentally hit someone he wasn't supposed to).

"Good. Keep going."

Regulus spent the next few minutes testing all of his arsenal on Anjanette, who didn't flinch or seem phased at all, though she looked a little tired by the end. All of the spells miraculously worked and he suddenly felt much better about the idea of defending himself. However, he still hoped that he wouldn't have to use these spells if he could help it. He would try to eat with Sirius and his friends the next day and wish that he would be lucky enough that the Slytherins didn't notice.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It seemed strange to be nervous about going to breakfast, but nevertheless Regulus had butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought about it. He felt like he needed to talk to someone about it, and since Anjanette wasn't there he decided to tell Severus.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I have to try. It's not fair that I can't be with my brother just because of our stupid Houses. To not try at all is like choosing this over family."

"Slytherins are your family," he pointed out.

"Well, yes, most of my family has been in Slytherin. But Sirius is my family too. He's the person I'm the closest to. To give up like I was going to is like saying that our relationship doesn't matter to me." Severus just nodded. "Besides, I would have thought you would understand. I know you fancy that Lily Evans girl from Gryffindor. Don't you want to be able to spend time with her without getting dirty looks?"

Severus's face had gone Gryffindor scarlet and he quickly sneered to try and cover it up. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not fancy that Mudblood." Then he put a hand to his mouth as if shocked that those words had come from it. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening.

Regulus's eyebrows shot up into his fringe. He was surprised that the other boy would say something like that when it seemed that he and Lily were such good friends. But before he could say any more about it, Severus had run off to the dorms.

Regulus decided he should go to bed too. He wanted to be well-rested so his mind was sharp in case he had to use the spells. Settling into his bed he thought about how proud Sirius would be of him for standing up for himself.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The Marauders were leisurely enjoying their breakfast that morning when they heard the bench creak as someone else sat down next to them. All four looked over to the newcomer and their eyes opened in surprise.

He stared back at them and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"Get out of here, Regulus. You're going to get hurt," Sirius said. He tried to sound snippy but his concern for his brother came through. He didn't want Regulus to be bullied by the Slytherins just for him, as much as it pained him.

"I'm not going to let them get to me anymore, Sirius. I should have fought back in the first place. I'm sorry." Sirius looked at him, eyes widening a fraction and lips twitching upward. He was about to speak when suddenly someone called out-

"You just don't learn, do you?" A sixth year Slytherin girl made her way to the Gryffindor table. _Here it goes..._ Regulus thought. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, trying hard to channel Sirius's bravery.

"Get out of here!" Sirius said, jumping up. "He can sit here if he wants to."

"You shut up, blood-traitor! Come now, Regulus. If you just sit at our table without resisting anymore, we won't have to...punish you." She turned to leave expecting the smaller Black brother to follow but he stood and planted his feet next to Sirius's.

"No, Marta. I'm not coming over there."

Marta leaned in close to him, an inch from his face. He swallowed hard but stood his ground. "Well, well. When did you grow a pair?"

"Probably the same time he realized what a dirty, rotten bunch of gits he had been Sorted with," James said, standing now too. Remus and Peter did the same, but Marta didn't look the least bit worried. Not even a moment later, three more Slyhterins had joined her, standing menacingly with their wands at the ready.

"You little brats think you can take on almost fully-fledged witches and wizards? You make me laugh!" Marta raised her wand and pointed it diagonally down at Regulus. He found himself freezing up, not able to remember one spell that Anjanette had taught him. He couldn't even get out his wand. Before he knew it a curse was forming on her lips. "_Cru-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" came a chorus of five voices. All four of the Marauders had cast the spell on the girl, as well as Anjanette who was standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. The result of their combined spell propelled her up into the air and she fell back down to the ground with a thud. The three other Slytherins' wands flew out of their hands one by one and went toward the Slytherin table, though Regulus couldn't see who had cast the spell on them.

"What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall cried as she and several other teachers flew toward the disturbance. "Someone explain yourself this instant!" Marta sat up and made a big show of struggling to do so.

"She was trying to hurt Regulus," Sirius quickly volunteered before Marta could open her mouth to say anything.

"And why would she want to do that?"

"He's been sitting at the Gryffindor table, ma'am," Marta said, her voice much sweeter than it had been a moment ago. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I just wanted him to come back."

McGonagall looked from the Marauders to Marta and then to Regulus who was shivering in fear. Her eyes were slits behind her square spectacles and her lips a thin line. "Is this true, Mr. Black?"

"W-well...It is true that I-I was sitting here. But it was only this morning. And she d-did raise her wand."

McGonagall nodded a little then turned back to Marta. "Miss Malenable, as I know your track record and I highly doubt that this boy would be shaking if you were just asking him nicely to return to your table, I must take fifty points from Slytherin." The Marauders grinned and Sirius stuck his tongue out at the older girl. "BUT, that also goes for Gryffindor, however, as the four of you attacked first."

"Aw man!" Peter whined and the others frowned and muttered.

"And also, Miss Malenable," Professor Slughorn added, as he drew closer to the group. "if Mr. Black wishes to sit with his brother then that is perfectly acceptable. This is his first year and he needs to adjust. You do not need to take matters into your own hands. Now get back to eating, all of you."

Marta sneered at McGonagall and the other teachers' backs as they returned to the Staff Table. Then she turned it on the five boys in front of her. "This isn't over yet." She stalked back to the Slytherin table with her three cronies following behind.

"Are you ok, Reg?" Sirius asked when she had left.

"Y-yeah...Just a little shaken up." He plopped back onto the bench.

"Well, hopefully she won't be bothering you again any time soon. I told you that Rem, James, and Pete would back me up. And Anjanette too!" As if on cue, said Ravenclaw walked over to the table and sat with them.

"Lucky! No one took any points from Ravenclaw!" James said.

She shrugged. "They didn't see me."

"Speaking of which, how did you disarm the other three? I didn't even see you move or speak," Remus asked.

"I didn't." She looked over at the Slytherin table where the three cronies were searching for their wands with no luck. She and the Marauders all wondered who their mysterious helper was but Regulus had a feeling he knew.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? If so please let me know by hitting the review button below andor favoriting and following the story. Here's a preview of the next chapter:

**"Oh, he thinks he's clever, but he's not going to outsmart Sirius Black!"**

**"Then let the war continue."**

**"Peter, if you so much as breathe too loudly you'll ruin the whole thing and I'll never forgive you."**

**"Sure. You gave up a nice full night's sleep to hit the books and catch up on your assignments."**

**"After what we just found out, this is nothing."**

**"It's something Remus taught me. A special kind of promise."**

**"We don't care, Remus. We're still your friends."**

Want to find out what's going on? Come back next Saturday and find out if chapter 19! Until then, love to all! And remember: _Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~._


	19. The Final Prank

Guess who kept her promise and uploaded on time? ME! XD Lol, yay! So this chapter is the last of second year, with the next being summer letters. I kind of pooped out the ending so I hope it doesn't bother you guys X]

ALSO I must give shout outs to two awesome readers. Thank you soooooooooo much to danceforevergirl and CityComesAlive for multiple reviews as you read through the story. It's people like you guys that make me happy when I'm feeling stressed :D So thank you again 3

Anyway, I just want to give a warning. I may or may not be ready with the next chapter by the two week mark. It's only half written, and after that I have nothing pre-written XD So bear with me, please, if I start getting slow. I'm just...ugh, so stressed out. Once I finish this semester of classes though I should be alright and then I'll have plenty of time to write for you. Until then, I'm sorry if I suddenly become sporadic 8(

So with that, please read, review, and enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who faved and followed the story. And I'll see you hopefully in two weeks with the next chapter. :D Love ya!

~SXS

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please see the first chapter AN. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>James and Sirius had gotten particularly jumpy over the next few months. Both boys were always looking over their shoulders, thinking that the other was about to prank them again (especially after the incidents of the Snake Socks and the Sentient Boils). For Remus, this was getting very old very fast. As he and Sirius were walking back to their dorm from the library one evening, the dark-haired boy spinning around as they went, he finally said, "This is ridiculous. You two are both spending so much time worrying about getting pranked that you haven't even made plans for your own pranks. This is just going to continue until you call off that stupid war."<p>

"It's not that simple, Moony," Sirius said as he continued to whip back and forth with his wand out. "James is waiting for me to let my guard down so he can strike. His nerves are all just an act. Oh, he thinks he's clever, but he's not going to outsmart Sirius Black!"

Remus rolled his eyes and continued to walk, holding his books close. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room and then up the stairs to their dorm.

"Wait!" Sirius threw a hand out in front of Remus as he was about to open the door.

"Sirius, please. This is stupid."

"Shhh!" Sirius grabbed the door handle, pushing it open just a crack. Nothing. He pushed it a little further and it creaked. Freezing, his eyes darted back and forth quickly. Still nothing.

"Dear Merlin." Remus shoved past Sirius and pushed open the door. As he did, he was hit in the face with something gooey and sticky. The werewolf took a deep breath in...and out.

"Oh...Sorry, Remus," James said, trying to hold back the laughter that Peter had let loose. He cast a quick cleaning charm. "I thought you were Sirius."

Sirius came up behind him. "What did I tell you? Though this is a little below your usual standard, James." Said Marauder just shrugged.

Remus rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the sticky feeling. "You're all a bunch of idiots." He went to his bed, laying his books down on the end. "I'm going to have a shower now. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." With that he went into the bathroom.

Sirius and James slowly turned face to face as the door closed behind Remus. They looked at each other, eyes like slits. Peter watched the stare down from his bed, wondering who would break first.

"You do realize," James said finally, "That since I didn't get you, that I will have to try again."

"Yes. And I will be ready when that time comes," Sirius said, turning his head slightly.

James nodded, face stoic. "Then let the war continue."

Sirius nodded as well. "I'm going to the common room for a bit." He backed out of the room, never taking his eyes off of James until the door was closed.

James smirked as Sirius left. "I've got him scared out of his wits. Just wait, Pete. When we finally think of something we'll win the war."

Peter grinned back at him, eyes wide with excitement. "Do you have any ideas yet?"

"No, but we've got to think quickly. There's only so long before school's out." James put a hand to his chin. So far the two dark-haired Marauders had been quite creative with their pranks. He needed to come up with something that was just as good. Admittedly, this last idea of shooting goo in Sirius's face was a weak cover, just to buy him a bit of time to come up with something else. But what?

"Oh, I know!" Peter said, bouncing. "You know how Remus is always leaving? We should do something the next time he takes him downstairs."

James's face broke into a grin. "You might be onto something, Pete." Peter's smile grew wide at James's approval. "We could scare him. Sneak up behind him and make him think that he's hearing voices."

"But he'll have the cloak," Peter said.

"That's the beauty of it. He won't think it's us because he won't see us and he's got the only thing we've ever used to become invisible. But we can find a charm, and a charm to change our voices too so he's really scared." James's brain was working fast. "Yeah, this is brilliant!"

Peter beamed. "When do you think that Remus will leave next?"

"I'm not sure," James said. "But we'd better start planning soon."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next and final full moon of the school year came quickly. Remus and Sirius agreed to use the sick family member excuse again. Remus packed his unnecessary overnight bag, which Sirius carried along with the cloak, and the two boys left the dorm together.

James waited a minute to let them get ahead. "Alright, Pete. Ready?" Peter nodded enthusiastically. The bespectacled Marauder pulled out his wand and cast, "_Clarus Corpus._" while making smooth motions back and forth in front of the other boy. Peter's body started to disappear as the wand moved over him until nothing of him could be seen but a faint outline and his eyes. "This Transparency spell is brilliant! Now you do me."

Peter did the same until the two were nothing but sets of floating lines. "Now what?" he asked, looking in the general direction of James.

"Now we follow them until Sirius is alone. Peter, if you so much as breathe too loudly you'll ruin the whole thing and I'll never forgive you."

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," Peter said. James saw a barely distinguishable motion of the other boy zippering his lip. Without another word, James went to the door and slipped out and down the stairs.

When they reached the empty common room, the portrait door was just closing. Sirius and Remus were either moving very slowly or had paused for whatever reason before they left.

James held his arm out to stop Peter, who went 'oof' when he hit the limb. They waited a minute to give the other two a head start, then exited the common room. But once outside the portrait hole, they found Sirius and Remus were only at the bottom of the first flight of stairs. Remus was leaning heavily on Sirius who had one arm around him, basically doing all the movement for both of them. The tawny-haired boy was shaking violently, which had not been the case nearly ten minutes before in the dorm. Sirius carefully moved them down each step one at a time with a patience that James hadn't seen him do anything else with.

James and Peter looked in each others' directions. The former was slowly losing his desire to prank, replacing it with curiosity. The latter suddenly felt like they were trespassing on a secret. "James, maybe we shouldn't do this after all. Something else is going on."

"Duh," James said. "Let's find out what." He started again down the stairs after their dorm mates. After a moment's hesitation, Peter followed him.

The messy-haired Marauder was confused. Was Remus so upset about his sick relative that he was crying and would only do so in front of Sirius? No, that couldn't be. He wasn't crying. He was practically vibrating, he was shaking so much. Was Remus sick then? No, if that was the case then they would have just said so, right? They were hiding something, and James couldn't believe he'd let them get away with it for that long. The question was, what were they hiding?

The journey took about half an hour at the slow pace Remus and Sirius had set, and found them not at the front doors, but at the hospital wing. Sirius passed Remus and his unnecessary bag off to Madam Pomphrey with a, "Goodnight, Moony." Then he put on James's cloak and disappeared.

_Moony... _James thought. And suddenly it was all clear to him. Sirius had given them the answer. He told them Remus was a werewolf in jest to throw them off, but it had to be true. Remus had to leave when he had to transform, he wasn't healthy, he always came back looking worse for wear. Those 'streaks' had to be scars. James couldn't believe that he had been so easily led.

Sirius's barely-there foot steps snapped him out of his reverie as the other invisible boy started to come back in their direction. James turned to Peter's barely visible outline and went, "Shh." He pushed them out of the way just in time so that they were flat against the wall. Then he tugged at Peter's arm and started following behind, listening carefully to keep track of Sirius. It especially helped when he started whistling tunelessly.

James and Peter followed their invisible friend up to the third floor. As they went, the former wondered what good Madam Pomphrey could possibly do for a werewolf. Though if she had been helping for the whole of these past two years, she must have been doing something right since she had managed to keep him from attacking anyone, including herself.

Instead of continuing up the next set of stairs to the fourth floor, Sirius turned in the opposite direction and stopped whistling. James power walked to try to keep up with him, hearing Peter puffing a little behind him, and was about to pass him by when he heard a soft, "_Alohomora!_" at the door of the library. It started to open seemingly of its own volition then closed.

They stood in front of the library doors, wondering what Sirius would possibly be doing there. "James?" Peter whispered.

The other boy turned to him. "_Finite Incantatum._" Peter's body materialized again, then he did the same to James. Without another word, he jerked his head towards the door and Peter nodded. James turned and gently pushed it open.

Sirius, who had taken off the cloak, jumped up when he heard the door creak. "Who's there?" He was just barely visible between the light coming from his wand and the full moon filtering in through the windows. He pointed his wand with a shaking hand.

_"Lumos!_ Sirius, it's just us."

"J-James? Peter!"

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. There was a large book out on the table Sirius had been sitting at. He came around to stand in front of them, blocking their view.

"Just some...homework?" he tried.

"Sure," James said. "You gave up a nice full night's sleep to hit the books and catch up on your assignments. Really, what's going on?"

"Well, if you're going to be snarky," Sirius said, trying to keep a cool and joking air. "I'm not going to tell you. It's none of your business anyway. How did you find me here?"

"We followed you," Peter said, turning a little pink with guilt. "We were planning on pranking you after you sent Remus off but...we saw where you really took him."

Sirius's eyes widened and he swallowed. It was hard to tell, but James thought that the color had drained from his face. "Y-yeah...So?"

"He is a werewolf isn't he?" Sirius shook his head, eyes large and unblinking. Peter turned to James, eyes also bulging.

"But...he was just kidding. Wasn't he?"

James ignored the pudgy boy and kept looking at Sirius. "You purposely tried to keep us from figuring it out by telling us it was a lie. But everything that you said was true. All those reasons that you gave for taking him downstairs were just excuses to bring him to Madam Pomphrey. He's been a werewolf this whole time."

Sirius bowed his head. How could he possibly talk his way out of this one? They had been caught.

"James, th-that can't be true," Peter said. "You said that w-werewolves aren't allowed in Hogwarts."

"Stranger things have happened," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So am I right?"

Sirius looked up at them, determination flashing in his eyes. "I am not saying anything because I promised Remus that I wouldn't tell anyone. It's his secret to share. And whatever it is that you assume to know is something that Remus doesn't want anyone to know, especially you." He jabbed a finger at James. "After the way you acted when you found out I was a Black, he was terrified about what you would do to him." James looked at the floor and even Peter shuffled his feet. "There's obviously nothing that I can say that will change your mind about what you saw but the least you can do is act like you don't know, for Remus's sake."

There was a long moment of silence in which James and Sirius stared at each other and Peter watched between the two, still reeling in the shock of their discovery. Then the messy-haired boy broke the silence. "I don't care," he said. Sirius looked like he was about to respond but James put up a hand. "I mean I don't care that he's a werewolf. He's no different."

There was a pause while Sirius considered him, his expression wary but his eyes hopeful. "It really doesn't bother you? You who thought that I was a Dark wizard because of my last name?"

James nodded once. "He's still Remus. He's not scary or dangerous to anything but a chocolate frog. Just as long as he's safely tucked away during full moons, I have no problem with him being a werewolf."

"M-Me neither," Peter said, but he still seemed a bit unnerved.

Sirius looked from one boy to the other before his face broke into a grin. He had been worried that they were going to be back at square one with James and Peter, and that Remus would have to worry about his secret being spread around the school. Somehow they had struck lucky. "Thank you."

"Hey, we're best mates and now we're the Marauders. We stick together." James smiled, putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Peter did the same, but then he remembered something. "Wait. You bringing Remus to the hospital wing makes sense and all, but why are you here?"

"Hey, that's right." James went to the table where Sirius had been sitting, looking at the book which was open to a page on self-Transfiguration. It was advanced looking magic, and the book had to have come from the Restricted Section. Sirius scrambled over and dove on top of the book to cover the pages. "Come on, Sirius. After what we just found out this is nothing."

Sirius looked up at James and Peter. He hadn't planned on them getting involved with his secret project but perhaps they could help him. The process was very complicated and many hands made for light work. "If I tell you about this, will you promise not to breathe a word to Remus until it's ready?"

"We promise! Tell us!" Peter said, and James nodded his agreement.

"You have to swear it," Sirius said, and he held out two pinkies to them.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" James asked.

"It's something Remus taught me. A special kind of promise. You take my pinky with yours and you have to say 'I solemnly swear that I will not tell Remus about this.'"

James thought it was a kind of silly way to make a promise, almost girly, but Peter immediately did it, hooking his pinky with Sirius's and repeating the words.

"Alright." He took Sirius's pinky and squeezed. "I solemnly swear that I will not tell Remus about this." When they let go, James grabbed the book that Sirius was looking at. "Now what are you planning?"

Sirius grinned. "My boys, _this_ will be the single greatest thing we ever accomplish if all goes according to plan. Let me tell you a little bit about how to become an Animagus."

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

The next afternoon, Sirius left the Great Hall during lunch with the intention of going to see Remus in the hospital wing. However, James and Peter were on his heels before he could get to the door. He turned around. "Why are you following me?"

"You're going to see Remus, right?" Peter asked.

"We're coming with you," James said.

"What? No!" Sirius dragged the two of them into the hallway where there were less people to hear. "You two are not supposed to know about his, uh..."

"Furry little problem?" James suggested.

"Yes, that. You swore that you wouldn't say anything to him."

"Ah, ah." James put a finger into the air in front of the dark-haired boy. "We swore not to tell him about trying to become you-know-whats. We never said anything about not telling him that we know his secret."

Sirius was about to retort but he realized that James was right. "But..."

"Please let us come, Sirius," Peter said. "I want to see if he's alright."

"We're in this together now," James said. "It'll probably be a relief to know he doesn't have to try and trick us to leave every full moon."

Sirius had to admit, he had a point. Tricking the two of them each month was just as hard for him as Remus. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Annoying gits." He started off again for the hospital wing. "But let me go in first alone. He's always really weak after a full moon and if you two come in right away he'll get all worked up." James and Peter nodded.

When they got to the hospital wing, Sirius left his friends outside the door and walked in alone. Madam Pomphrey was leaning over Remus, giving him a pain potion. She heard him come in and looked over. "He just woke up so he's still a little groggy," she said.

Sirius nodded and stepped over to Remus's bed, smiling softly. The tawny-headed boy turned to him and smiled weakly. "Hey." He wasn't wearing a shirt, a large white bandage covering his abdomen. His arms were similarly wrapped in spots and there was gauze taped to his cheek.

"Hi, Moony." Sirius reached for his hand, as he did every time that he visited him now. It seemed to give Remus comfort and he wanted to help him in any way that he could. Remus gave his hand a feeble squeeze back. "How are you feeling?"

The other boy chuckled but it was barely audible. "Whad'you think?" he croaked.

Sirius's mouth twitched up on one side sadly. "Sorry. Dumb question." He sighed, looking at the wall. Might as well not prolong it. "Remus...James and Peter followed us last night."

Remus's amber eyes widened and he looked at Sirius. "Did they..." He didn't need to finish the sentence to let Sirius know what he was asking. The dark-headed boy nodded.

"They saw me drop you here and then they-" (he wasn't going to tell Remus about their stop to the library) "-confronted me about it. James figured it out and there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry." Remus listened, shaking his head with what little strength he had. His eyes closed again and he thought he might cry. Now his secret was out for sure. He was going to lose two friends and his place at Hogwarts. It wouldn't be long before the whole school knew.

Sirius could see the distress plainly on Remus's face and he mentally kicked himself. He should have started with the fact that they didn't care. "No, Remus, it's alright," he said. "They don't care. They're fine with it." He found himself rubbing his thumb over Remus's hand without thinking.

Remus opened his eyes to look into Sirius's. "No...'S James. Look he did wi' you," he murmured, still not up to full sentences yet.

"They'll tell you for themselves. They're outside and they want to see you."

Remus closed his eyes again, trying to stop the tears. He was sure that Sirius was wrong, and that James wanted to taunt him or tell him what a horrible monster he was, and Peter would follow right along. Why they couldn't at least wait until he was out of the hospital wing was beyond him, but he thought that perhaps it was best to get it over with so that he could concentrate on packing his things when he got back to the dorm.

When Remus didn't refuse, Sirius gave his hand a squeeze and went back to the door of the hospital wing to tell James and Peter that they could come in. The three boys went together to Remus's bedside. Sirius didn't take Remus's hand this time; that was something he wanted to keep between the two of them.

"Hey, Moony," Peter said, hesitating only just slightly over the nickname. James smiled down at him.

"We heard about your...furry little problem," James said, using the phrase again.

Remus kept his eyes closed. "Here to call me monster?"

"No," Peter said. "We're just here to visit you, see how you're doing."

"We don't care, Remus. We're still your friends," James said.

The injured boy's eyes opened and he looked at James and Peter warily. Then his gaze drifted to Sirius who nodded encouragingly. "Really?"

"Really," James repeated with a little smile. "Just as long as you don't bite us and try to make us part of your pack or something."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. A smile slowly spread across his face, and he sniffled a little. He let out a breath and his head sank back into the pillows in relief, then he chuckled weakly. The other three boys joined in, until they were all laughing, even Remus who was feeling better by the second.

For the rest of the lunch break, the four boys chatted, James and Peter asking hesitant questions that Remus was more than willing to answer just because he was so _happy_. Sirius watched his face, practically glowing as he talked openly for the first time with their friends about his lycanthropy. He found himself blushing just a little, and shrugged it off as just being happy for Remus.

**.:~I~S~S~:.**

It was on their way home, sitting in their compartment in the back of the train, that The Treaty of the Hogwarts Express was signed, officially ending the Great Prank War of 1972. Remus and Anjanette had written it and read it over to make sure that they didn't miss any important points. Under the Treaty, James and Sirius agreed to no longer use their skills for pranking on each other. They were also not allowed to prank Remus, Peter, Anjanette, Regulus, or Lily, and anyone else could be added with the consent of all undersigned. Remus grudgingly allowed the two dark-haired boys to add a clause that bound them to a quota of one major prank on the school every year, inspired from the success of the Mistletoe Mayhem. However, he made sure that all prank requests must be submitted to him first to test their potential danger to anyone involved.

As the two opposing leaders in the War, James and Sirius were the first ones to sign, Remus and Peter under them. Remus rolled up the parchment, saying that he would keep it somewhere safe where he could easily bring it out to remind them all of what they agreed to.

For the rest of the ride they talked about plans for summer. Sirius hoped that he would actually get to do something with his friends this year, that he wouldn't be grounded still for being in Gryffindor. James suggested that everyone come to his house for a few days, and looked directly at Remus when he said to let him know a good time. Remus smiled in appreciation.

Regulus joined them after a while, trying to add to the conversation whenever he could manage. He still felt a little disjointed from the rest of them as Sirius and his Housemates had their own dynamic going on, but they tried to talk to him also and he felt like maybe with time he could fit in.

When they reached the station, the six of them split apart, hugging goodbye and promising to write.

* * *

><p>Crap ending is crap, but did you like the rest? Please let me know by hitting the review button below or faving and following the story. No preview this week, since the next chapter will be letters. And again, hopefully I'll be back in two weeks with chapter 20. Until then, love to all! And remember: <em>Sometimes magic is thicker than blood~.<em>


End file.
